love in a game
by porkehXx
Summary: a story about you!yes you falling in professor layton and the diabolical box enjoy/almost at it's end...
1. Chapter 1 falling

**Chapter 1. falling**

* * *

Your POV

You remember yourself falling out of the blue sky but as you think of it that isn't even possible right?  
you were in your own house, in your own room, behind your DS lite playing a game called professor Layton and the diabolical box. Quite a difficult game though, but you forgot about that you were playing that game and closed your eyes for just a moment. Maybe you fell asleep yes that had to be it….right? you opened your eyes and looked down but all you saw was a green landscape. You looked a little more and saw a train and ow god it was moving right below you. You screamed but it didn't help. After a few seconds of falling and screaming you closed your eyes again and let yourself fall. As you think of it this was all a dream nothing could hurt you. You opened your eyes again so you could see where you would fall, you were going to land in the train or on the train. What the f** were you supposed to do!''_Just let yourself fall nothing is going to go wrong I promise..''_ you thought you were going crazy ''THAT WASN'T MY OWN VOICE IN MY OWN HEAD!''you yelled. But after that your whole world turned black and the only thing in your mind was'' _am I death?what has happened?''_.

* * *

The next moment you would open your eyes your whole world would change…

* * *

After a while you felt yourself not falling anymore but lying down on something soft. You didn't know where you were but it smelled like…..tea? you heard some shifting around you and a little boy whispering to someone

'' is she gone be okay''?

you couldn't help but giggle lightly at the high and soft voice of the boy, it reminded you of your little brother who was always asking such questions. Maybe it was you little brother? No it wasn't, your brother was much younger than this kid. Then you felt something warm on your cheek.

''I think she is going to be just fine my boy''

. Wait…my boy….you recognized that…but before you could say or do anything you drifted off in a nice sleep.

* * *

Suddenly you were standing in some sort of black room.

''hello'' you heard a feminine voice say.

''who are you where am I''? you asked.

''well if you really want to know, you are in the world of games''.

You laughed.'' uhm sorry for asking but are you insane''?

''no I am not'' the voice said.'' Do you want to know why you are here''?

''you mean this is all real? Not a dream?''.

''no it isn't, this is al real''.

''so what am I doing here then?''.

'' you have to help me, this world is in great danger, everyone in it is going to die if you don't help us''.

You gasped. ''but what am I supposed to do, I can't help you''.

''yes you can'' the voice said. ''you only need to do one thing''.

''and that is what…?''.

''you have to protect someone''.

''who?'' you asked.

''the head character of the game you were playing''.

''wait….you mean professor Layton?''.

''yes'' the woman said as it was easy.

''uhm well I guess I have no choice''.

''thank you, you are our only hope, ow and that reminds me, you are in this word 26 years old if you don't mind''.

''DON'T MIND I AM GOING TO BE OLD!''.

''sorry and I am going to help you as much as I can do, until next time I see you then''.

''yeah bye''.

With that you turned around and walked to the door you saw. You opened the door and felt that you were falling asleep again.

* * *

**This was the first chapter of love in a game  
if you're not getting this  
this person wants you to save the world of games and stuff by protecting professor Layton  
I don't own anything, please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 'well uhm hi'

**Chapter 2. ''well uhm hi''.**

* * *

After you had walked true that door you fell asleep again. but not very much later you opened your eyes, only now with a huge headache. You tried to lift your hands but couldn't get them up. You also felt something warm wrapped around you, maybe it was some kind of blanket.

Adjusting to the light you slightly looked around. It seemed like you were in a tiny room full of green and brown, you looked out of the window and saw that the landscape went by.

''ow that's right I am on a train''.

''the molentary express to be exactly''.

You slapped yourself on your front head. Of course you had to talk out loud. Then you suddenly gasped, it wasn't just someone who said that it was…''p..professor l…la..Layton'' you mumbled.

* * *

You turned your head around and saw him standing in the doorway with a cup of tea in his hand. You remembered how he looked in the game and thought he was just like that, handsome, tall and of course with his top hat on. He gave you a little smile and sat next to you. You couldn't help it you had to stare at him like he was some kind of alien with your mouth wide open. He chuckled lightly at your face and took a sip of his tea.

''ow excuse me would you like some tea my dear?''

''hmm no thank you sir'' you said as polite as you could.

He looked a little worried at you.

''you already seem to know me but forgive me as I say that I can't remember who you are''.

''well we haven't actually met''.

You told him your name and where you came from, not all of the details but just your city and country. But even then he looked a little weird at you.

''I am not quite sure I know where that lays''.

''I forgive you'' you said with a smile on your face.

''you have a beautiful name over dare''.

You whispered a fast thank you and looked the other way. You couldn't stand that you felt your blood streaming to your head.

''_ow you can't be serious I am blushing for god's sake''._

in your own world you were a master of controlling your emotions, but with this man there was something different. He gave you a rather uncomfortable feeling that you couldn't place. After an awkward silence he, to your relief, began to talk again. Every time he looked at you, you looked to the ground. You didn't care if he saw that, you just couldn't look him in the eyes. After a couple of stupid questions about your city he asked:

'' how on earth did you got falling out of the sky?''

you gave him a confused expression and answered

'' I am not sure but I have to protect someone''.

''maybe me and my apprentice can help you''.

You just loved how he didn't want to interfere into someone's personal problems.

''thank you I would appreciate that.''

He stood up while putting his tea on the table and said:

''if you are going to travel with us then we need to get prepared.''

You nodded'' yes of course.''

''but before we do that I want you to meet someone if you don't mind my dear.''

You already knew he was going to introduce Luke to you but hey you didn't mind.

''you are probably talking about your apprentice right?''

''yes'' he answered.'' I am going to get him right now.''

You nodded again and sat back. The professor walked out of the room and closed the door. You thought it wouldn't take him so long but while he was away you couldn't help thinking about what that women said to you. _''this world is in great danger, everyone in it is going to die if you don't help us''. _You sighed and waited for what was going to come your way.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ^^  
I don't own anything  
please review and I know my spelling is bad  
the professor is bdw a little rougher in this story then he is usual  
i also know my chapters are very short but that's because i'm busy writing other story's**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting luke

**Chapter3: meeting Luke**

* * *

After a while of sitting in the couch you couldn't take it no longer. You had to do something to get your mind of everything around you, the falling, the headache, that woman's voice, professor Layton, it was too much. You slowly stood up from your seat but almost immediately sat down again. The headache was overpowering you so you decided that you would lie down for just a moment to revive again. After a couple of minutes you felt your strength back, and tried one more time. This time it didn't took you long to stand up. The dizziness was gone and you were ready to walk. You opened the door and walked out. Big mistake. Almost immediately you were on the ground but this time it was because of some jackass bumped in to you. You cursed yourself for being so weak and tried to stand up and look at the person who was so stupid to run in a moving train. The guy was rubbing his head before looking at you. You recognized him but couldn't get his name. you knew it was the nephew of the boss of the molentary express, mister beluga. You looked at his uniform and saw his name standing on a cart. ''SAMMY''. That was it, Sammy. You chuckled inside for forgetting who he was, but come on it wasn't like he was a super important character, but you then noticed that Sammy was gasping at you. You stumbled over to him and apologized. But the effect was only causing him to crawl on his knees.

''I am not worth to be in your presence''.

You didn't know how to react to that because you had no idea what he was talking about. You tried to calm him down but he ran away after you touched him on the shoulder. You sighed and turned around. You were surprised to see to professor standing before you with luke behind him.

''is everything alright here?'' he asked.

''I think so, That guy bumped into me and said something weird''.

Luke then came from behind the professor and gave you the exact same expression as Sammy gave you about 2 minutes ago.

''Luke that's not very gentlemanlike to do in front of a lady'' the professor said.

''I am sorry professah''.

You could have sworn you melted of his voice because it was the most cutest thing you had ever heard. You bended down so you could give Luke a hand. He took your hand and shook it lightly.

''n…nice t..to meet y..you'' he mumbled.

You could see the disapproving look of the professor when luke didn't look into your eyes.

''nice to meet you too'' you said with a smile.

He took a step back and said proudly: ''I am Luke triton and I am professah Layton's apprentice''.

You chuckled and looked at the professor who was ,you thought, thinking about something. He rubbed his chin for, you counted, 4 seconds. Why were you counting that anyway? What in god's name was wrong with you today! The three of you went back into the cabin and sat down on the couch. You looked around some more and saw a mirror standing in the corner of the room. You had to know why Sammy and Luke gave you this weird face's and why Sammy said ''I am not worth to be in your presence''. Kinda weird to say to someone when you first meet. You stood up and walked to the mirror. As soon as you saw yourself you gasped. You were chocked to see yourself under this conditions. In the mirror you saw one of the most beautiful creatures you had ever seen. You turned around only to let yourself be stunned. But then another thought came into your mind,_'' Sammy and Luke gave me a reaction when they first saw me standing but the professor didn't……why?''_ .

you shook the thought of and sat down again. In the corner of your eye you could see Luke looking at you.

He then asked'' can I ask how old you are m'am''?

''uhm sure, I am…''.

You thought of what the woman said in that dream ''_ow and that reminds me you are 26 years old in this world if you don't mind''. ''DON'T MIND I AM GOING TO BE OLD!''._

'' what's wrong? Can't remember your age?'' Luke said.

''of course I can'' you snapped back. ''I am 26 years old''.

''ow all right….sorry''.

It's not your fault it's just that…never mind''.

The professor looked worried at you but you knew he wouldn't ask. His manners wouldn't allow him to do that. He probably thought I was some kind of puzzle that had to be solved. You laughed out loud at that thought. Luke and the professor looked at you like you were crazy. The rest of the day went by fast. Most of the day Luke and the professor had asked you questions about who you were and stuff like that. You and Luke were best friends at the end of the day and you had a lot of fun. You didn't know why you still had the feeling that they didn't trust you but that was probably nonsense. At the end of the day you and the professor were alone in the cabin enjoying of a last cup of tea. Luke had already gone to bed. He even gave you a good night kiss on you cheek. You smiled at that thought, He was so cute.

''so….how do I have to call you professor''?

''what do you mean my dear, you know who I am by now''.

''well yes of course I know but I don't know how to call you, I mean Luke calls you professah''. You both chuckled.

''well I prefer to be called professor Layton or else I don't mind to be called Hershel''.

''really''? you asked.

''sure it is my name after all but I am accustomed that people call me professor''.

''all right then from now on I call you…..professor Layton''.

''well that works for me'' he said while holding his thumbs up.

You smiled at him but wondered….''professor I really wonder what is **your** age?''.

He looked surprised at that question.

''how old do you think I am?''.

''I guess something middle aged''.

''middle aged hmm do I really look that old?''.

You chuckled ''it's because of your clothes I guess''.

''you know that I am a little younger than that, now how old do you think I am now''?

''35 or something''.

''all most right my dear, I am actually just 30 years old''.

You blushed ''hehehe maybe you need to do something about your appearance''.

''maybe I do, would you like to help me with that''?

''no I don't, I like the way you look, all grown up and stuff''.

''well thank you my dear, I am honored''.

''wow that means that you are only 4 years older than me, didn't expect that''.

''I thought that you were much more younger then 26''.

You both laughed.

''I don't think it's a good idea for us to become human specialist or something like that'' you said still laughing.

He nodded at that. You sat for 15 minutes in a comfortable silence.

''shall I walk you to your bed my dear it is already dark in the train'' the professor said.

''yes thank you''.

''your Welkom''.

With that you walked true the door together. You held the professor to his arm while walking, afraid that you were going to fall again. Then out of no were the train made a very sharp turn. The turn was a little too sharp for you and the professor, you both fell to the ground. You hit the ground first and you landed on your back. Then you felt something quite heavy falling on top of you. You opened your eyes ans saw the professor lying on top of you, and ow gosh his lips locked on yours.

* * *

**Chapter 3, loved this chapter  
first contact *yaay sparkles*  
I don't own anything and reviews welcome**


	4. Chapter 4 the molentary express

****

If you are a guy reading this, sorry it was originally made for girls. But if you like gay you could still read it or just imagine you're a girl. My chapters are longer by the day :P

* * *

**Previous**  
_You held the professor to his arm while walking, afraid that you were going to fall again. Then out of no were the train maid a very sharp turn. The turn was a little too sharp for you and the professor and you both fell to the ground. You hit the ground first and you landed on your back. Then you felt something quite heavy falling on top of you. You opened your eyes ans saw the professor laying on top of you, and ow gosh his lips locked on yours._

* * *

**Chapter4 the molentary express**

* * *

As soon as It happened it was over. He opened his eyes and pulled away. He averted his gaze to your lips and back to your eyes. he stood up with a dark red shade head and helped you up.

''I..I'm s..so sorry'' he mumbled.

You felt your blood streaming to your head again. ''_no no NO you have got to be kidding me!''._ Even though you weren't that old in your own world, you hadn't got your first kiss yet. You couldn't believe he was your first, but you had to admit he was a great kisser even though it was an accident.

You turned around and said ''it's all right professor it was just an accident''.

''yes of course but…but still I have the feeling that something is really wrong''.

You was surprised that he could tell that it wasn't just some kiss.

''tell me my dear have you ever been kissed''?

you were shocked, how on earth could he notice that!

''uhm well do you believe me when I say yes''.

To your relief he smiled. ''so I was your first''?

''yes'' you mumbled.

He then looked sad.

''are you all right professor''?

''hmm no not really, I was your first, a man whom you didn't have any feelings for in a romantic way''.

''ow don't bother, I don't mind''.

''don't mind, my dear of course it does''.

''well if it does I am sorry''.

''no no, no need to apologize, if anyone should do that, it's me, let's just say that it had never happened shall we''.

''that's all right with me'' you answered.

He walked you to your room where you said your goodnight's. that night you were dreaming very badly. Everything around you was black again but this time there was absolutely no one. There was only a little red light. You walked towards the light. Every step you took towards it, the light became brighter. But as your whole vision was red, everything around turned into blood and death people. You screamed and cried, but there wasn't any changing to the surroundings. The rest of you dream was cold and terrifying, but suddenly your vision became blurry and you were feeling warm and…wet? You felt someone shaking you and calling your name. you opened you eyes and saw the professor hovering over you and Luke who was holding a bucket with a little puddle of water in it.

''wha…what happened''? you asked still sleepy.

''you were having a nightmare'' the professor answered.

''yeah you were screaming and crying'' Luke added.

You felt a large hand covering your forehead. ''hmm you feel rather warm, maybe you should take it easy today''.

''are you going to tell us what happened''? the professor asked.

''uhm maybe later if that's all right with you guys, I'm a little tired''.

you didn't want to tell them what happened, you never told anyone your bad dreams.

''but of course rest comes first, and maybe you need to dry of a bit we had to throw water on you to get you awake''.

You looked down to see your t-shirt and skirt soaked. You also saw to your embarrassment that your nipples were hard and sticking true your t-shirt. You quickly covered yourself up.

''uhm could you guys leave me for just a moment so I can change myself''.

Both the professor and Luke turned a deep shade of red.

You giggled ''if you don't mind''.

''b..but of course m..my dear'' the professor said.

Luke turned around without another word and ran true the door. The professor followed. You changed your outfit to something more casual and walked out of the cabin. You looked from you right to your left but had no idea where the professor and Luke were. You turned to your right again and began walking. On your way you met an older couple who were on their way to the eating section of the train. You also met a fat rich looking woman who was screaming:

''somebody help me I lost my baby''.

You did want to help but first you needed to find the professor and Luke. You went true another door to the next section of the train. You saw Sammy again who was singing. The moment he saw you he stopped.

''e..excuse m…me m…m..m'am b..bb..but not everyone I…is allowed h..here.(**excuse me m'am but not everyone is allowed here)**

''uhm sure I am just looking for my friends'' you answered.

''all r…right s..ss…s…sorry to b..bother you''.(**all right sorry to bother you)**

You thought it was kind of cute the way he acted, but you had to stay cool. You walked back to your own cabin and went back inside. Still no one there to be seen. You now walked to the left to the next coupé. Still no professor, no Luke. You bumped into a small girl holding a dog.

''ow sorry I wasn't looking'' the small girl said.

You thought you recognized her from something but you couldn't remember.

''ow it's all right, cute dog you have got dare''.

''uhm… ow right, yes, thank you''.

You thought it was a strange answer from the girl but you had to put it aside. Priorities first, and your priority was to find Luke and the professor. You went true the next coupé and saw that you were in the eating section now. You saw a waiter standing in the middle.

''sir could I ask you a question'' you said as polite as you could.

''but of course madam what is it that you want to ask''.

''well did there pass a long gentleman with a brown-ish top hat and a boy covered in blue here''?

''yes they just did, they asked me something about if I had seen a girl with a dog''.

You then knew it again. That girl you had bumped into was flora with the dog of that stupid fat woman. You thanked the waiter and went to the next coupé. There was mister beluga who was eying you the second you came into the coupé. You walked past him and tried not to make eye contact.

'' well good day m'am is there anything I could do to make your day more special''.

You turned around only to be grossed. Ieuw he was hitting on you.

''uhm no thank you sir I was just about to see were my….my husband and son were'' you lied.

''ow….well I hope you find them''.

He turned around and walked out of the coupé.

''ow thank god'' you sighed.

''so we had one kiss and I am your husband all ready''.

You turned around to see the professor standing behind you with a cocky smile.

''ow shut up'' you answered.

''I want you to meet someone'' he said.

''who'' you said.

You saw flora walking out of the other coupé together with Luke.

''this is flora, she is going to travel with us now''.

''ow hi flora nice to meet you''.

''it's nice to meet you to'' she said with a blush.

''I must say you are beautiful''.

You blushed ''uhm wh..what''?

''the boys were probably too stupid to not say anything about you being beautiful so I want to be the first one to say''.

You all ready liked her.

''heey!'' the professor and Luke shouted at the same time.

You and flora couldn't stop laughing. Even though the day started awful it ended great.

* * *

**Chapter 4 the meeting of flora muahahaha……  
I don't own anything ^^ reviews welcome  
the bold parts were for clearness**


	5. Chapter 5 flora and scent's

**Chapter 5 flora and scent's**

* * *

''_no no please leave me alone..''._

you turned and turned but couldn't find the source of the girl's voice.

''_somebody help..''._

''I want to help you ,where are you'' You screamed.

''_heeeelllpp''_

With that you woke up with a scream'' I WANT TO HELP YOU''.

Again there were the professor, Luke and also with flora. You felt yourself sweating and panting.

''you were having another nightmare'' the professor said.

'' I…there was….a…a….girl'' you panted.

''she was screaming but I couldn't find her'' you explained.

''it's all right it wasn't real, just a dream'' the professor said.

''just a dream…''you thought.

It didn't feel like a dream, just like the night before with all the death people. It was quiet for a moment until flora suddenly said something.

'' did you recognized who the girl was''?

you looked at flora and thought it over.

'' No I don't think so but she sounded really in panic''.

''hmm maybe it was a vision''.

Again the professor looked as if he was thinking.

''ow it was probably just a dream'' you said.

You waved it of but had the feeling it meant something. You washed yourself up and changed into your old clothes. it was probably a good idea to talk to flora about it. She was easier to talk to because she was a girl. Not that you thought the professor wasn't helpful but still. The breakfast was amusing. The professor and Luke were constantly giving each other puzzles and flora kept saying they were like little child's. you saw that every time flora looked at Luke he kept blushing little bit's. it was so cute to see their little puppy love. After breakfast the professor and Luke went to check out the kitchen and you and flora went back to the cabin. now you could talk to flora.

''flora could we talk for a second''.

''sure what's up''.

''it's about that dream…''.

''you're having more of that kind right''?

you looked at flora in shock. That the professor could notice something like that all right, but flora?

''uhm yeah how did you know''? you asked.

''because it happened to me when something big was going to happen''.

''what did there happen to you''? you asked.

''that I discovered that almost everyone in my old village was a robot''.

She turned her head to the ceiling. You grabbed her by her shoulder.

''are…are you all right''? you asked.

'' yes it was hard first but it became better when the professor was there for me''.

'' I'm sorry'' you said.

''why are you''? she asked.

''because of me you had to think of it again''.

''it's all right, like I said it's better now, I can handle it''.

''you're a strong woman''.

''thanks that means a lot to me''.

''if what you say is right than something great will happen to me or to be more precise something bad''.

''I'm not sure but I think so''.

''ow…well I hope it's nothing to bad''.

You all ready knew it had something to do with what the woman said in that dark room.'' _Everyone in this world is going to die if you don't help us'' ._you sighed and laughed. Flora looked questionable at you.

''uhm is everything all right''? she asked.

''yeah sure I just want to enjoy the time I have know together with my friends, with you''.

She smiled. ''than we need to tell that to the boys so your time can be great''.

You thanked her. And it they waited outside the door the boys came in.

''hello girls look at what we've got'' Luke said.

In his hands was a really fat hamster.

Flora looked at it and said'' uhm guys you know that he is incredible fat right''?

Luke rolled his eyes and said'' duh of course we know flora, we need to train him so he get's thin again''.

They were fighting over it a couple of minutes later. you and the professor were sick of the arguing so decided that you would walk to the observation deck in the back of the train.

* * *

It was all ready dark outside but the temperature was still nice. You walked towards the railing and grabbed it tight. The professor walked up next to you.

You were in a comfortable silence for 20 minutes when the professor said '' are you cold my dear''?

''no I'm fine thank you'' you answered.

''come on I insist''.

He took of his jacket and placed it in front of you. You hesitated for a moment but eventually grabbed it. You blushed when you smelled the scent of the professor embrace you.

''hmmm''.

''uh..are you all right''.

You turned even redder now. ''uhm yeah I just uhm like your scent that's all''.

He chuckled. You looked up to the sky at the full moon.

''beautiful moon tonight''.

''yes it is'' the professor said while looking at you.

''_STOP BLUSHING YOU MORON, WHAT ARE YOU A LOVESICK TEENAGER'' _you thought.

Even though you were wearing the jacket of the professor you still were very cold, and the professor seemed to notice. He took a couple of steps back and before you knew it there were some long strong arms around you.

'' wha..what are you doing prof…professor''? you asked.

A spark ran down your spine when he breathed into your ear '' I thought you liked my scent''.

You gulped but also leant back against his chest. He was much more longer than you were so your petite body fit perfectly into his body. You were standing like that for another hour until you couldn't leave your eyes open anymore.

''hmm professor'' you whispered.

''yes''?

''aren't you tired yet''?

''of course I am but standing here with you is much more fun than sleeping isn't it''.

Again you blushed. ''uhm yes but I can't keep my eyes open anymore''.

''sleep, I can carry you to your bedroom''.

''you couldn't resist ''all right, thank you''.

You closed your eyes and let the sleep come. Surprisingly you were having no nightmare's tonight, you only smelled something very nice…

* * *

**Chapter 5  
sorry that it's taking so long with the next chapters, I am pretty busy in real life so you know….  
I don't own anything^^**


	6. Chapter 6 granny riddleton

**Chapter 6 granny riddleton**

* * *

The next morning you woke up fully rested, no nightmares over here. You and flora were sleeping in the same cabin now because she had a cabin of her own. You woke her up and dressed into some casual clothes. You and flora walked to the next cabin where luke and the professor slept. You knocked on the door. No answer. You knocked again and called the professor now. Still no answer. You looked at flora who had the same worried expression as you did. You slowly opened the door to see the professor on the ground and luke now were to be seen. You gasped at all the mess on the floor.

''what happened''! flora whispered behind you.

You ran towards professor Layton and turned him around. Flora also jumped inside. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. You gasped at the bruises around his neck. You helped him up and dragged him to the bed. He sat down and closed his eyes.

'' are you all right professor, what happened, and where is luke''? you asked.

''yes I'm fine, I don't know where luke is and I can vaguely remember what happened'' he answered.

''fuck'' you said.

He opened his eyes at the statement and shook his head. ''my dear, that's very unladylike for a woman of your quality''.

'' fuck quality, your apprentice is missing and your bragging about me being unladylike''! you shouted.

He closed his eyes again and looked as he was about to cry. You immediately felt like a jackass, how could you say something like that.

''I'm sorry professor….I'm just worried, and want to know what happened''.

''I forgive you my dear, it's quite understandable in this situation, but I must say, in times of desperation and worry you always have to act your best and stay cool''.

You chuckled at his gentleman-ish voice.

''can you remember anything, anything at all would help''.

''uhm…well I can only remember one thing'' he said.

''what''?

''a voice, it was a little witch-ish''.

''strange…'' flora said. ''we have to find out what happened''.

''yes we do, let's ask all the persons on this train shall we, the culprit still has to be here and so does luke'' the professor said.

You helped him stand up and walked out of the door still supporting him. you could knock yourself out for not protecting him, what if something important had happened? At last in the light you could see the bruises better and also that he had some drool on his chin.

''wait professor….''. you stopped and whipped away the drool.

You could see the blush on his face and thought he was even cute now. After you cleaned him up you walked true the door to the next coupé. There wasn't really anyone or anything there that helped them, so they walked to the next coupé. They stepped into the dinner section of the train where they saw the waiter, mister beluga and the chef cook. Mister beluga was shouting at the chef cook about the meal not being right. You sighed at the memory of mister beluga trying to hit on you, it was really disgusting even though you were beautiful so he had every reason to do so, but it still was disgusting. You could almost barf but you were, luckily, in good company now. You felt the professor slow down a little bit and heard him pant.

''professor would you like to stop for a moment''? you asked.

''no…_pant…_I have to…_pant…_save luke''.

''ho ho ho**(santa Claus)**, you need some rest, you said so yourself, rest is important'' you said.

He sighed and nodded. ''all right…_pant…_but not for long…_pant_''.

Your sat him down on a nearby chair and sat down on the own next to it. He closed his eyes again and looked like he was in deep concentration. You looked to the window and thought who it could have been that did this. Could it be don Paolo? No ,They wouldn't meet him yet until dropstone. Maybe it was mister beluga, such a perv. No probably not, even if he was a perv he couldn't do such a thing. You couldn't really think of anyone else, anton was still in Folsense and all the other bad guy's…..you thought about your home, you thought of your family, your father, mother, little brother you grandmother and grandfather, everyone. You missed them a little, you also thought about your friends at high school. You even missed the bully's who were always picking on you about everything. You smiled at how stupid that all sounded now. You were in the freaking world of games, there certainty were much bigger problems in here. You were so deep in thought that you didn't noticed that you were crying and the professor was calling your name.

''are you all right my dear''?

you shook your head and answered: ''uhm…yeah I'm fine, sorry I was distracted'' you lied.

''distracted by what if I may ask''?

''uhm…by the sunlight…it was too bright so my eyes started to water''.

If they believed that they were the most stupid people on earth.

''hmm…if you say so my dear, but we are moving on, we need to find luke, could you maybe help me up a little''? he asked.

''of course…_hnngr_….here you go''.

You pulled him up so you were facing him now. He looked in your eyes like he was detecting your soul. It Kinda freaked you out so you turned around and walked towards the kitchen. You heard flora helping the professor walk, you felt sort of embarrassed to just let him stand there while he couldn't really walk. You opened the kitchen door and went inside. You could see the chef cook complaining and worrying about something.

''uhm…are you all right sir''? you asked.

''no of course I'm not you dirty little girl'' he snapped.

''DIRTY! I am not dirty at all you pig'' you snapped back.

The professor and flora also came in to see them fight over who was more dirtier. At last the professor called them a halt.

''please, we are not here to fight, excuse me sir but we are looking for someone''.

''well if you are looking for the same person as me then maybe we could help each other'' the chef said.

''who are you looking for then''? he asked.

''someone has been stealing my food over the last couple of days, and I can't discover who it is, I have tried everything, even rat traps''.

''hmm maybe we are looking for the same person''.

''let's hope that'' you said.

''we are going to investigate this further, good bye sir'' flora said.

''all right good luck, and let me hear if you make any progress'' he called.

''we will sure do bye'' you said.

With that you turned around and took the professor by his arm. You walked to the next coupé and decided to take a look in the room of babette, the screaming fat rich lady Person. You walked inside to see her crying. You gasped at the room, the exact same mess as at the cabin of the professor.

''ow no, not anymore victims'' the professor whispered.

''my dear babette are you all right''? he asked.

''NO OF COURSE NOT, I JUST FOUND MY DARLING AGAIN AND NOW HE'S GONE''! she screamed.

You saw that flora had taken a step back so she wasn't seen. The professor asked her a few questions about what had happened but all she could tell was that there was a woman who said something about puzzle's and left with the dog. The three of you walked out of the cabin again.

''well she wasn't any help, only something about puzzle's'' you said.

''I don't know but….I thought I heard something like that to'' the professor said.

''_who could it have been, puzzles ?taking people and dogs? I can't make any combination In there, who the hell is it, it doesn't fit into the game'' _you thought.

You walked to the next coupé, in there was a girl who asked the professor something about a puzzle. Of course this had to happen, it always did in professor Layton games. After 5 minutes you pulled on his sleeve.

''professor is this going to take any longer''? you asked.

''just a moment my dear, I can't really get the answer''.

''you can't? ow that's okay it will go to granny riddleton's house right''? you said.

''granny riddleton? I know that from something'' the professor said.

Shit! You thought, he wasn't supposed to know that you weren't from this world and that you played this game all ready.

''uhm..yeah luke told me something about that, when you were in ST. mystere''.

''yes that's right, but she was a strange woman, looked like some Kind of witch''.

''_wait witch…puzzle's….IT'S HER WHO DID ALL OF THIS''._

'' Of course it was so obvious, follow me professor'' you said.

Flora and the professor looked at each other and then followed you, flora still supporting him. You walked to the next coupé and immediately to the last room. You opened the door and saw luke, the dog and granny riddleton sitting in the middle of the room doing something with card's. luke looked up from the cards and smiled at you.

''heey, sorry I didn't think you would look for me'' luke said.

The professor stumbled inside and speeded to luke. ''luke my boy any pain, bruises, didn't she hurt you at all''? he almost screamed.

''uhm…no professor we just talked and made some puzzle's, I left a note on the desk, she very kind''.

''but…but… what''?

you chuckled, everyone looked at you.

''I'm sorry it was sort of clear to me all ready'' you said.

''well if you don't mind would you like to explains this to me dear''? he asked.

''uhm of course, it started with you on the ground and the note of luke no were to be seen, luke missing and the dog gone, they still had to be on the train and there was something babette said about puzzle's and you said about witch-ish voice''.

''yes''?

''well I all ready knew granny riddleton was witch-ish, love's solving puzzles and luke likes her to, she needed food but she didn't have any money so she stole it from the kitchen''. ''this morning she picked up luke and left you sleep, you probably fell or were worried about luke so you made worrying bruises around your neck''. '' babette all ready knew that her dog was with granny riddleton but just wanted attention and made the whole thing up about her dog being missed again''. ''I think that's all'' you said.

''that is absolutely right little girl'' granny riddleton said.

''you are our new investigator'' luke chuckled.

You smiled, and thought about one thing that didn't made it round.

''professor, do you know why you couldn't remember anything at all, all ready''?

''after you explanation I sort of do, when I woke up I found luke note, but I didn't remember who that granny riddleton was so I began to worry, I made some mess because I lost the note again and I tripped over something that was on the ground and landed with my head on the edge of the bed, that's why I couldn't remember anything''.

''that makes sense'' you said with a smile.

It was evening all ready, and you were absolutely exhausted now. You couldn't believe that solving a, sort of, case was so tiresome. You, the professor, flora and luke walked back to your own coupé and went to bed immediately. You dreamed again of puzzles trying to eat you alive and old granny's who killed the professor and all your friends, it was a horrifying dream. But the next day only was going to be worse….

* * *

**FINALLY CHAPTER 6 I'm so sorry it took so long to write this  
I'm SOOOO busy in real life so the next one is not going to be any faster  
hope you do like this one so  
it was kind of long ^^  
I don't own anything**


	7. Chapter 7 the squeaky murderer part1

**Chapter7 the squeaky murderer(part1)**

* * *

You woke up not screaming, not yelling, not wet. You did have a nightmare but it looked like you could control it a little more. You stepped out of your bed and looked outside, the landscape went by and the sky seemed mostly blue. It was a beautiful day, and you wished you could be outside. It was a good idea to walk to the observation deck and so you did. first you changed into some slender clothes, you did it very quiet so flora wouldn't wake up. You looked at the clock, it was only 5:30. You walked outside and closed the door softly. You passed the restauration section were two gentleman were all ready eating**(not Layton and luke just some other guys)**. You walked true the next few coupés where you finally could be outside. You sighed and enjoyed the air. If there was one thing you liked at home it was the smell outside. You were always good in smelling things, every good scent that passed your nose was a precious moment for you. You liked the early morning scent most of them all, the fresh start of the day, the sound of the early birds chirping and squeaking, everything was just perfect at that moment. You opened your eyes to drink in the sight of the view before you, it was magnificent just like the scent.

''good morning, enjoying the view''?

you turned around to see the professor standing behind you with a cup of tea in his hand. You couldn't believe your eyes, his hat was OFF!

''p…prof..professor''?

''yes, What's the matter my dear''?

''your…your hat…it's…gone''.

''well I love to go outside in the morning, want to know why''? he asked.

''uhm…sure''.

''hmm..well it is kind of fool-ish actually, never mind''.

''I have a strange reason too to be here, so if you tell me yours I tell you mine'' you suggested.

''that's all right with me_..sigh…._I'm always outside in the morning WITHOUT my hat on so the wind can blow true my hair''.

He blushed deeply red after he finished his sentence. You giggled, but that only caused him to turn around.

''ow sorry professor, I am not laughing because of your explanation but because of you expression after you told it, it was kinda funny''.

He turned around toward you again and smiled. ''you never told me your reason yet my dear, you need to keep your promise, that's what a lady does''.

He gentle walked to you so you were closer now.

''I always stand up early so I can smell the morning scent, even if it rains I do so'' you whispered.

''that's not silly at all, my dear'' he also whispered.

you couldn't believe how close you were, it was absolutely to close for just looking at each other or comfort, but it was also too far away to kiss…you looked deeply in his eyes, those beautiful dark eyes. in the game it were just two round black dotes but in real they were beautiful. His hair was still a little messy from sleeping you guessed. You had to hold back the urge to lift your hand and flow true his wavy locks. They were so adorable, you almost couldn't resist. If you would kiss him you could also do that but then…..you had to kiss him, would you mind that, you had kissed him before right? You had no idea how long you had been standing there but the sun was all ready higher in the sky. You blinked a couple of times and closed you eyes.

''are you all right, something in the eye''? the professor asked kindly.

''I'm fine it's just that my eyes….''.

you weren't having no pain, just some black dots in it and they wouldn't stop coming. Not long your vision was full of black dots and you felt light headed, like you were going to faint. And that's what happened, you fell to your left but was caught by some strong arms.

You heard some vague words by your ear that said,'' I will carry you to your room sleepyhead''.

You also felt someone kissing you on your sleep, so you blushed knowing it was the professor and drifted off.

* * *

Again in the black room were you first met the lady that sent you to the world of games, that meant she had something to tell you or that you could ask her some questions.

'' hello again, how is it going so far''? the feminine voice said.

''uhm..pretty good I guess, he is still alive and well'' you said.

She chuckled. ''I brought you here again for a reason or better to be said a warning''.

''why, what's the matter''? you asked.

''I can't tell everything but someone is going to be killed around you, so be extra careful for hershel Layton's life, that's the most important thing''.

''can't you tell who is going to be killed''? you asked.

''I am sorry but no, I am here to warn you that's all''.

''thank you I guess, can I ask you some questions now I'm here''?

''I can't answer to everything but go ahead''.

''why did you pick me to protect him, I am worthless''.

''you will find that answer out another time''.

''ow too bad….and is it okay for me to fall in love with someone even if I am not naturally 26 years old''.

''yes, remember this is all real, and so are you, let's just say you are naturally 26 years old and passed a couple of years''.

''good, I have one question left until now''.

''ask''.

''who are you''?

''let me give you a puzzle on that question, you all ready know me but I am not seen yet, you think you know me but I change every time, who am I''?

''ow god, how am I supposed to know that one''.

''you have time enough to think about that, but I have to send you back now, there is someone talking and waiting for you''.

''ow okay bye''.

''until next time we meet''.

After that your world turned black again and you heard a voice talking to you. You couldn't understand what he was saying but it sounded comforting. You opened your eyes and had to blink a couple times to adjust to the light. You heard someone sigh.

''thank god your awake, the professor went wild after he brought you here and you didn't wake up after three hours ''.

It was luke who sat next to you on the bed.

''hmm luke…have I slept for so long''?

''yes, you passed out on the observation deck this morning and you didn't woke up, we even throw water on you but it didn't helped''.

You looked down to check if you were still wet but it seemed they had changed you into other clothes.

'' Wait who was the one who changed me into other clothes''? you asked with a blush.

''flora did, she went crazy when we were trying to pull of your clothes to change you and she pushed us outside the door''.

You looked around the room but the professor and flora weren't there. You thought about what the woman said and rushed of the bed. Luke looked at you and asked if you were all right, but you didn't have the time to answer and hurried out of the door. Maybe it was a good idea to ask to luke were the professor and flora were but yeah you were simple to stubborn and stupid(**mostly stupid).** You ran to the next coupé were the door of the train was and you saw flora trying to calm the professor down. You have never so relieved in your whole life. But then the unexpected happened, the train stopped. You flew to you right straight to the door that had flown open and you fell outside the train on the ground. You heard flora and the professor screaming your name and before your world turned black you thought _''wow I really need to stop passing out'' ._

* * *

**Pam pam pam paaaaaaam cliffhanger  
more romance, more action and more Layton  
you know you love it^^  
if you think you know the answer to the riddle of the feminine voice in your dream  
then place a review and I will make an announcement if someone has given the right answer:D**


	8. Chapter 8 the squeaky murderer part2

**Chapter8 the squeaky murderer(part2)**

* * *

you dreamed of a world full of trains and everyone you knew being ran over by them, again a horrible dream. Luckily you knew that it was all a dream and you were thinking about who was going to be killed. It could have been you by now, maybe you were the one who was need to be killed, it would make sense. But would you still be dreaming and if you were dead in the world of games were you also dead in your own world? It wasn't making any more sense at all. At the moment it was like you were floating and some were you felt…..happy. you hoped of course that the person who was going to be killed wasn't luke or flora, that would be horrible. You felt a pressure around your chest and something warm around your mouth. You couldn't describe it but you felt loved, something you didn't feel for a long time. You closed your eyes to enjoy the feeling only more, but the pressure on your chest became harder and the warmth around your mouth was gone. The pressure became lighter again and the warmth around your mouth came back. You wanted to open your eyes but couldn't. every time the warmth around your mouth was gone you felt like you couldn't breathe. If it wasn't for the warmth to come back you would have choked for sure. With all the strength you had left you tried to open your eyes. eventually , and luckily for you, they opened. All you saw was a white light. You heard a man screaming out of horror and the most high squeaky sound you had ever heard. It was like he was being murdered. You couldn't move out of angst. Everything around turned you less bright. You began to feel yourself on the ground again. Finally you could breath, you felt someone hugging you and whispering things in your ear. Slowly you regain conscious and saw that it was the professor who was hugging you.

You heard him whisper things like ''I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you''.

You saw flora standing near the train talking to inspector chelmey. The professor moved back to look in your eyes and said something you couldn't hear, you only saw his mouth forming some words. You knew you were whispering to him that you couldn't hear him so he stopped talking and nodded. You closed your eyes and felt that he lifted you of the ground in bride style. You couldn't really remember what happened but you knew something had happened to someone. Not much later you felt that the professor laid you down on a couch, and sat down himself next to you. You slowly opened your eyes again to look at the professor. He smiled at you, and of course you had to blush again. Why was it so that every time he did something like that to you, you couldn't help but to smile or blush. Could you really be in love? No of course not, something like that couldn't happen, right? Your thoughts were disturbed by his voice, which you could clearly hear now.

''can you hear me now my dear, nod if you do, please''.

You nodded, even though you knew you could speak. You felted exactly the same when you awoke after you had been falling out of the sky. You looked at the professor who appeared to be thinking.

''professor did you really mean what you said'' you asked.

He looked up from the ground and turned around so your faces were on level with an questionable look.

''when I said what exactly, my dear''?

''uhm…well I heard you whisper by my ear, you said: I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you''. You blushed, it was kind of silly to ask him about it especially when he thought you didn't hear anything back then.

You heard him mumble an answer but couldn't hear it.

''I'm sorry what did you say professor''? you asked.

''uhm…I said yes I mean it''.

He smiled at you with a look in his eyes you saw before on the observation deck. Again you noticed how beautiful his eyes were, how strange you only looked at them when he was so close to you. You felt your heart beating faster every time he blinked.

''why do you want to know''? he asked.

You didn't know what to answer on that so you turned your head.

''uhm don't know, I guess I thought it was cute''.

He chuckled. ''well that's good news to hear, are you having any pain''?

''no not at all…..professor do you know why the train stopped''? you asked.

You looked at him again to see his face change from a happy to a sad one.

''to my regret I do know, someone has fallen in front of the train and killed himself''.

''who, not luke is it''?

''no, not luke….Sammy thunder''.

You gasped. Sammy? Was Sammy the who was going to be killed? Pore guy. You thought about the light part in your dream were a guy screamed and the awful sound of something squeaky. It was probably a sort of vision and the squeaky sound was the train. You looked at the professor, and whispered: ''I'm glad nothing has happened to you to''. And you hugged him lightly.

'' you're one of the most important persons in my life and I care deeply about you'' he whispered in your ear, and because of that the bolts of electricity ran down your spine. You hoped he cared about you in the same way you cared about him, even if you yourself weren't even sure about your feelings towards the professor.

''professor, I knew someone was going to be killed, but I didn't knew it was going to be Sammy and it was by the train''.

''but how did you know''?

''I had a vision in my dream that it was going to happen, but it wasn't so precise, I only heard a man screaming so I was afraid it was going to be you or luke, that's why I ran into you and flora in such a hurry and when the train stopped I flew out of it''.

''hmm are you having more of these visions''? he asked.

''no, not yet I think''.

''could you please tell me so if you have one of these visions again''?

''of course, where is luke by the way''?

''he's inspecting the crime scene''.

''isn't he a little too young for that''?

''no he has seen worse''.

''ow all right, uhm what happens now''?

''I am going to take a look to see what I can do, you stay here and rest for a moment''.

You nodded and watched the professor walk away. You stared at the door for a moment and thought about everything what had happened until know and if it wasn't a dream after all. You hoped it wasn't because you would be having a trauma if it was. You closed your eyes and thought about Sammy, poor dude, he didn't deserve such a horrible faith. You fell asleep and hoped you would wake up in the exact same place again.

* * *

**Chapter8 :D  
I must say there have been people on fanfiction and other site's who guessed who the feminine voice was, and it surprised me that no one has guessed it right. Ow well hope you liked this chapter and keep on guessing folks ^^  
R.I.P. Sammy :'( (I'm sorry for the people who loved Sammy)**


	9. Chapter 9 what do you want?

**Chapter 9 what do you want?**

* * *

You felt….loved, controlled, happy, smart, cute, beautiful. All the things you felt in the world of games, they were mostly good but….you missed so much. Your family, your school, your own stuff, your old life. It was like nobody could care that you were being pulled away without a very good reason or explanation. The question ''why me''? rolled true your head like water. Sure you wanted to be special in your own world, and you dreamed of an adventure. But this was different as you preferred. It wasn't like the fairytale like adventures you dreamed about, no it was more dangerous, scary, deathly, and with more feelings than you could ever imagine. You saw a brown surrounding. ''not another dream again'' you thought. It became more clear and to your surprise it wasn't the surrounding you expected. It was your old room.

''omg, it was a dream after all''.

You felt like you could cry, but the one thing happened that changed your mind. The professor walked inside and looked at you in a lovingly way.

''is everything all right my dear'' he asked.

''no….how….this….my room!''.

He smiled and walked towards you. You blushed as he was only a few inches away.

''don't like it like this''? before you could answer he kissed you.

You were surprised by the sudden kiss and even more surprised when he pushed you on the bed and hovered over you. He stopped kissing you and pulled away from your lips. He smiled a seductive smile and began to kiss you in the neck. It felt so real but you knew it couldn't be.

''ah….professor….stop''.

he chuckled against your skin.

''do you really want me to stop''?

you hesitated but knew it wasn't proper. He sucked on the base of your neck, making you moan.

''I'll take that as a no'' he said.

You closed your eyes and felt him stop. You opened them again and saw the black room. You sighed, so it WAS a dream.

''did you like what you saw''? the feminine voice asked.

''hmm….not really'' you answered.

''why not, I made this dream specially for you because I thought you wanted so'' the voice said surprised.

''I do want so, but I know it can never happen, I mean I want to be home and I want to stay with hershel. But I think that hershel can never be out the world of games''.

''*sigh* your right about that''.

''that's what I mean, can you please give me a hint about who you are, like a hint coin''?

''yes I can do that, you all ready know me but I am not seen yet, you think you know me but I change every time. extra hint coin, I'm a character in the professor Layton series, that's all I can say''.

''hmm…I'm gonna think about it''.

''until next time we see each other''.

''bye'' you said and dosed off.

You woke up in your cabin on the molentary express, to your relief. You sat up straight as flora walked inside. She looked broken.

''are you all right flora''? you asked.

she looked up and stared in your eyes. you could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. she sat beside you and began to sob. You grabbed her shoulders and held her against you to let her cry. She hugged you and cried on your shoulder. After a while she stopped and began to speak.

''it's luke, he's so cranky but only to my, he acts normal to the professor, even to chelmey, but to me….he ignores me and if I am talking to him…..he just turns away''.

She began to sob a little again.

''maybe…it's just the pressure of the whole Sammy thing'' you said.

''yeah I thought so to, but why only to me''?

''I don't know, would you like it if I talked with him about it''? you asked.

she looked up and nodded. She smiled and hugged you.

''thank you, I knew I could count on you, how are you feeling''?

''fine, little tired and my shoulder hurts a little''.

''had any nightmares''?

your smile disappeared as she started about it.

''well….not exactly but it wasn't a very happy dream either''.

''did there happen something that could happen here, you know another vision maybe''? she asked.

''no it can't be a vision'' you laughed as you thought about hershel kissing you.

You blushed and turned away.

''were….uhm…are the professor and luke''? you asked, trying to change the subject.

''they're going to be here any moment''.

You turned your head back again and smiled. She was such a cute and sweet girl, why would luke do such a thing….unless. you chuckled. You knew why luke ignored her, he was growing up. Luke and the professor walked inside and sat down on the couch and chair. Luke sighed, and looked at the professor who yawned.

''why won't you try to get some sleep professah'' luke asked.

the professor looked up tired and sat up straight.

''it's all right luke, I think I can handle some tiredness''.

He looked at you as you looked away. He was so gentlemanlike in this world, but in that dream….he was so force full and beasty. You blushed at the idea of him without clothes kissing you like he did. You looked at flora who stared to luke, and luke stared at the professor, trying not to look at flora. The professor was to your surprise sleeping in the chair. You chuckled and stood up.

You walked towards him and whispered ''professor wake up….tea is ready''.

His eyes shot open immediately and you laughed. Of course he would respond to something like that. He looked at you in surprise.

''what….was I asleep my dear''? he asked.

''yes you were, maybe you should really get some good sleep in a bed professor'' you chuckled.

He smiled and stood up.

''well good night everyone''.

''goodnight'' everyone responded.

''well, I'm gonna get some sleep to'' flora yawned.

Luke didn't even look up when she walked away. The moment she was gone he looked at you and smiled. You frowned.

''luke we need to talk, why are you being so mean to flora, you made her cry you know''.

He looked to the ground, in shame you hoped.

''it's just….'' He whispered.

''yes''? ''I don't know, it's something about her that wants me to smash something, every time I look at her my stomach makes funny turns and my heart starts pounding louder''.

You smiled, you were right.

''want to know what's wrong luke''?

he looked up to you and nodded.

''you're in love silly'' you giggled.

He gasped and blushed.

''n…n…no I'm not''! he shouted.

You began laughing harder as his head turned redder and redder.

''I'm sorry'' you laughed.

He stormed out of the room and smashed the door closed. You walked to the door and opened it. You saw luke storming to flora's room. You couldn't prevent him from what he was about to see but it only caused you to laugh harder. He opened the door and saw flora standing in her underwear. She screamed and smashed the door in his nose. He stumbled back and fell on his ass. He looked shocked at first but blushed a very very very deep red afterwards. He stood up and walked back to you. You couldn't breathe from laughing and had to hold your hands in front of your mouth to not laugh in his face.

''shut up'' he mumbled but chuckled a little after it.

He sighed as you were finally done laughing.

''maybe I am in love with flora, but I don't know how to say it to her''.

You smiled.

''just confess, I know for sure she likes you a lot to, she was so hurt when you ignored her, she must have feelings for you''.

He smiled at you.

''are you in love''? he asked.

You blushed. ''maybe…I'm not entirely sure''.

''what do you want, confess your love to him or keep it a secret''?

''uhm..I guess I want to confess but not yet, I'm not sure if I feel it that way''.

''all right, I think I know what I want, thank you for your help and goodnight''.

With that he walked to his and the professor's cabin to sleep. You also went to yours and flora cabin to see a confused flora sitting on the bed. You giggled. She asked about what happened and you explained, except for the part of luke confessing his love for her. You couldn't wait how it would turn out.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
sorry for the long long very long pauses in between the chapter but I am in my busiest part of the year, don't blame me ;_;  
hope you liked the floraXluke  
in the next chapter the new section of this story…..drop stone^^**


	10. Chapter 10 confessions

**Chapter 10 confessions **

* * *

The day began quiet as the professor was checking his puzzles at granny riddleton, luke trying to train the fat hamster and flora still in shock from last night, trying to get some sleep. You were sitting in the cabin were you and the professor sat the first day you had met him. You stared of in the distance not conscious enough to hear someone come in. after some time you heard a sniffle and looked around.

''AAAAAA'' you screamed as you saw mister beluga sitting behind you.

He looked up from the ground with welling eyes. you felt a little stupid for yelling in his face.

'' Uhm…hi there…are you all right sir''? you asked.

he sniffled a no. he was probably sulking about Sammy his nephew, of course he would.

''why are you so sad then''?

''because….I have no one left now'' he answered.

You thought about his brother anton who he would meet later.

''uhm…was Sammy the last one in your family left then''?

''yes…I think so..''.

you sighed, what were you supposed to do?

''I'm sorry to bother you with my stupid problems miss''.

You found it weird that he was so polite to you.

''no problem, I would like to help but….I can't''.

you looked at the ground finding it stupid that you couldn't tell him.

''but what am I going to do, I don't have anyone else'' he said.

You chuckled as he looked up.

''you know…I kinda know how you feel, I don't have anyone here too'' you said.

''but what about your husband and your children''? he asked confused.

You panicked for a moment.

''uhm..yeah but uhm..well I have no parents and family and that kinda stuff you know…heh''.

You could jump out of the train making yourself such an idiot. To your relief the professor walked in.

''ow good day mister beluga and ow yes good day honey'' he said in his sweet gentleman voice.

You found it cute how he remembered what you had told him about him being your husband around mister beluga to not letting him hit on you. Beluga answered him soft and turned back to you. Professor Layton walked past beluga and came standing next to you. You smiled at him and tried not to look at beluga's face. He smiled back and leaned forward. You slightly panicked as his face became closer. Luckily he just kissed you on your forehead, but even that could make you fly.

''I should be moving on so I think I will see you two on the next stop'' beluga said.

''next stop''? you asked.

''yes we need to stop for preparations because of the accident''.

''where''?

''dropstone of course, and that's fun for the kids because dropstone is celebrating its 50th anniversary'' beluga told you.

''hmm yes that would be quit the experience'' the professor said.

Mister beluga thanked you for your hospitality and left the cabin. You sighed and sat down.

''I thought he would never leave'' you whispered hard enough for the professor to hear.

But he just ignored it and also sat down.

''maybe we could find some clues about the elysian box there'' he said.

'' yes I think we can'' you answered.

He suddenly smiled an unusual smile.

''professor are you all right''? you asked.

he chuckled a low chuckle making sparks ran down your spine. He leaned forward again making you panic.

''so tell me, do you like my kisses until now''? he asked in a dark voice.

You blushed a deep shade of pink and mumbled your way outside the cabin. As soon as you closed the cabin door you heard him laugh. The laugh only caused your heart to bounce louder and harder. You needed some fresh air and walked to the observation deck, you could see the station of dropstone ahead of you. You smiled a broad smile as you saw the party all ready beginning. The train stopped and you ran back inside. The first person you saw was luke holding the fat hamster he had named earl. You walked to the next coupé together to find the professor all ready at the train door. You just had to wait on flora who didn't show up after 10 minutes.

''I'm gonna check up on her, I'll be right back'' you said.

Luke looked a little flushed as you said flora. You giggled and ran off again. You walked to flora and your cabin to hear a sob.

''what is it with people crying today'' you thought.

You knocked on the door as you heard her gasp.

''come in'' she said quietly.

You opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed with red welling eyes.

''flora, what's wrong''? you asked.

she smiled and sighed.

''do you think I can look luke in the eyes again''?

''but of course what do you think, he's crazy about you'' you said.

She looked up shocked. You slapped yourself on your head.

''_heh….little mistake'' _you thought.

''he….likes me''? she asked more to herself as to you.

You sighed and nodded. She first blushed but then burst out into laughter. You chuckled too but more about your mistake than flora.

''flora are you okay'' you heard luke behind you saying.

Flora immediately stopped laughing and looked shocked at you. You could see the question what know? in her eyes. you smiled and turned around.

''maybe you could talk a minute with flora luke''.

Luke nodded as you left and turned around once more.

''ow and flora, don't be a flap out to much will ya''.

You could only laugh hard at her face and closed the door.

* * *

**Little POV for flora**

''flora are you okay''? he asked.

''sure, I think…'' I said.

He looked anxious to the ground and moved closer to me.

''we need to talk'' he said.

I mumbled an okay and blushed. He said down beside me and turned his head.

''I…want to apologize for yesterday and….also want to tell you something'' he said.

He also blushed and seemed to wait for an answer.

''apology accepted and go ahead'' I said.

''well flora, I just found out that I like someone and I don't know how to say this to her, could you help me out a little bit because you know…you're a girl''.

I was surprised. I thought he liked me but he clearly likes someone else.

''sure, can I know who it is''? I asked a little jealous.

''no, not yet'' he said.

''okay, well you should say it to her in private and straight in her face, ow and also tell her something about herself the things you like about her'' I told him.

He smiled and looked in my eyes. I blushed again and turned away. I felt him move closer as he placed a finger under my chin. He softly pulled my face to his and whispered a thank you. He was so close.

''flora, you know it's you right''? he said and smiled.

I gasped, he confessed. He pulled my face closer and placed his soft, pink lips on mine. I could only enjoy the moment and closed my eyes. the kiss didn't last for long as someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**Your POV again**

You stood outside the door the whole time listening to everything they said. You couldn't help but giggle and knocked on the door.

''_their probably kissing but hey the professor is waiting'' _you thought.

''can I come in''? you asked.

You heard a soft mumble and opened the door. You could just see their eyes open and lips parting. Flora was all red and luke was smiling all over. They both stood up and walked towards you.

''so…are you two done kissing or do you need some time''? you asked.

They both smiled and blushed. Luke grabbed flora's hand and looked at her lovingly. She looked back and chuckled.

''what's going on here'' a voice said behind you.

You turned around and laughed at the face of the professor. He looked over you to luke and flora and looked even more confused know.

''are you two….''? He asked.

You smiled and answered for them.

''do you approve professor''? flora asked.

He placed his finger under his chin and closed his eyes.

''let me answer that with another question, luke do you think you can protect and please flora in every way possible as a gentleman''?

Luke nodded.

''than you have my approval'' he said with a smile.

Flora giggled and hugged luke tight. Luke also did this and kissed flora on her fore head. it reminded you of the professor this morning as you blushed. After some talking about how long this was going on you and the gang walked outside the train and entered dropstone. Everything was colorfully decorated with all sort of things and the fireworks exploded in the air. Flora gasped at the sight off all the people wandering along the stacks and shops.

''could we take a look professor, I have never been on a market before''.

''of course flora my dear, let's go shall we'' the professor answered.

* * *

**Finally the next chapter  
hope you'd like it  
the next chapter is coming up SOON  
and that means more lukeXflora and more youXlayton  
ow and also more dropstone hihi  
I don't own any off the professor Layton characters or that kinda stuff^^**


	11. Chapter 11 dropstone

**Chapter 11 dropstone**

* * *

The four of you walked towards the inside of dropstone side by side. You walked next to the professor who was, just like you, looking at the new born couple. Flora and luke walked hand in hand and it was just too adorable. Flora was looking her eyes out and luke could only chuckle. You were so happy for them but couldn't help to be a little jealous. You wanted it too and well….maybe with the professor…but not sure. you looked to the ground not seeing were you were going and almost bumped into a wall. the professor stopped you, He grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you closer to him.

''you should be more careful my dear''.

You nodded unconsciously and continued to walk towards a stand. The man behind the stand immediately looked up as you walked by. You smiled at the good man and watched at what he had on sale. You saw a small puppet lying in the middle that looked a lot like the professor without his top hat. You bought it and showed it to the professor.

''don't you think it looks a lot like someone'' you asked.

''hmm…I don't see the connection my dear, who is it''? he asked.

You laughed.

''it's you silly, but without your top hat''.

He smiled and walked towards the same stand. You were confused about his sudden decision. What was he up to? After seeing him looking for something on the stand and buying a little doll too he walked back towards you. he looked in your eyes and smiled, and again it could make you blush.

''what did you buy professor''? you asked.

''you'll see'' he answered mysterious.

''_he probably bought the same doll for himself, hihi how cute''._ You thought.

Flora and luke were already back. The professor decided to walk further into the village and question a few people about the elysian box. On the countryside were some old people who freaked out as you and the professor asked about it but they thought they could get away when they just gave the professor a puzzle. You sighed and walked a little further onto the meadow. You laid down onto the grass and closed your eyes. it was the perfect time to release some stress and let your imagination flow. You loved you to be on your own and just think about everything and nothing. You breathed the sweet scent of the landscape and relaxed totally. You heard someone walking up next to you and sitting down. You heard him sigh and lay down. You opened your eyes and turned you head to the side. You saw the professor laying next to you on his side looking straight into your eyes. you blushed at the seriousness of his eyes and tried to swallow away the lump in your throat. You didn't speak, you just looked in each other's eyes and tried to find one another's feelings and thoughts. The professor eyes widened and then softened, like he had found something. He smiled and blushed, kind of rare.

''_what the hell is he thinking''!_ you thought.

He opened his mouth as if he was trying to say something but closed it again. In the corner of your eye you could see a little bump in the pocket of his jacket. You thought about the little doll he had bought. Your curiosity sparked as you lowered you hand. You still looked in the professor's eyes but made your way to his pocket in the same time. you were almost there as he grabbed you by your wrist. You slightly yelped at the sudden movement, and looked down to your wrist and up again. He smiled.

''what were you doing down there''? he asked.

you blushed.

''nothing…uhrm…just…playing with the grass'' you answered.

''you know my dear, you're not very good at lying''.

You blushed and noticed how close you were know. He also seemed to notice but didn't let go of your wrist. It was like he was moving closer, or was it you who was reaching up. It didn't last for long as you felt his warm soft lips against yours. You felt incredible, like you were floating again. You closed your eyes and so did he. He let go of your wrist and trailed his hand up your arm with the top of his fingers. The soft contact made you shiver all over. He chuckled against your lips as you moaned. The moaning suddenly made him stop. He looked shocked at you. You didn't knew what to say to him, after all he stopped it.

''I'm so sorry''.

With that he stood up and ran away. You also stood up and tried to understand what the hell was going on. You walked towards the village as you could almost cry. What was wrong with you, was your kiss that terrible. You passed by an alley as a strange man came out of the dark. He smiled to you in a way you didn't like.

''good day m'am, maybe I could help you on this fine day''.

You looked around for the professor but he was no were to be seen and luke and flora were too busy with each other.

''uhm…no thanks I can find it myself'' you answered.

He towards you and stopped right in front of you. You held your breath as he began smiling again.

''I'm afraid I can't let you alone on the streets princess''.

You were disgusted by the way the man talked to you and his horrible stench. He grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you into the small alley. You wanted to scream but couldn't because of the smoke-ish stench coming from the man. You could only cough hard and loud.

''SHUT IT!'' the man said.

It was then as he pulled away his mask You were in shock of the sight in front of you but could do nothing as something hit you on your head and lost conscious.

* * *

**I know it's a very short chapter but you have to admit there happens allot in it  
the next chapter is coming up soon^^  
I do not own any of the level 5 characters blablabla**


	12. Chapter 12 don paolo

**Chapter 12 don paolo**

* * *

''ow…..my head….'' you thought.

You opened your eyes but only saw darkness. you reached out to the bump on your head. you tried to remember what had happened but couldn't…probably because of the bump. Your eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and you saw you were lying on a haystack. You tried to stand up but didn't knew that the haystack was a little higher than you expected, so you fell, hard, on the ground. You felt terrible, maybe even sick but you had to find out what had happened. You walked to the most close-by wall you could see and thought about what to do. You felt somewhat lightheaded as you suddenly got a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

''_granny it's so dark in here'' you said._

'_hahaha my dear don't be afraid of the dark, it doesn't hurt you in any way'' granny said._

''_but I can't see were I'm walking'' you said slightly in panic._

''_put your arms in front of you my dear''._

_You did what your grandmother said and felt a wall. _

''_granny…is that…the wall''? you asked._

''_yes it is my dear, now close your eyes and focus on the wall and your surroundings''._

''_hmm…alright''._

''_good, and also concentrate on every small sound you hear''._

_You heard your grandmother walking towards you, eventually she stood behind you. You turned around and hugged her._

''_that was cool granny''._

''_haha, I know dear child use this when you're afraid of the dark again''._

_End of flashback_

''wow….that was weird'' you said.

Even though it was somewhat weird what you saw it worked. You closed your eyes and tried to concentrate. You could somewhat feel where you had to walk and, to your relief, found the door. You opened it to see the little village of dropstone ahead of you.

''what had happened''? you asked yourself.

The last thing you remembered was….the professor running away from you after you had kissed. You sighed, that was another mystery you had to figure out. You could almost make a list and a journal with it. You chuckled, even when you were lost in everything you could still be sarcastic as hell. You sat down on a barrel next to the shed, and tried to think properly. You reached out for the bump to check if it was still there. As soon as you touched to bump you remembered something.

''the bump…or puppet…in the professors pocket'' you whispered.

You didn't have much about it but it was a memory and that was what is was about. It still hurt a little but I would heal soon. You decided to walk to the spot where you and the professor were before…he ran away. You sighed again and blushed at the, butterfly making, memory. You kept wondering what he meant with his words.

''I'm so sorry''.

Why would he be sorry, it felted like you kissed him or was it him kissing you? You didn't knew, it felted the same. He reached the spot and sat down on the grass. You replayed the whole scene again in your head to see if you could find anything missing. No..there wasn't. alright maybe after he walked away? You walked towards the village as it started raining.

''hmm rain, did it ever rain in the game, not that I could remember, well there happens a lot that isn't right to the game but still'' you said.

You walked past a way to familiar alley and felt like being watched. You shivered from fear and cold as you walked inside the alley.

''hello…is someone spying on me''.

THUD!

''AAA'' you yelled. You turned around but saw no one. You panicked and kept turning to see what the sound was. Suddenly you felted something soft and warm touch you leg.

'''' you yelled but as you looked down you saw a small little grey cat straddling your leg. Purr said the little creature. You sighed.

''so it was you'' you chuckled.

You bended down to pick up the fragile beast. Is was so small, it easily fitted into your pocket. You petted it as you couldn't stand to let him alone here, you decided to keep him and call him…something. Your weren't very good with names, maybe luke could help you, after all he was the best with animals. You looked around again to look for something familiar and touched the wall. And yet another flashback.

* * *

_Flashback_

''_SHUT IT!''the man said._

_It was then as he pulled away his mask._

''_don paolo...'' you whispered._

''_Gheh heh heh heh heh'' he strangely laughed._

_You tried to walk back but bumped into a large man. The large man had something in his hands, something big! _

''_she will be fine, Layton is to in love to notice his beauty to be replaced'' the villain said._

''_ow no…he is gonna replace me instead of flora'' you thought._

_He laughed at you._

''_and about you…why don't you just stay here and be a good little girl''._

''_NEVER!'' you screamed._

_His smile only went bigger._

''_Ramon…do you work''._

_The man behind you, probably Ramon, lifted his arm with the big thingy in it. You were to late with dogging and was hit._

_End of flashback _

* * *

You couldn't believe it, don paolo was with them now. And to make it worse, you were getting weird flashback's.

''the molentary express, maybe it's still here'' you said.

You ran over the market, looking around for maybe seeing a copy of yourself or professor Layton, luke or flora. To you disappointment you saw no one. You ran towards the place where the train stood. Your ran over the Peron and saw the train a few miles away, just leaving.

''noooooo….'' You yelled.

You sacked to your knees.

''what can I do know, I can no longer protect him like this'' you said.

You hoped that the feminine voice could hear you and maybe help you. You heard a small voice in the back off your head.

''I'm so sorry but there are rules and there is a rule in which you have to say who I am, do you know it?'' the feminine voice said.

You thought about it, you already had some people in your head but there was something you needed to ask before to make it sure.

'' you all ready know me but I am not seen yet, you think you know me but I change every time, I think I know what it means but I have an question for you first if that's alright?'' you said.

''sure go ahead''.

''are you loved by a man''? you asked.

She sighed. That confirmed your suspicions.

''I know who you are…..Sophia''.

You felt like being dragged into a deep sleep, you had to close your eyes for just a moment.

The dark room was back again but it went light. The darkness became clear with a soft white light. Out of the light walked a person, not just a person it was Sophia. You gasped at how beautiful she was.

''it's an honor to finally meet you in person my dear'' she said.

You nodded.

''I have a question for you, how did you know it was me''? Sophia asked.

''well the first riddle you gave me was pretty hard, but well…every puzzle has an answer''.

She smiled.

'' you all ready know me but I am not seen yet, you think you know me but I change every time, I already know you from the professor Layton games, but in the world of games if hadn't seen you yet, I thought I knew you but you turned out the be a complete different person, and you change with age in the game every time, sometimes your young together with anton and sometimes your old, is that alright until know''? you asked.

''yes it is, but why the question on the end''?

''I had some suspicions but wasn't sure, I knew Sophia would react on that question like you did, you sighed'' you explained.

She chuckled.

''I was right in picking you as the chosen one''.

''can you help me know, I don't know what to do, don paolo has dressed up like me and well…the professor and I were kinda having an argument so I don't know what's happening on the train''.

''don't worry dear child, I have the solution, as soon as you open your eyes, you will be on the molentary express, from that point I can't help you, you will have to show yourself to the professor while don paolo is with you and do something only you can know'' she said.

You thanked Sophia and fell asleep again. You opened your eyes and saw yourself on the roof of the molentary express.

''not the best place to get started'' you sighed.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, I want to thank all the persons who guessed it was Sophia and give you a biggggg hug^^  
the next chapter is coming up soon so keep on watching  
love ya all and don't own the level 5 character blablabla thingy-ish**


	13. Chapter 13 the switch

**Chapter 13 the switch**

* * *

''say Sophia, explain to me, WHY AM I ON THE ROOF!'' you said.

''hehehe….sorry'' Sophia said in the back of your head.

You looked around you to seek for a way off, but could only hold yourself on to the railing of the train on the side. You thought about those Jackie-Chan-ish movie's were he would make some kinda karate move to go true the window below him.

'' _I could try…it's not like I have much of a choice'' _you thought.

You gulped as you saw the ground speeding away under you, great now there was a bridge.

''_well at least I will fall soft in the water if it doesn't work'' _you thought.

You looked over the railing to see were the window was, luckily the window below you was open. You grabbed the railing tight and turned around.

''ow please god…give me awesome-Jackie-Chan-powers to do this, I beg you'' you said.

You let your weight down and tried to swing your way in. your hands were kind of slippery and you, badly, let go of the railing without intention. You yelled the lungs out of your body as you suddenly stood into the molentary express. You sack to your knees with unbelief.

''uhm…what the hell just happened'' you said.

''I helped you a little bit, you weren't going to make it'' Sophia said.

''thank god'' you sighed.

''hey, it was me, not god…'' Sophia complained.

You chuckled. You stood up from the ground and looked around to see where you were.

''hmm..looks like I'm in the fancy part of the train, I have to get out of here'' you said.

You walked out of the cabin and towards the door of the coupé. You reached out for the doorknob and turned it. The door was locked.

''ow you have got to be kidding'' you said.

You looked around for something to use to get the door open, nothing.

''_maybe in the cabins''?_ you thought.

You walked back to the cabin and found a little clip that could maybe help you out. You walked back to the coupé as you tried to open the lock. After a while of turning and pushing the door finally said ''click''. You sighed and dropped the clip. You thought about the kitten and if it wasn't death yet. You reached out in your pocket and pulled the fury beast out. It's eyes were closed so you expected the worst, but to you relief the little eyes opened. You sighed.

''you got me scared over there dude'' you said to the little creature.

It only responded with sweet, high, meow and began to softly purr. You let the little kitten sit on your head….you didn't knew exactly why, but it easily stayed on and it was too cute to put it back into your pocket. You walked towards your own cabin to see if they would maybe be there. You opened the door, but saw no one. You turned back but bumped into someone on your way out. It was….you? no it was don paolo with your clothes and your face.

''YOU'' he yelled.

This time you could equally scream and so you did. Not much later the professor and the rest turned around the corner to see what was going on. The professor looked confused and so did flora and luke.

''what is going on here'' the professor said.

''it's don paolo he has dressed up like me to get you guys in a trap'' don paolo said.

''that's not true, how dare you, you are don paolo''! you yelled.

You stood up from the ground and looked at him…he did look a lot like you, really just a copy, a fake one.

''how are we gonna find out who's the real one professah''? luke asked.

''I'm the real one'' you and don paolo yelled at the same time.

You looked at him with anger in your eyes. you could almost cry at the thought that they wouldn't believe you.

''quiet down everyone, we just need to ask a few questions or tasks only the real one could know or do'' the professor said.

You smiled and looked at don paolo who seemed to panic a little.

''all right, question number 1: where are we heading with this train?''.

''Folsense'' you said.

The professor looked at you.

''what are you talking about, we don't know where we are going, that's a mystery'' don paolo said.

''_of course, he's right, I couldn't know yet…''_ you thought.

''that's one point for the lady on the right'' the professor said.

Don paolo smiled at you.

''lady's could I please exam you for a moment'' the professor asked.

you both nodded. He first studies don paolo over his body and face. Moments later he walked towards you. He first looked at your body and after that he began studying your face. He looked in your eyes. you tried to desperately say something true your eyes, something he would recognize on you. You knew it! You gave him the same expression and look as when you were lying in the grass. The same expression that would make yourself warm from the inside out. You blushed as he kept gazing in your eyes. he broke the intense gaze and walked back to his spot.

''could you show me something to prove your really her''? he asked to you.

You thought about what to do and had an idea. You nodded and slowly walked towards Layton. You stood right before him and slowly lifted your hand towards his pocket. He stopped your hand by grabbing you on your wrist. You smiled.

''I knew you would do that'' you whispered.

you reached up and kissed him on the lips. You could hear everyone around you gasp, including don paolo. You stopped and took a step back.

''prove enough''? you asked.

he nodded and looked at the fake you.

''who are you again''? he said.

don paolo took a step back and lowered his head.

''nyeh heh heh heh….i will get my revenge on you Layton, even if I will kill me'' he said.

He took of his mask and ran towards the door of the train, where you first had fallen out. He opened the door and sprang out of the train. Flora and luke gasped. You picked up the mask he had left behind and laughed a little. The professor turned around and began to walk back to his own cabin.

''wait…professor'' you said.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

''if you need me, I will be in my cabin'' he said.

He began walking again until he was out of sight. You turned your head to the ground.

''what's wrong with you two, what happened'' luke asked.

''luke, we will find it out later, let's give them some time first to solve this'' flora said.

You looked up at her with a smile.

''thanks flora'' you said.

You, flora and luke walked back to your and flora's cabin and sat down to discuss what had happened with the whole don paolo fiasco. You also showed them the new member of the group, your little kitten who you put in your pocket while you were checking your cabin. Luke and flora almost yelled of excitement of the cuteness of the little thing. Luke asked the him what his name was and he said it was jovi. You found the name quit cute and special so you would call him jovi from now on. After the long talk you asked if luke could depart so you and flora could catch some sleep. He kissed flora goodbye and gave you a little peck on you cheek. You and flora talked for a moment.

''so, could you please give me a little info over what has happened between you and the professor'' flora asked.

You looked up and nodded. It didn't really matter if flora would know some things.

''well back in dropstone….the professor and I kissed'' you told her.

She gasped again and giggled shortly after it. You smiled at the memory.

''but…I don't know something happened and he…he..ran away from me''.

''why''? she asked.

''I don't know…he suddenly stopped and said: ''I'm so sorry'' and he ran away.

She looked at her pillow in deep thought.

''and after that I was sort of kidnapped by don paolo'' you said.

''maybe he's just confused'' she suggested.

''hmm…can be…don't know, we will seek out tomorrow I guess'' you said.

''I hope you will make up, you're so cute together, goodnight'' flora said.

''haha thanks, I also sure do, goodnight'' you answered.

You reached out for the light button and the sleep overcome you. It was a tired making full day.

* * *

**The reveal of don paolo…will he come back and get his revenge….who known's ^^  
hope you liked the chapter :3  
the next chapter will be full of you and the professor and your love…3  
hihi can't wait myself ^^  
I do not own anything O.o(too bad)**


	14. Chapter 14 'professor?

**Chapter 14 ''professor''?**

* * *

_You walked into the professor's cabin to see him sitting alone._

'' _Professor, could we talk for a moment''? you asked._

_he looked up from his papers and nodded. You sat down and looked to the ground._

''_are you….mad at me''? you asked. _

_you looked up to meet his eyes. he shook his head into a no. you sighed. _

''_but what is wrong then''? he stared in your eyes. _

_the corners of his mouth suddenly went up. You felt confused. ''professor…is everything alright'' you asked. he turned his head to the ground and began laughing hard. It was a laugh that made you feel anxious, a laugh you had heard before…._

''_professor, your scaring me'' you said._

''_well…that's a good start isn't it'' the voice of don paolo came out of his mouth. _

_He looked up. His warm dark eyes were replaced by the coldness of don Paolo's eyes. you gasped. _

''_you're not the professor'' you yelled._

'_gneh heh heh…clever girl''._

_Luke and flora walked into the cabin with their face down._

''_luke, flora it's don paolo''! you yelled._

_They laughed at the exact same way as don paolo. They looked up as you saw that they were him too. The three don Paolo's slowly walked towards you. You screamed for the professor…for your parents…for everyone that came into your thoughts. You were grabbed from different side's. you felt as if you were choking, you kept screaming and struggling._

''_this can't be true'' was the last thing you thought before you woke up._

* * *

You woke up violent with tears streaming down your face, you body covered in sweat and the professor and luke holding you tight. Your mind was still in your dream so you kept screaming.

''flora, hold her for a moment'' the professor said.

Flora obeyed as she was told and the professor hovered over you. He placed both of his hands on your cheeks and gazed in your eyes.

''it's alright, it was a dream your awake now'' he whispered.

he kept whispering this until you looked in his eyes. you slowly regained the reality around you and stopped screaming. You closed your eyes and let the feeling of relief over come you.

''let her go now, she's awake'' the professor said.

You felt one of his hands travel to your fore head.

''hmm she rather warm, probably the flu'' he proclaimed.

You opened your eyes and looked around, still scared you would see don paolo some were. You looked back at the professor who had his eyes in worry. You couldn't control yourself anymore and began crying. You rolled yourself into a tight ball and let everything come in onto you. You felt someone placing his arms around you and squeezing you tight. You knew it was him.

''it's alright, it must have been an awful nightmare'' he said.

You felt awful, your head was pounding, your stomach felt as if there was a war into it and your nose, throat and mouth were full of…evil things. Your grabbed on tight to his shirt not wanting the comfort of someone holding you ever to go away.

''flora dear could you get me some towels and luke a glass of cold water'' the professor said.

They nodded and walked away. You were still crying and hiccupping. He massaged your skull and drew circles on your back with the palm of his hand to comfort you.

''now dear, could you tell me what happened, it's a relief to many if they tell their dreams you know'' he said calm.

You leaned back to get a view of his face but that only made you cry more. It wasn't only crying of the awful dream but also of happiness, because he was there with you and not don paolo. You nodded and tried to dry your tears, not that it helped because they kept flowing.

''I..was in a cabin together with you…and…*sniff* I tried to talk to you…and you..and I'' you said not able to control your voice without crying.

He pushed against his chest again and lifted you up and put you down on his lap. He rocked you like a baby, to calm you down. Luke walked back in with a glass of water and gave it to the professor.

''thank you my boy'' he said.

He lowered the glass to your mouth.

''here, drink, it will make you feel better'' he said.

You looked up and opened your mouth slightly. He put the glass to your lips and lifted it a bit. You felt the heavenly soft liquid plashing true your dry throat. You were really a baby know sitting in her daddy's lap getting the bottle. If you could only smile. He stopped as the glass was empty and gave it back to luke. Luke walked out of the cabin again to get some more.

''thank you'' was all you could say before choking into a big cough.

He chuckled.

''you're welcome my dear, do you think you tell me some more about your dream'' he asked.

you nodded and dried of your tears. You sighed and told him everything you could remember. After you were done flora walked inside with some towels and clean underwear for you. The professor was in thought.

''maybe you created a fear for don Paolo because of yesterday, and also a fear of losing us'' he said.

You didn't know what to think of it, you just wanted to stay like this forever, but without the pain all over your body. You felt a little bit sick yesterday, but today was only worse.

''you need to clean yourself up a bit my dear, flora could you help her, I don't think she will be able to do it herself'' he said.

''I can..'' you tried to say you could do it your own but you voice got worse with the minute and you coughed some more.

''of course, professor if you could depart for a moment'' flora said.

He nodded and tried to put you of his lap onto the bed again but you protested by holding onto his shirt and groaned. You couldn't do much as your strength had left you body and your voice was all gone. He put you on the bed and looked at you one more time. he wiped away a few strings of hair and again laid his hand on your fore head to check your temperature.

''hmm she warmer, she needs to be in bed the whole day'' he said.

He stood up straight and walked out of the cabin. Flora helped you out of your clothes and washed you of and put into some fresh clothes. You felt somewhat better and tried to thank flora but all what came out was a ''eegh'' sound. Flora giggled.

''you're welcome'' she said.

She laid you under the blanket's and laid a cold washcloth on you fore head.

''I will tell the professor and luke to let you sleep for a while, you need some good rest'' she said.

You nodded and closed your eyes, hoping you wouldn't dream again. you almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

You woke up some time later, still with some pain in your head, but the rest was gone. The sleep had done you very good. You still felted a little bit weak and checked your own temperature. It was a little bit lower. You sat up straight and rubbed your eyes.

''a good your awake''.

You were startled by the sudden noise and yelped.

''and your voice is back, good, good''.

You looked to your right were the professor sat on the other bed.

''you scared me professor'' you said.

He smiled.

''_he smiled…how long was that ago''_ you thought.

''how are you feeling dear''? he asked.

you rubbed your head and sighed.

''a little bit better, at least my voice is back''.

He nodded at that. You looked at him and thought about the dream again.

''_he was so…scary, I've never seen him like that before, even before he turned into don Paolo'' _you thought.

That thought made your eyes water. Not very much later the tears were running down your face again. His eyes shot open and he stood up. He walked towards you and sat down. He laid his hand on your shoulder, but the small contact made you flinch.

''don't touch me''! you yelled.

The professor was taken aback by the sudden happening.

''I want to help you'' he said slowly.

You sprung out of the bed(stupid as you were dizzy as hell) and tried to stand up straight. The professor also stood up.

''why….''? You cried out turning your head away and closing your eyes.

''what do you mean why''? he asked.

''why did you ran away''? you whispered.

he looked momentary shocked but regained his calm.

''do you love someone else''? you asked not wanting to know the answer.

He didn't respond. That was enough for you. You ran out of the cabin not caring you were sick anymore. You ignored al the confused faces passing by, you just ran and ran and ran until you reached the observation deck. You felt exhausted, you didn't want to faint, didn't want to hear or see Sophia, didn't want to be here anymore. You grabbed tight onto the railing as you were almost fainting.

''WHY ME…WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK SOMEONE ELSE, I don't want to be the chosen one anymore….'' You yelled and whispered.

you heard some fast footsteps running up to you. You know who it was, but didn't want to turn around. You were shaking all over from everything, it was taking too much of you. You wanted to jump over the railing and just die. You felt a hand being placed on your shoulder.

''please…. Listen to me'' he said.

You didn't want to….but you had to. You turned around and looked to his chest.

''I'm listening'' you whispered not wanting to abuse your voice any longer.

He tipped up your chin with his finger to make you look in his eyes.

''I love you'' he said.

Your eyes sprung open from bewilderment and so did your mouth.

''I just….don't know how to handle love anymore, I haven't loved anyone for a while now'' he explained.

You closed you mouth as your gaze softened.

''but…why did you say I'm so sorry'' you asked with a small shriek in your voice, tears running down your face again of humiliation and exhausting.

''because…I didn't knew if you loved me too and if I deserved you..'' he said.

You chuckled slightly. He wiped away the tears on your cheek and smiled a little smile.

''what's so funny about that'' he asked.

''how could you ever think something that stupid, of course you deserve me'' you said.

Your smile disappeared.

''I thought…you…didn't want me, and broke my heart'' you said.

he gasped.

''I would never…'' but before he could end his sentence he was interrupted by the sudden kiss on his lips.

You didn't want to be away from him ever again, the feeling you were having right now…was incredible. He closed his eyes and let his hand travel down to your waist and one to the back of your head. you placed both of your hands on his chest but it didn't take you long to realize that you were the one that could make the kiss deeper..you let you arms travel around his neck and pulled him closer. You heard him moan slightly and whispered I love you against his lips. You could feel him pushing you slightly against the railing, but it made you warm all over to be wanted that bad. A thought came into your mind as you broke the kiss. He looked startled.

''wh…what's wrong, my love'' he asked.

''I'm sick, I might infect you'' you said.

He chuckled.

''you know my dear, I don't really care much about getting the flu'' he said and kissed you again.

This was the moment that you wanted to last forever but of course that wasn't possible. You were interrupted by luke and flora who stood behind the professor with their mouths wide open. Flora tinted a light shade of pink as luke asked what you two were doing. You broke the kiss and laughed.

''maybe you should try it sometime on flora luke'' you giggled and winked to flora who was turning more and more red.

The professor shook his head and let go of you. Unfortunately his body was the only thing that was making you still stand, so you fell to the ground. The professor looked as if he could hit himself with a hammer and picked you up, bride style.

''I'm so sorry'' he said.

You smiled and leaned against his chest.

''don't ever say you're sorry again '' you said before falling asleep.

''I promise'' he said and kissed you on you sleep.

* * *

**Ow mah gawd I never thought I could write something like this when I'm emotional  
I think this is the best chapter until know, really I mean come on….so much emotions  
well hope you liked it  
it isn't the end yet^^  
there are coming more and more chapters  
I don't own any of the level 5 characters and stuff**


	15. Chapter 15 marrying and sex

**Chapter 15 marrying and sex **

* * *

The day began as bright as can be. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue and luke was singing…..wait…what? you walked out of your cabin to see were luke was to make him stop singing! The sound was awful and you ears were almost popping out of your head.

''LUKE PLEASE'' you yelled.

The sound stopped and a mumble was heard.

''sorry…'' he called.

The professor walked out of his cabin and chuckled. He walked towards you and smiled warm.

''how are you feeling my dear'' he asked.

you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled by his ear.

''good, now is see you'' you whispered.

he chuckled again and hugged you back. You did feel better but your were still kind of dull. You leaned against him with your eyes closed. The warmth of his body made you sleepy. You sighed and, of course, fell asleep. You heard some were in the back of your mind a voice softly saying you need to wake up. You opened your eyes to see the flora sitting beside you on the bed. You sat up straight and rubbed your eyes.

''was it a dream''? you asked more to yourself than to flora.

She giggled.

''no silly, you fell asleep while you were hugging the professor'' she said.

You smiled at the memory of yesterday. You could say without shame that it was the most beautiful day of your life, even though you were too sick to stand up straight. Flora smiled to and blushed.

''flora? Why are you blushing''? you asked curious.

''uhm..ow nothing'' she said with an evil grin plastered all over her face.

You chuckled.

''you're not very good at lying too your know''.

She smiled.

''doesn't matter, I'm not gonna tell ya'' she said.

You frowned.

''aw come on'' you begged.

You made the most cutest face you could come up with and pretend to cry. She giggled.

''you can't fool me, but alright I tell you''.

You grinned at your success. She stopped smiling and blushed.

''it's…about luke''.

Your ears peaked up at the name of her boyfriend.

''what about him''? you asked.

''he…'' she said.

A thought came into your mind.

''he didn't do something you didn't like did he? Don't say he touched you without permission''! you almost yelled.

She smiled again.

''no, nothing of sorts, he asked me if I would marry him if we turn eight-teen''.

You gasped.

''and…what did you say'' you asked even more curious now.

''I said I had to think about it first, and well I couldn't stand his puppy eyes so I said yes, but I'm not sure about it yet'' she explained.

''so that's why he was singing'' you mumbled.

''what''? she asked.

''ow nothing, but flora why don't you tell him you're not sure'' you said.

''because I don't want to hurt him'' she said turning her head away.

You sighed, this wasn't going to work.

''and what if you fall in love with someone else and you marry luke, do you still don't want to hurt him then''? you asked.

she gasped.

''I would never fall in love with someone else'' she said.

You chuckled.

''so your saying you DO want to marry luke''?

she blushed.

''yes…I think I do..''.

she smiled and hugged you.

''thank you so much, if you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do'' she said very grateful.

You hugged her back and decided to change into some other clothes. You pulled open your suitcase and looked around.

''_could use some more clothes….only have that dress and a pair of jeans left, ow and there that cute top''_ you thought.

You were worrying so much about your clothes that you almost didn't even heard the professor come in. you turned around and gasped. He looked at you and blushed. He almost immediately turned around.

''ow my..I'm so sorry dear, I didn't knew, I should have knocked'' he said.

You were standing in front of your mirror with nothing on except your underwear. You blushed and thought about what to do.

''_ow god, this isn't happening….wait…I'm his girlfriend now, I could…no he would probably….I can try''_ you thought.

You slowly walked towards him while he was murmuring to himself that he had to knock and be a gentleman. You placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. His eyes were still tight shut and his hands were trembling. You placed your hands on his chest and pushed him against a wall.

''what are you….can I look already''? he asked.

you pushed you body against him and reached for his ear.

''yes'' you said In a way your lips would touch his ear.

He shivered beneath you as you slowly, very slowly, made you way down again. He opened his eyes but closed them again. You tilled your head to the side in confusion.

''am I that ugly''? you asked.

he sharply inhaled as you let your hands travel down his chest.

''no *hiss* you're not ugly, your beautiful…but'' he said true his teeth.

''but..''? you asked.

''I can't…I need to..ah…be a gentleman and..ah..control myself from animalistic behavior'' he said holding back the urge to look.

You smiled.

''but were together now right? You may look'' you said and blushed.

''_what am I doing, and why am I feeling so…heated up''_ you thought.

''I….I can't…I'm ah please'' he said.

''ow hush'' you said before softly kissing him.

You moaned as he kissed you back. You leaned back and broke the kiss. His eyes remained closed but his lips reached to you for more. He kissed you rougher now with his warm mouth.

''hmm'' you moaned.

You could get used to this. His hot hungry kisses became more wild as his tongue made his way true your lips. You were surprised and let him dominate you. He suddenly broke the kiss and, to your surprise, opened his eyes. he looked in your eyes with his face all red.

''I…I…is this?'' he said.

You smiled and nodded, but…you wanted more. He gulped as he looked down your body. You chuckled and kissed him on his forehead. It made him looked up.

''you know…this is yours know'' you said warming up again.

His face remained the same. Your smile faded and you thought about your position. You tiptoed your way up and kissed him again. You knew he couldn't last his manners very much longer and decided to make it harder for him. You opened your mouth and pushed him more to the wall. You let your hands travel down his chest again and felt him tense. He kissed you back and began to dominate. He slightly groaned when you placed your leg around his hip. He let one hand travel from behind your back to the leg, you could feel his hand caressing your skin and moaned. The heat of the moment was becoming too much for you but you still wanted more. And the professor obviously wanted more to. He grabbed your leg and back tight and turned you both around. It was you who was pushed against the wall now. You never saw this side of him before, but you liked it, a lot. He pushed you to the wall harder and broke the kiss. You groaned in protest but was silent when he kissed your neck. He grabbed your other leg and pulled you up so both your legs were wrapped around his hips. You could swear you could feel some sort of stick pushing in your thighs. you looked down to see the bulb in his pants.

''_what's….OW MY GOD HE'S HAVING A ERECTION BECAUSE OF ME''!_ you thought.

This was maybe going a little bit far for you. He was still kissing your neck but began to rise again to kiss you on the mouth. You could feel his manhood poking in between your legs.

''ah..hershel..ah I think this is going to far'' you said.

He looked up as his expression changed from lust to shame. He backed off and put you onto the ground. You looked to the ground not knowing what to say.

''I'm sorry…I, I didn't mean to'' he said.

You looked at him and smiled. You walked towards him and placed your hands on the side of his cheeks.

''what did I say about saying sorry'' you smiled.

He smiled too and placed a small peck on your lips. He looked down his pants and blushed.

''well…I think I will retreat to my bedroom for a moment'' he said.

You laughed and nodded. He hugged you once and walked away. As he closed the door you sighed.

''well that was….*looking for the right word* instructive'' you said.

You changed into the jeans and top, still feeling a bit warm. You departed from your room to see luke, flora and the professor talking to the mechanic guy. You walked up to them and heard the professor saying something about the luxury cabins. The mechanic guy opened the door to the luxury cabins and the four of you walked true. Your walked beside flora and asked what you were doing, she explained that there was something about these rooms that the professor wanted to investigate. Luke opened the door and you and flora gasped. The room was beautiful before but it didn't smell so nice. The professor looked at the train ticket doctor Andrew shrader gave him and studied it. His eyes shot open and he looked at you.

''my dear, do you remember when I asked you about where we were going''? he asked.

you gulped.

''ye..yes, why''?

''how did you…knew we were going to Folsense''? he asked.

flora and luke looked at the professor for a moment and back to you.

''professah…how do you know where we are going, there's no destination on the train ticket'' luke said.

''ow there certainly is my boy, look at the train ticket for a moment, I'm sure you will find it'' the professor said not leaving his gaze from you.

You didn't know how to answer, you couldn't just lie to him anymore…you loved the man for god's sake. You sighed and closed your eyes.

''_maybe I just have to tell him the truth'' _you thought. ''_but what if he doesn't believe me or hate's me forever for lying to him'' _you were put in a desperate situation.

* * *

**Muahaha I know another cliffhanger  
and how did you like the fluff in the middle ^^  
Was pretty good heh  
next chapter more action less….fluff  
I don't own anything**


	16. Chapter 16 folsense

**A/N: I'm sorry little authors note, I said in the last chapter I would make an action out of this one well I discovered I'm not very good at action so don't think too much out of it ^^**

* * *

_**Previous**_

The professor looked at the train ticket doctor Andrew shrader gave him and studied it. His eyes shot open and he looked at you.

''my dear, do you remember when I asked you about where we were going''? he asked.

you gulped.

''ye..yes, why''?

''how did you…knew we were going to Folsense''? he asked.

flora and luke looked at the professor for a moment and back to you.

''professah…how do you know where we are going, there's no destination on the train ticket'' luke said.

''ow there certainly is my boy, look at the train ticket for a moment, I'm sure you will find it'' the professor said not leaving his gaze from you.

You didn't know how to answer, you couldn't just lie to him anymore…you loved the man for god's sake. You sighed and closed your eyes.

''_maybe I just have to tell him the truth'' _you thought. ''_but what if he doesn't believe me or hate's me forever for lying to him'' _you were put in a desperate situation.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Folsense**

He kept looking at you, not in the same way like back in the cabin, ow no way different.

''I think I've got it professah'' luke said.

He adverted his gaze to luke as he explained how you could see the name ''FOLSENSE''. You sat down next to flora and tried to figure out how to answer it or more specifically him. Flora yawned. You turned to look at her.

''flora, are you tired my dear''? you asked.

you heard the professor and luke had stopped talking and sat down on the opposite side of the room. Flora nodded and yawned again. You looked at luke who yawned too. You had to hold back the urge to do it yourself but it was already too late. You remembered the flowers who made everyone fall asleep. Why were you remembering so less of the professor Layton game? You played it day and night when you had bought it. So why didn't you remember what was going to happen?

''could you please explain how you knew this, my love''? the professor said.

''_he still calls me my love, so that means he still trusts me right? Or maybe he's testing me'' _you thought.

You yawned again, you all had to get out of there before you would all fall asleep.

''I think we need to get out of here, now''! you said.

You looked to flora who already had fallen asleep. The next one was luke and not much later you felt really really tired.

''what's happening, we should not….fall'' the professor said while slowly drifting off.

You could still see him fall asleep before you yourself knocked out.

* * *

You heard a hard noise coming from around you. You tried to open your eyes but could not.

''_is this a dream again_''? you thought.

You heard luke mumble and flora sneeze.

''luke, flora are you guys there''? you asked.

you heard shifting around you and a sigh. You tried to open your eyes again. It worked, but you only saw darkness. You felt around you to check the area. You could feel the same fabric as before when you were sitting on the couch, It probably was the couch. You suddenly saw a flash of light coming true the window. It was a fast flash but you could see luke and the professor still sitting on the opposite side of you. You could hear the wheels of the train slow down. Suddenly the puzzle of the train popped into your head. you had to solve it…you guessed. You had to move the train parts and switch two of them. After a few tries you finally solved it, but the result wasn't what you expected. You fell asleep again.

* * *

It was moments later when you felt two hands shaking you awake and calling your name. you opened your eyes and saw that the lights had turned on again. Had you dreamed it? The one who was shaking you was flora. You looked around to see the professor trying to awake luke and flora sitting down next to you.

''what happened professor''? flora asked.

the professor looked at you.

''I think you will have to ask her'' he said looking at you.

''_her! Why did he call me her, what's wrong, is he angry, is he mad, does he still trust me or more important still loves me''_ you thought.

He adverted his gaze back to luke and continued trying to wake him up. Flora looked at you with a questionable look.

''I guess….I have to tell you guys something'' you said.

He looked up with surprise in his eyes. you couldn't look him in the eyes, it would take too much of you. ''What if….'' was rolling true your head. you sighed and was just beginning to talk when you heard a loud thud!

''what in the name..'' luke said looking more awake than ever now.

You wished you could just crawl in the professors arms and think about nothing else, but you couldn't. you were finally so close to him but now you're the most far away you could possibly imagine. Luke looked out of the window and gasped.

''professah, there's a station there in the dark'' luke said.

The professor stood up and walked to luke. He shot you one last glance before looking out of the window. You didn't know what to do.

'' _Sophia, I could seriously use some help now''_ you thought.

You heard no respond, like she disappeared out of your head. you could almost cry, why was this happening, why did you have to say Folsense back then.

''I think we need to step out of the train children'' the professor said.

He grabbed his well known suitcase and started to depart. Flora and luke followed swiftly as did you. The four of you stepped out of the train to see a long dark hallway in front of you. You looked at all the pictures that were hanging on the wall, probably from Folsense itself. They were simply said beautiful.

''hmm….I wonder'' the professor(obviously)wondered.

You all decided to walk along and see what this city was all about. You still thought it was the best to tell the truth but you couldn't shake of the feeling something terrible will happen when you would do that. You didn't have the same famous intuition as the professor but it was still a good one too. And you also thought it was strange that you were remembering fewer of the diabolical box itself. It was all too strange to realize. You were walking out of the hallway into a sort of big, well..hall. there was a deafening silence between all of you and the surroundings, but it was disturbed by an earthquake. Everything around you shook and you were really having a hard time standing up. You felt two strong hands around your shoulders keeping you more steady. You looked to your right to see the professor holding you. Flora was on the other hand holding luke from falling. You felt somehow light in your head when the shaking stopped. The professor let go of you and frowned. He picked up his suitcase and began to run towards the exit of the building. You looked at flora and luke who shrugged and followed along. The moment you came outside you were met by all sort of colors. Every building around was glowing of the little lamps. You turned around to see the train station slightly lighting up. The wrack you saw on the other side had turned into a beautiful tower full of lights. Luke and flora gasped as they also turned around.

''professor what has happened over here''? flora asked.

''well my dear, I don't have the slightest idea, but so long we are here we need a place to stay, let's look for a hotel shall we'' he said.

You nodded as he looked your way, but the look wasn't for approval it was for a search. He was probably searching for answers, answers you couldn't give yet. You needed to be on a place where it would be quiet and peaceful, like in the hotel. There you could give a sort of explanation, nothing big really just the truth. But it was going to be hard to convince them if you were forgetting lots of things that were going to be important. You sighed and walked along. The professor had to solve a puzzle with some kid about which building was the hotel. It didn't last long before the professor had solved the easy puzzle and the four of you walked to the building. The professor paid for two rooms and walked upstairs. Luke yawned.

''luke my boy, are you tired''? the professor asked.

''hmm just a bit professor'' he said.

''well let's get some sleep before we investigate this strange little town'' the professor said.

The professor took, to your surprise, your hand and pulled you along.

''flora, luke I trust you to be in one room for this night, I don't want anything to happen, am I clear'' he said.

Flora blushed as luke just looked confused. You giggled slightly at his face and said your goodnights. This was it, you had to tell him now you two were alone. He guided you in the room and closed the door. He leaned back against the door as you walked further into the room.

''ow what a lovely room'' you said while caressing the wood of the bed.

He looked up and smiled. It was a smile you weren't expecting, a smile of sadness. You walked up to him and stopped.

''are you alright''? you asked.

He sighed.

''you're keeping something secret for me, I thought I could trust you'' he said.

''but you can trust me'' you flapped out.

''do you even love me''? he asked quit serious.

You couldn't believe your ears, was he really saying this. The tears streamed down your face.

''how can you say something like that'' you whispered.

You turned around and walked towards the bed. You knew you had to tell him, but you didn't think he would think you didn't love him. He walked towards you and sat down besides you. He placed one finger under your chin and tipped it up. You were looking straight in his face now. What was he planning to do?

* * *

**Muahahah I'm full of cliffhanger ^^  
two chapters in one day wow I'm good :D  
hope you liked it  
isn't it exiting  
I don't own anything  
little bit action right?...I'm still bad in it**


	17. Chapter 17 the truth

**Chapter 17 the truth**

* * *

'' _is he going to kiss me, or reject me''?_ you thought when he looked in your eyes.

you didn't see any sadness anymore, just curiosity.

''please, tell me do you even love me''? he asked.

you wanted to be someplace else, you didn't want to explain this. He let his finger off your chin and down to his leg. He was probably expecting a no. you had an idea. You stood up, curious eyes following you. You grabbed a hold on his legs and closed them together. You sat down on his lap and placed your arms around his neck. His eyes weren't visible because of his hat. You hugged him lightly and crawled your head under his chin.

''I love you more than anything in the world'' you whispered and cried softly.

You were almost about to get up and run when he finally grabbed you and hugged you back. His eyes still weren't visible and he was silent the whole time.

''promise me something'' he said.

You looked up and saw a single teardrop slowly making its way down his cheek.

''don't ever leave me'' he whispered before squeezing you tight.

''never'' you said.

You knew you still had to tell him. You wiped away the teardrop with the back of your finger and replaced it by a small kiss. He finally looked up, eyes slightly red.

''I was so afraid…..I love you so much'' he said.

You smiled and blushed. Why was this guy making you feel so special, loved and wanted. He was everything you ever dreamed of. He placed his finger under your chin again and lifted it slightly up. He placed a sweet warm kiss on your lips. It lasted for long until he finally broke the kiss.

''you still need to tell me what your holding secret for me'' he said.

You gulped, of course you had to. You nodded and blinked. How were you going to explain this? You started talking while he listened patiently. You told him everything from your home to Sophia. After you were done he looked in thought.

''_please believe me''_ you thought.

''I understand if you don't believe me, but it's the truth and I won't lie to you'' you said.

''if you're really telling the truth, you know everything about me, and luke and flora'' he said.

''well I do know certain things, but the weirdest part is I'm forgetting more and more by the day off this world and the game'' you told him.

You stood up from his lap and walked to the window.

''but against what do you have to protect me''? he asked.

''I have no idea'' you answered.

He sighed and also stood up. You turned around just in time to see him collapse on the ground.

''hershel''! you called.

You ran to him and kneeled to the ground.

''if what you say is the truth than it means you will eventually go back to your own world…and I won't even remember a thing of you'' he whispered.

you didn't know how to answer to that.

''I…I..I don't know'' you said.

He looked up and smiled.

''well I'm glad you're here with me now, knowing you love me'' he said.

you hugged him and helped him stand up. You yawned.

''looks like you could use some good night rest'' he said and smiled.

You nodded and decided to change into you nightwear. You were in your underwear when you turned around. You saw the professor shooting shy glances at you. You chuckled and walked up to him. He also was in his underwear and nothing more. You looked down to exam his body and blushed.

''nice abs prof'' you giggled.

He smiled and blushed redder. He walked closer to you so your body's would slightly touch. You were only centimeters away from each other's faces and you hands intertwined. He lowered his head and you reached up. You met each other half way and kissed passionately. It wasn't yours or his intention to be like this tonight but well…you didn't mind. He took your other hand and guided you to the bed. He laid you down on the spread and hovered over you. You let your hands flow true his soft hair and slipped your other hand down his back. You wanted to feel his muscles under your skin and explored. His hands were still properly on the sides of your head but you wanted him to touch. You muffled out a groan and opened your eyes. his eyes eventually also opened and he broke the kiss. '

'is something wrong my love''? he asked.

you blushed not knowing how to say this to a gentleman.

''I want you to….to'' you said blushing harder.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion and smiled. He placed a small kiss on your nose.

''don't be so cute'' he said with an evil grin.

You were taken back by his action and decided to tease him. You let your hands travel down his chest. He looked down and blushed.

''what are you…''? he asked but you hushed him with your mouth.

You didn't know how you did it but you turned both of you around so you were on top now. You broke the kiss and smirked. You sitting on his lower parts and wanted to take advantage of that. He said up supporting his weight on his elbows and looked slightly confused. You moved your hips once, and the reaction you got out of him was priceless. He let out a moan and widened his eyes. you smirked even harder and did it once more, and twice and more and more. It didn't take you long to get him panting. He laid back on the pillow again and groaned. You traced his muscles with your nails leaving small red lines on his chest. He seemed to like it though. You could feel a stiff sensation grow in his pants. You stopped moving getting a moan in protest. You chuckled when you looked down at the, now, very hard manhood poking in your belly. You didn't expect the next thing to happen. He reached up getting a hold of your arms and turned you around. He was fast and firm but gentle and sweet at the same time. he was hovering over you now still slightly panting. You looked down seeing his erection twitch. He very slowly reached down and kissed you feather light on the mouth. He broke the kiss and gazed in your eyes.

''I think we should call it a day for now, do you mind''? he asked.

''no, not at all, I'm pretty tired so'' you answered.

You looked down and blushed.

''and what about..'' you pointed out to his ''stick''.

He gulped.

''uhm….well you see, it will….eventually go over…I guess'' he said.

A naughty thought came into your mind, but you didn't dare to say it. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and placed the covers up around both of you. The light went off and you turned around once more.

''ow I forgot, could you please check on for a and luke for a moment, you know, I mean before they do anything…'' he said.

You giggled.

''do you really think they would do something like that and why do I have to check it''? you said.

''well…you never know and I can't go out the door with….uhum…this'' he answered.

You laughed.

''ow yeah heh sorry, I'm gonna look, be right back''.

''be careful my love'' he said before you put on a robe and left the room.

You sighed and laughed at his stupidity sometimes. You opened the door to flora and Luke's room and saw them sitting on the covers.

''guys, you really need to catch some sleep you know'' you said making them turn around.

To your surprise flora was crying.

''flora are you okay'' you asked while walking towards the bed.

''no I'm dying'' she said.

You gasped.

''what, why''? you yelled.

''I'm bleeding from the inside out'' she cried.

You looked at her body not seeing were she was bleeding.

''but flora….where''? you asked.

she stood up from the bed and blushed. She lifted her skirt as you saw bloodstains on her underwear. You laughed.

''flora you're not dying, you are just growing up'' you said.

She looked confused.

''what do you mean'' luke said from behind.

''didn't the professor ever told you, or anyone''? you asked.

flora and luke looked at each other and shrugged.

''no not really I guess, what do you mean''? flora said.

You sighed and guided flora to the bathroom first to change into clean underwear and put in some sanitary napkins. After you were done you sat the two children in front of you and explained everything about flora becoming a woman and were baby's came from. The faces luke gave in between the explanation were soft said hilarious. When you were done the professor came into the room.

''is everything alright dear, you were staying away so long'' he said looking confused.

You frowned.

''hershel didn't you ever tell them anything'' you said slapping yourself in the face.

He looked even more confused now.

''what do you mean''? he asked.

''flora just got her first period and she thought she was dying'' you explained.

Flora blushed and giggled slightly. Luke was now showing no emotion at all, his face was just a white blanket. The professor looked to the ground in shame. '

'how are you feeling my dear'' he asked to flora.

''just a little bit of pain in my stomach but that's normal right''? she asked to you. You nodded and smiled.

What a spectacular day.

* * *

**No cliffhanger :'(  
ow well hope you liked this chapter ^^  
don't own anything  
liked the fluff again?  
there's coming more ^^**


	18. Chapter 18 'who are you?

**Chapter 18 who are you?**

* * *

The next morning you woke in a unexpected position. You woke up facing the opposite side off the room with two strong arms around your waist and two legs around your hips. And you could swear that there was something hard poking in your back. You moved a little getting a groan from behind you. You gasped as you looked down your back.

''_ow come on, when does that thing back down''_ you thought.

He moaned slightly when you tried to move his arms and legs away. You were stuck in this awkward position until he would wake up. You didn't want to wake him up yet, because of the long night before.

* * *

_Flashback_

''_come on you still need to explain luke everything and you know it'' you said._

''_but….but'' the professor mumbled._

''_I told flora everything and told them both about where babies come from, you will have to tell luke everything about growing up or else…'' you threatened._

_He sighed and looked at luke who still was staring to the wall with a blank expression._

''_luke my boy, I think we need to talk for a moment'' he said while blushing furiously._

_Luke didn't move one bit. You walked over to him and waved one hand before his face. It was like he had frozen._

''_luke…are you okay''? you asked._

''_this is gonna take some time, go to bed you two, I'll handle luke'' the professor said._

_End of flashback_

* * *

You chuckled at the flashback, they were getting less weird and more handy. You held back the urge to yelp as he moved and rubbed his ''stick'' against your back. You tried to turn your head to get a view of his face, it worked. He was smiling in his sleep…how sweet. You turned back and closed your eyes, it wasn't like you couldn't catch some more sleep. You suddenly felt his hand move over your belly and slightly touch every inch. You sighed as it felt somewhat good. You then felt him kissing your back head.

''hershel are you awake''? you asked.

no answer, he probably was dreaming. He began kissing your neck, which you couldn't resist. You moaned softly, still not wanting to wake him up. He began trailing his way over your body with his hands. His manhood was rubbing small circles down your back..down…down and down. you held your breath when he licked your ear and could release it when he finally stopped. He stopped everything he was doing and let you go. You sighed and turned around. He was still smiling and laid his head against yours. This position was more comfortable for you. He suddenly grabbed you tight and began kissing you in a rough way. And not just your mouth he was kissing everywhere. He kissed a sensitive spot in your neck when you couldn't control yourself anymore, and let out a moan. He opened his eyes and stopped.

''wha…what was I doing''? he asked still crawled up in your neck.

You panted slightly and hung back to see his face. You giggled when he made a confused face and kissed him on the fore head.

''I think you where dreaming….do you remember what it was about''? you asked with a grin.

He looked in thought for a moment and blushed.

''did I….do anything''? he asked.

you chuckled and looked in his eyes.

''shall I show to you what you did to me''? you said.

He nodded and you smirked. You began to do exactly what he did to you but made it slightly different. Instead of poking you in the back with….you know what, you just let your hands travel down to his waist and stroke slightly over his manhood. He closed his eyes and inhaled deep. You kissed him on the lips and let the warmth overcome you. The little butterflies in your stomach were doing flip-flop's and heat began to boil up in your lower parts. The soft strokes over his manhood were beginning to get faster when he panted and kissed you in the neck. He eventually stopped you and looked you serious in the eyes.

''where did you learn to do such things my love'' he asked with a smile.

You blushed and kissed him.

''just learned it myself'' you answered.

He laughed and got up. He walked towards the shower and winked at you before he closed the door. You blushed and changed into some regular clothes. You walked out of the room and wanted to check on the children, but before you wanted the open the door is already shot open with luke running out of it.

''uhm…good morning luke is everything alright''? you asked.

''no, where is jovi''? he yelled.

You thought about where the little cat was and walked back to your own bedroom. You opened the door and saw the professor standing in the middle off the room with only a towel over his waist. You blushed and walked in.

''hershel, do you know where jovi is''? you asked.

he looked around and studied the room.

''ah there's the little fellow he's in your bag sleeping'' he said.

You walked over to your bag and reached out for the little kitten.

''good morning sweetie, would you like some breakfast'' you murmured against the little creature.

It opened it's big eyes and happily meowed good morning. You picked it out of your bag and put it back on your head again.

''you like that spot do ya'' you said.

It purred and played with your hair**(ow mah gawd too adorable). **You smiled and walked over to the professor who still stood there with his towel. You grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek, and jovi licked him on his nose. The professor chuckled at jovi and petted the small beast behind his ears.

''I will let you get dressed honey, we will be down stairs getting some breakfast'' you said.

He nodded and walked back to the bathroom. You walked back to the room of luke and flora. Luke and flora were already out of the room waiting for you. The moment they saw you and jovi they sprinted to you.

''good morning where did you find jovi''? flora asked.

''ow he was just sleeping in my bag, being cute and stuff'' you said with a smile.

Jovi looked at flora and luke with curious eyes and sprang from your head to that of flora. Flora giggled and tried to get the kitten of her head into her arms.

''not fair, I want to hold him to'' luke said.

You chuckled.

''just wait for your turn luke, he likes both of you'' you said.

''maybe he just likes woman more luke'' flora said with an evil smile.

Luke frowned and tried to get jovi out of flora's hands. '

'luke be careful'' you warned him but it was already too late.

Jovi sprang out of flora's arms and ran off. You called him a few times but it didn't help.

''ow my god, I'm so sorry, I…I… I didn't mean to'' luke said in panic.

''it's alright luke we will find him'' flora said.

You nodded and sighed.

''what has happened'' the professor said scaring the heck out of you standing right behind you suddenly.

You held on to your heart and turned around. Flora explained what happened while luke almost cried.

''well let's go start looking for him than, it's a dangerous world out there for such a little kitten'' he said.

''luke, I need you now, or I need your super awesome animal powers'' you said in a sweet tone.

He smiled and nodded slightly. You and the gang walked out off the hotel and began to look for jovi.

''jovi'' the four of you called but there was no answer.

You walked by a restaurant with a huge lobster on it and a huge omelet standing in front.

''excuse me sir but did you maybe see a small grey kitten pass''? you asked.

''well I did not see a grey kitten pass but I did see a dog going west'' the man said.

''ow well thank you anyway'' you said slightly disappointed.

The professor laid a hand on your shoulder trying to make you comfortable, but it didn't help much as you smiled and walked away. You felt sad to lose jovi, it was your new companion. He was cute, smart and above all sweet as hell. You walked true the next street as you saw a dog barking at something. You walked up to the dog but couldn't get much closer as he turned around and tried to bite you. You, the girl you were, ran away screaming. Luke tried to get closer to the dog by walking to him but that didn't go to well either, because he also ran away screaming…

''maybe when we give him something to eat, he will hold back'' flora suggested.

''that's a good idea flora my dear, we will look for something to eat for the dog by the grocery store'' the professor said.

You smiled and walked along, while luke was still screaming like a little girl…..finally by the grocery store, being hold up by some really freak-ish puzzle people you could get something for the stupid dog. The guy**(who I think looks a lot like a woman)**of course had a puzzle, but, to your relief, the professor solved it in no time receiving a big flesh thingy. You turned back to the street with the dog and gave the flesh thingy to it. He happily accepted the flesh and began to bite the thing like it was his enemy. You walked around the dog in a bow to see where it was barking at. In the alley was standing a girl. The girl was holding something. When you looked closer you could see it was jovi what she was holding. You walked towards the girl with a smile but it faded when you saw her face.

''uhm…excuse me but do I know you from something''? you asked.

she looked up from jovi and gasped. Jovi looked at you and sprang out of her arms in your arms. You smiled at the jovi and petted the little beast.

''mommy mist you, don't ever run away again'' you said.

You looked at the girl who seemed to be smiling.

''what's your name''? you asked.

''my name is…'' she said looking in deep thought.

She suddenly seemed to be scared of something and ran off.

''wait'' you called but she was gone

''who was she''? luke asked.

''I dunno…she seemed scared of something when I asked her what her name was'' you explained.

The professor looked in deep thought.

''maybe we should look for the girl before retrieving to our investigation'' he suggested.

You nodded and put jovi back on your head. he turned around once and laid down in a lazy way eying to get some sleep. You chuckled and thought about the girl.

''_who is she…''?_ you thought.

* * *

**Pam pam pam paaaaaaam  
cliffhanger yaay*sparkles* :D  
hope you liked it ^^  
don't own any of the level-5 characters and if I did I would let myself play in it :D  
love ya please review :D**


	19. Chapter 19 the strange girl

**Chapter 19 the strange girl**

* * *

jovi had already fallen asleep and you were still thinking about the weird girl. You knew her from something. Was she a character in the game? Could be, you were forgetting way too much.

''what had scared her''? you murmured.

''what did you say my dear''? the professor asked.

''ow uhm I said what had scared her away'' you said.

''it was something you didn't see, maybe we need to check the alley out'' luke suggested.

''yeah great idea sweetie'' flora said.

The professor chuckled at the blushing boy and began to walk into the alley. You followed behind him, being a little bit afraid of the dark. You thought you saw something in the shadows and grabbed on his arm. He stopped to look at you.

''is everything alright''? he asked.

''uhm…sure, yeah I'm fine hehehe'' you answered, sweat dropping down your back.

He smiled and grabbed you by your hand. You sighed when he slightly squeezed your hand and walked along. At the end of the alley was a split.

''which way shall we go professah''? luke asked.

''flora, you and I will go to the right and you and luke will go together my love to the left'' he said while looking at you.

You nodded and smiled. He reached down and planted a kiss on your fore head.

''be careful'' he whispered.

you blushed at the concerned look in his eyes.

''and please take care of luke for me for a while'' he said while he winked to you.

You let go of his hand and grabbed the one of luke. You and luke waved goodbye and turned left.

''_great me and luke are the most scared from the four, this can't get better''_ you thought.

You walked under a tunnel and stopped to see a large dump.

''what a mess here, I think we can't go further, let's head back'' luke said.

You nodded and began to turn around. But suddenly you heard a loud noise. You were to much in shock to notice luke had run away and you turned around again. there you saw the last thing you expected, you saw inspector chelmey and Barton looking true the mess for something. Barton looked at you and his mouth fell open. He ran to the inspector and tucked on his sleeve while still looking at you.

''what is it Barton, don't you see I'm busy'' inspector chelmey said.

''but but sir'' Barton said.

''what spit it out man'' he said.

''it's….an angel'' he said while pointing to you.

Chelmey turned around with a grim as on his face but it immediately changed when he looked at you.

''it is indeed…an angel'' he said with his mouth wide open.

You chuckled when you heard the voice off the professor calling your name behind you. The two man slowly walked towards you with their mouth wide open not knowing what to say. The professor reached you and grabbed you on your shoulder to turn you around.

''are you alright, no harm done, nothing happened''? he asked before looking at the inspector.

''ah inspector chelmey, your also here''? he asked.

''Layton…do you know this…angel''? he asked.

the professor looked at you and raised his eyebrows.

''uhm…I guess yes why''? he said with a smile.

You smiled back and walked towards the inspector. You saw him holding his breath more, the closer you came and giggled.

''inspector chelmey, Scotland yard'' he yelled.

You introduced yourself.

''ow and she's not an angel, she's just beautiful'' the professor said.

You blushed and smiled at him.

''thanks'' you said and winked at him.

''even her voice is one of an angel, how…how on earth could she be a human'' the inspector quoted.

''hehehe well uhm sorry, but I really am just a person inspector chelmey'' you said.

You walked towards the professor and leaned against his chest.

''_this will make clear I'm with him before they make any weird thoughts''_ you thought.

''so what were you doing in this…dump inspector'' the professor asked.

''that's none of your business Layton, I'm busy with the case of the murder of Andrew Schrader'' he said.

''ow well, if you have any information I may know and what can be useful to me, please let me know'' he said.

''of course anything left''? the inspector asked.

''uhm..yeah did you maybe see anyone suspicious wandering these streets''? you asked.

''uhm..no didn't see anything, except for that large dog on the beginning, and you Barton, did you see anything for this fine young lady'' the inspector said.

''n…nn…no sir, I…I..I..I didn't think s…so'' Barton said.

''ow well thanks guys, I think were going on are we''? you asked to the professor.

''yes of course my love, inspector, Barton good day'' the professor said.

The inspector and Barton nodded and turned around and continued on…..digging. you sighed again.

''did you find anything before you came to me''? you asked.

''not quiet, luke came screaming around the corner and yelled you were in trouble'' he answered.

You chuckled.

''well it was quit the scare, but hey they called me an angel, so no problems, and thanks for coming so fast for me'' you said and hugged his arm.

''you're welcome my dear, can I ask you something''? he said.

''sure, what's up''? you asked.

''the girl, how did she look''? he asked.

''uhm….well she was around my age, and she had beautiful long black hair, green eyes and she was the same height as me'' you told him.

''hmm, never seen anyone like that before'' he said.

Luke and flora walked together around the corner and waved.

''are you guys okay, what was there''? flora asked.

you chuckled.

''it was a huge monster with a large mouth and he tried to eat me'' you said while pretending to be a monster.

Luke's face turned whiter and flora looked amused.

''but…where is he, and how did you escaped''? luke asked.

you placed your hands on Luke's shoulder and leaned down to his ear.

''he's..behind you'' you whispered as he began screaming and running again.

Flora chuckled and tried to calm him down.

''luke, she was kidding'' she said with a smile.

He frowned and folded his arms together.

''why do you keep joking on me like that'' he said.

You smiled.

''just some payback for scaring my kitty'' you said and petted jovi on her back.

''shall we continue''? the professor asked.

You all nodded and walked towards a shop with a huge camera on it. The man in the shop had a puzzle for the professor and luke was trying to solve a hidden puzzle. You and flora had to wait for a moment so you talked.

''I'm still sorry for letting jovi go'' flora said.

''flora, it wasn't your fold, it was that of luke'' you said while grinning at luke.

''ow well, maybe we could look outside for the girl, she might walk by'' flora said.

''great idea come on'' you said and walked out of the shop.

Outside the shop you didn't saw the girl but you did see someone you knew.

''katia…'' you whispered getting her attention.

She walked to you and smiled.

''excuse me but did you just say my name''? she asked.

You nodded and also smiled.

''I heard about you in dropstone'' you said.

''ow…don't tell anyone why I'm here please'' she said and ran away.

''wait!'' flora yelled, but it was too late.

The professor and luke walked out of the shop and looked confused at you.

''did there occur anything we don't know about''? the professor asked.

''uhm…no…flora and I thought it was a good idea to look for the girl by the mines'' you lied.

Flora looked confused at you but eventually nodded. The professor found it a good idea and walked towards the other side of town. You saw everything was different then in the game, it was way different. The people didn't look the same and some of the streets weren't even there. You walked pass the pink theater with the large bow on it. The woman did stand outside the theater and looked at the professor like a lion looking at her pray. You quickly walked up to the professor and grabbed his hand. He looked to you and lifted his eyebrows. He was about to ask what was wrong as you pointed to the woman and frowned. He chuckled and let go off your hand. You looked to the ground disappointed but looked up when you felt his arm around your waist.

''this will make it more clear'' he whispered.

You giggled and shot a glance to the woman who looked slightly more dirtier to you. You stuck out your tongue to her, getting a mad reaction. You smiled at your victory and moved on. You saw mister beluga on your way and tried to ignore him. But , to your displeasure, he walked towards the professor and began to talk about the museum. You found it strange that he was so open about it here and so closed about it in the game. It was like Sophia was trying to confuse you.

''_maybe Sophia knows who the girl is…but she doesn't even answer anymore, why''?_ you thought.

And on cue you saw a white light and fell to the ground.

* * *

''Sophia…''? you asked standing in the white chamber.

''I'm not saying much and you just need to listen, there not much time left, you need to acted soon or else he will die, you're looking for someone, stop looking for her'' Sophia said.

''but why''? you asked.

''she won't do you any good, you have to go now, goodbye'' she said and was beginning to disappear again.

''but wait Sophia''! you yelled but it was too late.

* * *

You woke up in the professor's arms on a large stone next to the mines.

''ow…my head'' you said and opened your eyes.

''are you alright my love, what happened'?' he asked.

''hmm…Sophia, she told me to stop looking for the girl'' you said and sat up straight.

The same moment luke and flora came running out of the mines with someone.

''professor we have found her'' flora said.

You gasped as the girl looked at you. She was beautiful, just like you, certain in the light.

''you…'' the girl said.

You looked confused and tilted your head to the side.

''I beg your pardon'' you said.

''you're the chosen one right, because of you I'm stuck in this world forever''! the girl yelled.

You gasped as she pulled out a knife and ran towards you. You saw that the professor wanted to jump in front of you…but you couldn't let that happen. You pushed him to the ground and felt a sharp pain in your thigh. You heard the girl laugh evil and the professor called you before you hit the ground and drifted away….

* * *

**oew how exiting ^^  
can't wait myself until the next chapter  
don't own anything  
please review love ya all3**


	20. Chapter 20 bleeding

**Previous**

* * *

You woke up in the professor's arms on a large stone next to the mines.

''ow…my head'' you said and opened your eyes.

''are you alright my love, what happened'?' he asked.

''hmm…Sophia, she told me to stop looking for the girl'' you said and sat up straight.

The same moment luke and flora came running out of the mines with someone.

''professor we have found her'' flora said.

You gasped as the girl looked at you. She was beautiful, just like you, certain in the light.

''you…'' the girl said.

You looked confused and tilted your head to the side.

''I beg your pardon'' you said.

''you're the chosen one right, because of you I'm stuck in this world forever''! the girl yelled.

You gasped as she pulled out a knife and ran towards you. You saw that the professor wanted to jump in front of you…but you couldn't let that happen. You pushed him to the ground and felt a sharp pain in your thigh. You heard the girl laugh evil and the professor called you before you hit the ground and drifted away….

* * *

**Chapter 20 bleeding**

You felt a sharp pain in your hip making its way down your leg. Actually your whole body hurt. You tried to remember what happened and thought about the girl.

''_you're the chosen one right, because of you I'm stuck in this world forever''_.

What did she mean? In this world? That meant she was from another world. Maybe even from the same as you. But how did she know you were the chosen one? So many questions, too much pain. You opened your eyes and saw the professor fighting the girl with the, you saw now, rather large knife. Flora hovered over you and she was calling you. You couldn't react, you could just blink. You tried to look down to see were the pain came from and saw a hole in your hip covered in blood. Luke ripped a piece of his sleeve and tried to say something to flora. She took the substance and said something to you, you couldn't catch. Luke sat down on your other side and nodded to flora. He grabbed you tight and lifted you up. You knew you were screaming but you didn't hear a thing. It hurts so bad. Flora wrapped it around your leg and up your hip to stop the bleeding a little, you could feel the pressure and screamed it out. Luke laid you back on the ground and yelled something to the professor. The professor was still fighting with the girl, he fenced with a metal stick and she with the knife. The professor yelled something and you could hear it.

''take her some place save'' he yelled.

You could feel the blood leaking out of your body and wanted it to stop. Flora wiped away the strands of hair in your face and apologized for what they needed to do. Flora held on to your shoulder while luke took your legs. They lifted you up making you moan of the pain again.

''_I'm so sorry….I should have protect you, but now you're losing the one you love''_ you thought.

Flora and luke dragged you out of the forest, trying to find someone to help. You were still bleeding like hell but you felt numb and the pain was going away. That probably wasn't a good sign, but at least you would die with honor. You were crying, not for yourself but for anyone around you who would miss you so much. There were strangely no other people to be find in the town, not even in the shops. Flora and luke were getting desperate and dragged you towards the hotel. Finally in the hotel inspector chelmey and barton appeared. They were in shock to see their angel in this circumstances and were willing to do everything to help. They took it over from luke and flora and dragged you to your room to lie down on the bed. In the mean time luke tried to find a phone to call a ambulance, but couldn't find any. Flora had run out of the hotel again to search for anyone who could help, she came back empty handed.

''WHERE THE HECK IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY'' luke yelled.

Flora was back in no time and updated everyone how it was going in the fight of the girl and the professor. She told you that the professor had some cuts and the girl none. No good sign at all.

''inspector chelmey didn't they teach you anything back in England how to handle such a situation'' flora asked calm.

Chelmey thought about it and shook his head.

''I'm afraid not, there's nothing I can do for her'' he told flora.

''where is barton'' luke asked.

the inspector looked around, barton nowhere to be seen. He called him a few times and went out for a search. Moments later he came back with a smile on his face.

''what are you smiling''? luke asked mad to chelmey.

''it appeared to be that bartons father was a first aid doctor and he learned barton a few things like how to attach a wound'' he said.

''that's great'' flora said happily.

Barton walked inside with a few doctor looking stuff and sat down besides you.

''sorry m'am this would only take a moment, and it will burn a little'' barton said and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

He did some of the whiskey on a napkin and put it around the wound. You hissed in pain and screamed it out.

''I need some space people, if you could remove this room please'' barton said.

The rest walked out of the room except for flora.

''miss flora..could you..''.

''no, I will help you'' flora interfered.

He nodded and continued on attaching the necessary things. Flora walked to the bathroom and was back with a sponge, water and a towel. She dipped the sponge in the water and cleaned off your head and some off the blood around the wound. The alcohol had numbed the wound more and you didn't feel what he was doing anymore. Flora dried away the tears around your face and softly stroked your hair.

''it's going to be okay, I promise'' she whispered.

you slightly smiled at her still not able to talk or move. Someone knocked on the door.

''yes''? flora called.

The door opened and luke walked inside.

''the professah is back, the girl has fled, can he come in''? luke asked.

flora looked at you and back to luke. '

'let him in, I think she's glad to see him alright'' she said.

Luke walked back the hallway and the professor walked in. he sped to you in no time and slightly hugged you. You groaned in pain and cried. You didn't cry over the pain, but the fact he was save. He leaned back and questioned barton how you were and what he was doing. Barton was very precisely in what he was doing and the professor helped him. You felt drowsy and drifted off in a thick sleep you couldn't stop. Were you dying…?

* * *

You woke up from a long lasted sleep and felt worse than ever before. You couldn't open your eyes, they were glued together. You couldn't move, it cost you too much energy and pain. You couldn't talk, your throat was a desert with a sandstorm and above all you couldn't see, hear, smell or taste anything. Were you death? No probably not. You heard some shifting around you.

''professah is she gonna be okay''? a little boy voice asked.

''I think she's going to be just fine my boy'' an older man said.

That was the exact same thing they had said when you first met them. You were touched. A single teardrop made its way down your cheek. You felt a warm hand covering you forehead.

''I hope she will awake soon though'' he said.

A girl sighed.

''I hope so to, she must, we can't go on without her anymore'' she said.

''_flora…''_ you thought.

You wanted to let them know you were there, awake and fine. You wanted to hug them all and tell them how great they are and how much you loved them. You felt your hip bounce up and down from the pain and your eyes began to unglue. You slowly opened one, and then the other. You looked at them and saw that they were all sitting on the bed with their eyes closed.

''_Told you so''_ Sophia's voice said in the back off your head.

The pain in your hip lessened and your throat, ears, mouth and nose cleared.

''_Your welcome''_ she said.

You opened your eyes more and smiled. You tried to move your arm and reached out for the professors shoulder. You slightly touched it, making him look up. He looked in your eyes with disbelieve. You smiled.

''you're…..back'' he whispered.

Luke and flora looked up from the professor to you.

''you're awake'' they said at the same time.

''I guess I am'' you said, surprised by how clear your voice was.

You looked back at the professor who was looking down.

''hershel''? you asked.

He looked up, his face covered in tears. He smiled an adorable smile. You also smiled and laid back in the pillows.

''how are you feeling'' luke asked.

''hmm…okay I guess, the pain has lessened and the bleeding stopped'' you said.

''good, that's what it's supposed to do'' flora said.

''where's barton I want to thank him too'' you said.

''he's resting, it was quit the experience for him'' luke said.

''I'll thank him later, and also thank you guys for carrying and taking care of me'' you said truly thankful.

They both nodded.

''we will give you some time alone together'' flora said and left together with luke.

You looked at the professor who was drying of his tears.

''could you please lay next to me'' you asked.

He nodded and smiled. He walked around the bed to your good side and laid down. You tried to crawl up under his arms but couldn't because of the pain.

''it's alright, take it easy, I'll help you'' he said and lifted you up in his arms down to his chest.

You moaned slightly and sighed. You hugged him and began to cry.

''I can't believe I have almost lost you'' he whispered.

You chuckled.

''well you haven't, thanks for saving me back there'' you said.

''why did you push me away''? he asked.

You were surprised that he cared for that and squeezed him slightly.

''I needed to protect you'' you said.

''but I want to protect you'' he said making you melt.

You laid there cuddled up for a few hours until someone knocked on the door. Chelmey opened it and smiled.

''can we come in''? he asked.

The professor looked at you and you nodded.

''come in'' he said.

Chelmey, barton, flora and luke walked inside and sat down around the bed.

''I brought someone for you'' luke said and laid jovi next to you on the bed.

He appeared to be sleeping and cuddled up next to you. You smiled and thanked luke.

''thank you barton and inspector chelmey, you both helped with saving my life'' you said.

They blushed and smiled.

''your very welcome m'am'' barton said.

You sighed and moaned as jovi woke up and sprang on your hip.

''JOVI, get off there now'' the professor yelled scaring the little cat back into flora's arms.

''hershel, it's okay, he couldn't help it, jovi come here sweetie'' you said.

Jovi immediately sprang back in your arms and laid down. The professor kissed you on your sleep and hugged you light.

''you should rest my love'' he said.

You were way ahead of him and had all ready drifted off when he had kissed you.

* * *

**Wasn't that beautiful and slightly scary…:3  
hope you liked it  
don't own anything  
please review ^^**

******i'm going to bali for 3 weeks now so i won't be updating anymore  
i wrote alot of chapters this week so i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did  
love you all (L)**


	21. Chapter 21 recovering

**Chapter 21 recovering**

* * *

''_the girl…..who was she? what did she meant?''_.

You heard a vague voice somewhere around you, but you didn't want to react, you were way too tired.

''sweetie please wake up, you need to eat something before you die of hunger'' you heard the professor say.

''hmmm…don't want to…too tired'' you mumbled.

He chuckled.

''you can sleep again after you ate something'' he said.

You slowly opened your eyes and groaned. The light of the sun shone into the room, being way to bright for your eyes.

''luke could you please close the curtains'' the professor said immediately noticing you discomfort with the sunlight.

''sure thing professah'' luke said.

You heard some footsteps and the curtains being shoved aside. You sighed as darkness fell over your eyes.

''that's better'' you whispered.

the professor chuckled again.

''come now, open up'' he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

You opened your eyes and closed them again.

''you mean my mouth or my eyes''? you asked clearly irritated.

''eyes first then mouth please'' he said.

You groaned some more and opened your eyes. you saw the professor sitting on the edge of the bed next to you with a brown-ish looking pudding. You sat up straight, immediately getting a painful reaction from your hip. You reached out for your leg and moaned. You felt a hand pushing you back to the bed.

''easy now, we don't want to make it worse don't we'' the professor said.

''yeah..'' you sighed.

You looked around the room and saw flora sleeping in the chair next to the bed, luke was also eating something and the professor sat beside you.

''here comes the train'' the professor said while making a sound that supposed to sound like a horn.

''hershel….I'm just stabbed, not turned into a baby'' you said still slightly grumpy.

He sighed and put the spoon in front of your mouth. You smelled the funny looking stuff and groaned.

''what's this''? you asked.

''it's a healthy combination of vegetables and fruit, it's good for you'' the professor explained.

You looked at the puddle with disgust and turned your head to the side.

''it looks like poop and smells like it too, I'm not gonna eat it hershel'' you complained.

He smiled.

''barton said you would be grumpy after a long sleep, I thought it wouldn't be this bad'' he said while still smiling.

You couldn't help but smile too, he was just too sweet.

''all right…I'll try it, but only if I can have some chocolate after it'' you said.

''hmm…well then, if we can find chocolate you'll maybe get it'' he said.

You opened your mouth and tried not to barf as the liquid slowly made its way down your throat. You swallowed hard and shivered.

''it even tastes like poop too'' you said making luke laugh.

After some attempts not to barf the ''healthy combination'' finally was gone.

''that wasn't so bad was it'' the professor said.

You grinned having a plan.

''hershel come here please'' you said making a cute face.

The professor leaned closer.

''what's wrong''? he asked.

''nothing, I could really use a kiss right now'' you said and pouted your lips.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss you. You made sure to open up your mouth so he could taste what he had just fed you. He softly kissed you on the lips and closed his eyes. you grinned against his mouth as you(_yes I know it's disgusting_)slightly spit in his mouth. He immediately leaned back and coughed.

''what did you just spit in my mouth''! he practically yelled.

''what do you think _honey_''! speaking out the last word with a hint of anger.

He looked bewildered at you and coughed some more. After he stopped coughing he smiled. You were surprised to see him smile, expecting him to be a little bit upset.

''I will search for your chocolate my dear'' he said and kissed you on your cheek.

Before he got of the bed you grabbed his arm, feeling a little guilty for spitting poop-ish stuff in his mouth.

''I'm sorry…'' you mumbled and hugged his arm.

He smiled and hugged you back.

''doesn't matter, I know your just grumpy'' he said, laughed and ran away before you could hit him with your pillow.

Flora Had woken up from your yelling at the professor and looked confused. She looked at you and smiled.

''how are you feeling''? she asked.

''it's okay….I guess'' you said.

Luke stood up and walked towards flora. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

''good morning my little flower'' he said lovingly.

You blushed at seeing such a cute scene in front of you. Flora smiled still enjoying the kiss.

''good morning'' she sighed.

''have you slept well''? he asked.

''hmm…not really, the chair is kinda hard'' she said while rubbing her back.

''ow….stand up please, got an idea'' he said.

She nodded and stood up. He sat down on the chair getting a ''hey..'' reaction out of flora. He chuckled a deep chuckle(_clearly marking that he was growing up_) and pulled flora on his lap. He placed his arms around her waist and hugged her close. She giggled and leaned back.

''that's more comfortable'' she said.

the door opened and the professor walked in.

''look what I found'' he said happily holding a few square looking candy-bars in his hands.

''is that…..chocolate''? luke asked.

''yes, I think we're all going to enjoy this'' he said.

''chocolate…..''luke whispered, drool coming out of his mouth.

Flora giggled and got up, luke immediately ran to the professor and jumped up and down.

''here you go my boy'' the professor said.

he handed over the chocolate bar. He walked towards flora and also handed her a chocolate bar.

''thank you professor'' she said.

And finally also to you. He sat down besides you and leaned against you shoulder. You blushed still feeling guilty.

''hershel…..still sorry from earlier'' you whispered.

he smiled and kissed your fore head.

''don't mind'' he said.

you took a bite from the chocolate and chewed.

''hmmm…..it's so good'' you said.

the professor smiled and also took a bite. You swallowed and looked at the professor. He soon noticed your gaze upon him and looked at you. You reached up and placed a small kiss on his lips. You moaned.

''hmm….sweet'' he whispered making you blush.

''that's a lot better than that other stuff heh'' you said with a smile.

''it sure is, and it kisses better too'' the professor said.

you laughed. You looked at flora who again sat on Luke's lap. You sighed at their cuteness. You heard a soft meow coming from below you.

''jovi…..here kitty kitty'' you said.

jovi jumped on the bed and landed on top of hershel. You laughed as the professor himself almost jumped from surprise. Jovi looked confused at him and walked from him to you. You petted him as he laid down beside you.

''weird that he likes you so much'' he said.

''what's so weird about that''? you asked.

''don't know….had any flashbacks or weird dreams lately'' the professor asked.

you remembered when you told him about the flashbacks.

_Flashback_

''_hershel...can I speak to you for a moment'' you asked._

''_of course my dear, what's wrong'' he said._

_He sat down besides you on the couch from the molentary express._

''_well I told you about those dreams right''? you asked._

''_yes…what's with them''? he asked._

''_well, nothing of sorts it's just, since I was kidnapped by don paolo…'' you said while shivering at the name of don paolo._

''_yes..?'' he asked._

''_I've been having these flashbacks, I can see parts of the past in a movie-ish state'' you explained._

''_that's awkward… and when did this started''? he asked._

_You thought about and came to the conclusion._

''_when I met jovi….''._

_End of flashback_

''everything al right my love''? the professor asked.

you looked at him and nodded.

''yeah just had a flashback about when I told you about it'' you explained.

Was jovi connected to the flashbacks? It could be. You looked at jovi who seemed to be interested in what you were saying. You petted him behind his ears and sighed.

''what if he is related to them….does that mean I have to get rid of him''? you asked more to yourself than to the professor.

''no I don't think you need to do that, like you said before…they can be quit helpful'' he said.

''yes that's true…'' you said.

you placed your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes.

''are you tired my dear''? he asked.

''hmm….little bit…'' you said almost drifting off.

He chuckled and kissed you on your fore head. you smiled and fell asleep…

* * *

**That was it…my first chapter after being to Bali :D  
for the people who care, it was awesome ^^  
next chapter will be here in about a week or so  
love ya all (L)  
and do not own any of the level-5 characters**


	22. Chapter 22 readjusting

**Chapter 22 readjusting**

* * *

you opened your eyes, sun shining in your eyes again.

''hey….who put the sun on'' you whined.

You turned around, wrong idea. the pressure on your hip made a shock of electricity ran over your whole body. You yelped out in pain making the door fly open. The professor, luke and flora ran into the room and straight to you.

''are you okay, why were you screaming, did someone attack you, WHERE'S JOVI'' the professor yelled worried.

You turned back and laughed.

''I'm okay….I just leaned on my hip nothing serious, and about jovi….I have no idea'' you explained.

You looked around for the fluffy kitten but saw nothing. You weren't worrying, you were getting used to the disappearing little thing. The professor sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Flora and luke looked at each other and giggled.

''so what are the plans for today professah''? luke asked.

he looked up to luke.

''well….I think we're going to try walking aren't we'' he said and looked at you.

''yeah that's probably a good idea, she will heal faster that way'' flora said.

you shrugged and leaned back to the pillow.

''but I can't just walk away like that, it's going to hurt like hell'' you said.

''honey watch your manners, and we are helping you so don't worry'' the professor said.

you looked up and smiled at him.

''haha professor, always thinking of others'' luke said with a smile.

The professor tipped his hat at luke and winked.

''but of course luke, That's what a gentleman does'' he said using his famous line.

You giggled.

''_*sigh* and he thought he wasn't worth me…..come on I'm a swearing, complaining, jealous, annoying human being, if it's anyone who doesn't deserve anyone than it's me not deserving him'' _you thought.

Flora hovered over you. You first didn't notice it but well…you eventually did and almost jumped of surprise. She smiled.

''sorry'' she simply said.

''doesn't matter flora but uhm….why are you so close''? you asked.

''I was just wondering…..why did that girl look so much like you''? she said.

you gulped.

''she was about your age and height, you both seem to have an affection for jovi…..it's just strange'' she said, looking in deep thought.

''hmm flora might be on to something'' luke said.

''yes she does….let's talk about it later, first getting you out of the bed'' the professor said.

you nodded and tried to lift your bodyweight. It was harder than you thought. You were getting kinda lazy after laying in the bed for a few days now. Your hip wasn't working with you either, screaming out of the pain you let yourself fall back again. The professor and flora stood by your side the next time and helped to lift you up. The tears rolled down your cheeks as you finally managed to get up and let out your breath, which you were holding. You sat on the side of your bed now with your legs over the edge.

''you okay''? luke asked.

you looked up and nodded.

''just….a minute'' you said.

after a couple of minutes resting you groaned and looked up as a sign that you could continue. The professor and luke hold your arms and flora stood in front of you whispering and encouraging you. You were up and standing straight after 10 minutes of pain and trying. You slightly rubbed your sore hip and looked at the professor.

''what now''? you asked.

''trying to walk of course my dear'' he chuckled.

You, wobbly, started walking with support of the professor of course and did this for at least 20 minutes. You sat down on a chair and sighed.

''enough already, I'm tired'' you moaned.

''hmm…well it looks like you're ready to walk and do everything again, just be careful my love'' the professor said.

you chuckled.

''yeah will be''.

You stood up and walked, slowly, towards the professor. He blushed as you leaned against his chest.

''flora, luke would you mind leaving me and the professor alone for a while'' you said and winked at flora.

Luke blushed and walked towards the door.

''alright see you guys at dinner'' flora said and closed the door.

The professor blushed harder and harder. You looked deeply in his eyes and blushed. You placed both your hand on his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled.

''what's wrong my love'' he whispered.

you innocently looked up and smiled mischievous.

''well….it has been a while since we last…kissed…**good**'' you said.

he half-closed his eyes and leaned down. Just before he touched your lips he stopped. Your lips parted and your eyes closed.

''maybe…..we should do that again'' he said.

he also parted his lips and leaned down to meet your soft, pink lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. You felt his tongue trailing his way over your lower lip to ask for permission to enter. You parted your lips some more and began battling. You could hear him moan audibly in the back of his throat. You let your finger trail from his ear towards his neck and up again to the side of his head, just below his top hat. You softly grabbed the brim of his hat and pulled it off. The professor didn't seem to protest at all. You opened one eye, still trying to concentrate on your kissing, and put the hat on a small table that was standing close-by.

You could now finally do what you desired since the moment on the back of the molentary express. You waved your fingers true his soft locks with both of your hands. You could feel one of his hands trail up and down your spine but you decided you liked it. He softly caressed your hip but it didn't hurt at all….it actually felt kind of nice. You softly moaned and grabbed the collar of his shirt. You broke the kiss and looked him in his eyes. he didn't seem like he was willing to wait any longer. You were right. he began charging for your neck. You moaned but wasn't going to give in. you licked his ear while he was still busy with your neck. He groaned.

You bit his ear in responds which he didn't seem to mind at all**(professah likes it rough :3)**. He stroked you leg and lifted it up to his hip. You knew what he was getting at. He then grabbed your other leg and pulled it up into a sitting position on his lap. You slightly moaned at the sudden pressure on your hip.

''my word….I'm sorry my dear, did I hurt you''? the professor asked.

you giggled.

''no, please go on'' you said temping in his ear.

He continued with kissing your neck and walked towards the bed. He put your down and hovered over. He kissed your eyes, your cheeks, your nose and your lips. He continued this, down over your jaw and in your neck. You softly moaned while stroking his hair. You were wearing a simple top and jeans but it took the professor quite a while to take it off.

You watched his every move(probably making it even harder for him….and more embarrassing). Finally done you were just laying in your underwear kissing passionately with professor hershel Layton. You couldn't believe this, here you were, with the man of your dreams. You always felt like quit a lowlife in your own world, but this….it was wonderful, simply amazing. No…..he was amazing. You let your hands travel over his back and to the edge of his shirt so you could pull it off. After a funny, trying of getting his shirt off you could finally watch his magnificent upper-body. His muscles were simply said…..lip smacking. He reached down and kissed you rougher this time. you just needed to get his pants off.

''_come on this is taking too long, I want him now!'' _you thought.

You grabbed his waistband and tried to pull it off. He broke the kiss and chuckled. ''here let me get that'' he said while you blushed. Even you had your clumsiness. He pulled his jeans off giving you the most incredible sight ever.

* * *

**Sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy for making you all wait for soooooooo long  
I don't really have an explanation for setting this up so late  
I guess I was just freaking lazy :3  
I will update soon!  
if you want to know the end of this chapter….you really need to review me very much!  
and then maybe….I will post it but then as another story on the rated M section?because well I can't post it on the story itself without making it rated M. that's not what a gentle-lady does ^^  
but only if I get much and much reviews :D  
and if you don't like this kind of thing, just don't review and skip this part :p  
again sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter also:'(  
you do realize that I love you all very much :)  
I don't own anything except for YOU ^^**


	23. Chapter 23 Aliya

**For all the people who still haven't seen it yet, the end of chapter 22 is to be read in the rated M section ^^**

**.net/s/6365486/1/love_in_a_game_the_forbidden_chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Aliya**

* * *

Waking up without pain had never been so nice before. You opened your eyes and yawned. You smiled at the sound of a sigh besides you. You turned around and looked at the handsome man who was staring right back. A silent ''good morning'' was given by a blink of your eyes and a small smile. He smiled back and stroked your cheek.

''good morning my love'' the professor said.

''good morning'' you said and yawned again.

He chuckled. You heard an irritated meow behind you. You turned around and saw jovi.

''good morning to you too sweetie'' you said and picked up the fragile beast.

It responded cutely by licking your hand while you sat him down in between you and the professor. You played with his ears in deep thought.

''what are you thinking of sweetie'' the professor said.

you smiled but still looked at jovi in distance.

''just…about that girl again'' you said.

the professor frowned.

''we could look for her today, if you want'' he suggested.

You looked at him and hesitated.

''uhm…if your alright with that''? you said.

he chuckled.

''of course I am my dear, I will do anything to pleas you'' he said and winked.

You blushed thinking about last night. The professor kissed your forehead and got up from his spot.

''I'm gonna hit the shower, why won't you go and tell flora and luke about out plans for today'' he said.

you nodded and smiled.

''that's a great idea, see you at breakfast'' you said.

he leaned down and softly placed a kiss on your lips. You moaned. He bended down some more, not noticing jovi still laying there, almost being squashed. The little creature let out a yelp of fright and scratched the good professor on his chest. He flinched in progress and leaned back. You slightly touched the scratched part on his chest and giggled.

''sorry…..but it's your own fault'' you said.

he sighed and chuckled nervous.

''yeah guess so'' he said and turned around to take a shower.

You laughed at his shocked expression and laid back. You sighed. Did you want to get up?...no, but you had too. You slowly got up, still being careful for your hip and got dressed. You walked out of the room straight to the one of luke and flora. You stopped with the intention to politely knock but was stopped by a sound. You heard a muffled moan coming from inside the room. You knew it was a guy who did it.

''do you really want to do this luke''? you heard flora say.

You heard him sigh.

''of course flora, we had an agreement'' you heard luke say.

Flora giggled.

''alright then'' she said.

you blushed thinking about the worst possible thing. You thought about last night again, the greatest night of your life with the professor…..but what were they doing? What were you suppose to do? Walk in? just let them be? Call the professor? NO, don't call the professor. It would only cause more problems. You sighed and decided to bust them right on the spot. You shakily turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. You gasped at the sight.

Luke stood there, in front of the mirror, in flora's dress including red ribbon and black boots, putting on some make-up. Flora sat on the bed and looked at you in shock. Luke still didn't notice. You looked from luke to flora who was having a hard time keeping her laugh in. flora was dressed in Luke's clothes with head, pants and purse and all. You didn't know what to do but it was relieving to not see them do anything you were expecting at all. Eventually you and flora both burst into laughter making luke turn around. He gasped as he saw you standing in the doorway, which made you laugh even harder. The tears were rolling down you face.

Luke ran as fast as he could to the door and closed it in front of your face. You sat down on the ground against the wall and laughed until you saw the professor coming out of your room. You tried to stop laughing, which was harder than you thought it would been after having the image of luke in flora's clothes.

The professor tried to get it out of you why you were laughing so hard but he eventually gave up. Flora opened the door and walked out, also still laughing a little when she saw you. You looked at each other in the eyes and burst into laughter again. The professor just stood there hopeless. Luke eventually walked out too with a clear blush on his face. He walked up to the professor and looked down to the ground. You and flora were again rolling over the ground from laughing. Luke sighed.

''luke my boy, do you know what is going on with those two''? the professor asked.

he looked up and shook his head.

''I ha….have no idea professah'' he stuttered.

The breakfast continued into laughing, with the professor too now as you had explained why you and flora were laughing so hard. It will take luke a long time to get over this humiliation. After breakfast you and the professor explained about your plan to look for the mysterious girl. They both agreed and were exited to go on an adventure again. The four of you walked into the town of Folsense and were greeted by some villagers.

''let's go to the alley where we first saw her professah'' luke suggested.

''splendid idea my boy'' the professor said.

you nodded and walked ahead. You sure hoped she wouldn't try to stab you again. You arrived at the alley and thought you saw something. You looked a little bit closer to make out a lonely white figure, almost floating into space. You tried to communicate with it, but it didn't seem to respond. You thought it looked familiar somewhere but you weren't entirely sure. It looked like it was smiling to you. You turned around and waited for the rest to also arrive.

''don't walk so fast my love, we need to stick together'' the professor said.

you smiled and nodded. You placed your hand behind your head and grinned.

''yeah sorry about that''.

you turned around and planned on asking the white figure something, but to you surprise it was gone. You looked at the spot where you saw it and snickered. It probably just thought you were crazy. The professor noticed your change of nature and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

'' are you alright''? he asked.

you turned around to face him and smiled.

''of course I am'' you said beaming.

You and the gang walked further into the alley but found nothing useful. The four of you walked further true town in silent, none of you daring to say anything in this ghost-town. The silence was thickening and the people weirdly disappeared. The feeling of being alone kept growing. A shiver ran down your spine when you had the feeling you were being watched. You turned around and looked, but only to find emptiness. There really was no one…at least you thought. Arriving at the broken down fence the four of you stopped. You sighed.

''we might need to stop here'' the professor said, probably also having the feeling it was dangerous to go any further.

You looked to the ground and closed your eyes. was Sophia still there anyway? She wasn't responding anymore after being stabbed by that girl. She was also being very….impatient at the time. a shiver ran down your spine again and the feeling of being watched fell over you once again. You opened your eyes and turned around. There she stood, right in front of you. The girl, in all her glory. She was looking at the ground, her face covered in tearstains. You felt angry and pity at the same time, not knowing what to do. The rest turned around to and gasped.

''you…'' luke said.

she looked up, her eyes completely red. She was looking tired, like she hadn't got a good night rest in days. She stared at you. The stare was cold. Almost painful. but, strangely there was no hate to be found.

''why are you here''? you asked not expecting the question coming out of you.

Her eyes widened. It seemed like she hadn't expect it either. She looked at the professor. Her gaze softened. She smiled.

''let me show you'' she said and walked up to you.

What were you supposed to do? Run? Scream? Jump away? Attack? No…you had to wait. The professor jumped in front of you.

''no way I'm letting you close to her'' he said in a protective way.

She stopped in her track and looked at you. Her stare….it wasn't full of hate anymore, she didn't seem like she wanted to kill you. It looked more…..sad? yes that was it of course. Why else would she want to kill you….it made sense all of a sudden. You placed your hand on the professors shoulder and smiled.

''It's alright Hershel….let her'' you said.

he looked at you and sighed.

''are you sure'' ?he asked.

you nodded.

''alright''.

With that he moved aside and turned to look back at the girl, making sure he could jump in as soon as she planned to do something. The girl looked at you and smiled a very small smile. She slowly walked up to you and looked at the ground. She looked ashamed. Ashamed of herself maybe? She stopped in front of you and looked in your eyes. your eyes widened. She was truly beautiful. Flora was right, she was the same age, the same height. She sight.

''please, don't be afraid, I'm only showing you something, I won't hurt you'' she said and slowly reached up.

She touched your forehead with her finger and closed her eyes. you could feel a strange sort of energy flowing from her finger into you body. Her eyes began to lit up in a white light and a wave of wind made her hair flew up high. You closed your eyes and let the feeling overcome you. You felt your own hair get into the wind and you had the strange feeling of your eyes being white and bright. You saw slow pictures of memories in front of you. The pictured contained the girl in it. You saw a picture of her sitting on a bed with….a ds? You saw a picture of her together with Sophia in the bright room. You saw her talking to the professor, smiling. You saw her getting attacked by a strange man. You saw her cry….and the last picture, you saw yourself coming into the world of games. The pictures moved away and a flashback was seen.

* * *

**Flashback**

_you saw the girl who was named Aliya and Sophia together in the white room talking  
Sophia: ''Aliya, I'm sorry….I thought you would be her''.  
Aliya: ''what are you saying, I am her''.  
Sophia: ''no you're not, I will erase their memory now, so it can make place for a new chosen one, hopefully the real one''  
Aliya: '' but….I've been here for so long, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TOO ME''.  
Sophia: I'm sorry…I have no choice''.  
Aliya screamed and cried.  
Aliya: but I can't go home anymore, I belong here  
Sophia sighed.  
Sophia: ''I'm afraid so, you will be in this world until the real chosen one for fills her destiny''.  
Aliya looked at her shocked.  
Aliya:'' but…if they won't remember me anymore….I can't''.  
Sophia closed her eyes.  
Sophia: '' I'm so sorry Aliya, please don't d anything stupid.  
with that Aliya was sent away into a green meadow. She looked around and saw you falling out of the sky into the molentary express. A dark figure approached her, asking if she was alright and needed help. She accepted it…_

**end of flashback**

* * *

you opened your eyes and saw the girl, named Aliya, standing in front of you, her eyes in tears. You felt wind blowing over your face, you could also feel you were crying to. You looked at her and grabbed her wrist softly.

''Aliya…'' you whispered.

she burst out into tears and flew into your arms. You hugged her close to your body and let her cry. The professor, luke and flora were standing close by, having watched you and Aliya being into a trance. They didn't knew what had happened but they could wait, they had patience….

* * *

**Love in a game chapter 23 pfff….  
long chapie ^^  
hope you liked it and of course I hope you liked the little ''almost having flora and luke getting caught on sex'' thing….well they weren't having no sex but, luke was dressed up as flora XD  
there were a lot of emotions in this chapter :D  
just how you guys like it ^^  
I don't own anything and I will update soon  
love you all and your reviews too :D**_  
_


	24. Chapter 24 failed

**SORT OF SPOILERS FOR THE UNWOUND FUTURE! ^^.**

* * *

**ow and I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have been reading and reviewing my story. And especially the people who reviewed on almost EVERY chapter. You know who you are :D  
for those I FREAKING LOVE YOU, you keep my hopes high ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 24 failed**

* * *

She wailed into your arms for a while. You softly patted her back in a comforting way with your eyes closed. You couldn't describe how you really felt, it was hard. But you were sure it wasn't anger or fear you felt, it was something different. You had to help her in some way. You opened your eyes and looked at the professor. Your gaze softened and you smiled warmly. He opened his mouth as he was just about to say something but closed it again. He smiled little and adjusted his hat. Your gaze turned to flora and luke who still looked a little bit in shock. Well it was normal you guessed for what they probably had seen. You hugged aliya a little bit closer while she was sobbing more quietly. She hiccupped a little bit as a sign she was stopping to cry. She looked up to you and dried her tears. You sighed and let go of her. You tipped her chin up so you looked straight in her eyes and frowned.

''aliya, I want you to come with me and the rest, I want you to explain this to me'' you said firmly.

Her eyes widened and she looked to the ground.

''are…..are you sure you want that….I mean, I tried to kill you before and…'' aliya mumbled.

You chuckled making her look up.

''of course I want you to, and I forgive you for that, for what I have seen you were having a hard time, don't fret yourself my dear'' you said.

tears gathered in her eyes again.

''you must be the chosen one…'' she said.

you blushed. You grabbed her hand and walked to the professor.

''hershel…we..'' you said but he put up his hand to make you stop talking.

''it's alright, I'm sure you have your reasons'' he said and smiled.

You smiled too and began to walk towards the hotel. The rest followed quietly not daring to already ask anything yet. Finally arrived at the hotel. You walked upstairs with aliya who still hesitated. You opened the door to your and the professors room and leaded aliya inside. The rest also walked inside and flora closed the door. You sat down on a chair with aliya in front of you. She fumbled with her hands looking extremely nervous. The professor placed a hand on her shoulder feeling her tense immediately. She looked up and blushed. He smiled and looked at you.

''aliya…what happened''? you asked.

she looked from the professor to you and sighed.

''well….have you already told the professor, luke and flora about you being….you know''? she asked.

flora and luke looked at you with confused expressions on their faces.

''I told the professor and was planning to tell the kids too but well….it didn't seem necessarily yet'' you said.

''ow….okay, you told the professor that's something'' aliya said.

you looked at flora and luke and asked them to come closer. They sat down on the ground while you told them everything from the begin to the end. It took you a small hour to tell them everything while the professor made some tea for all of you. Finally done the children looked strange. You looked to the ground afraid they wouldn't believe you. The professor walked to you and kneeled down to your level. He tipped up your chin so you were looking in his eyes.

''I'm sorry….I had my doubts too about it not being true, but aliya seems to be the living proof of the story'' he said with a ashamed look.

Tears gathered in your eyes. he didn't believe you? He….lied? you felt betrayed. You felt mad….you wanted to get away. He stood up again seeing your frustration and walked out of the room.

''_why does he always walk away from his own problems''? _you thought.

''I believe you'' flora suddenly said.

you looked up at flora who smiled. A tear made its way down your cheek.

''I believe you too'' luke said.

you smiled. Flora stood up and hugged you. You felt a little bit better. They were really sweet for you. Luke also did this and even placed a small kiss on you cheek. You smiled and looked at aliya who was looking at the ground.

''aliya''? you asked.

she looked up and smiled if there was nothing wrong. You frowned.

''alright….now tell me, what's your story'' you said.

she nodded.

''it started the same as with you, I was playing professor Layton and the diabolical box and I got sucked into the game, Sophia appeared to me and told me I had to protect the professor and save the worlds of games. She let me meet the professor and luke and flora, they were all so sweet and friendly. I loved them….very much. I didn't want to go anymore, not after all the adventures we had, even though it was all the diabolical box. But Sophia was kind of angry, not on me but on herself. I wasn't the person she was looking for, I missed a quality I needed to do this. She…..erased me from their memories, she erased me from the real world and let me be in this world until the real chosen one would come along and for fill her destiny. She did this because else everything would miss out of place. I hated it all, I hated you. I didn't want to go away, but that was because of the professor and the rest. But without their memories of me….I was nothing. I got upset so much, I started to make plans to kill you, kill you all. I'm so glad you made me come to my senses in time'' aliya told.

You looked at her in shock, it must have been painful.

'' I failed my duty as the chosen one, but well….I turned out to be just a regular girl'' aliya said.

you placed a hand on her knee.

''don't be so hard on yourself, it's not your fault at all'' you said.

tears began to run over her face again and she sobbed quietly.

''aliya….were you….in love with the professor''? flora asked.

she looked up shocked. As you thought about it….it would make sense.

''uh…..well…..I…I was…maybe….a little bit'' aliya said adverting her gaze.

That would explain why she was so upset, why she blushed when the professor touched her, why she was so afraid of going with you. She looked at you. You weren't angry, the professor was a nice man to fall in love with, he was tall, handsome and a gentleman and so much more.

''I….I'm sorry'' aliya said.

you shook your head.

''don't be, it's alright, I understand why you were so upset, I would be too if I were you'' you told her.

She stood up from her chair and fell into your arms.

''thank you….I knew you could be the only one who understands me'' aliya said.

the door opened and the professor walked inside. Aliya broke your embrace and looked at the professor. You looked from the professor to aliya and back.

'' he didn't love you back did he''? you whispered.

she sighed.

''no….''.

you looked at the professor again and stood up from your chair slowly. You walked towards him and stopped.

''hershel….please, say you believe me….believe us'' you said.

''I believe you, believe you both'' he said.

he sighed.

''I've been on the hall and heard everything'' he said and looked at aliya.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

''I'm sorry aliya, I wish I could remember'' he said.

you felt something fury crawling against your leg and looked down.

''jovi…'' you said.

you looked at the small grey kitten and picked him up. He looked at you with his big cute eyes. his paw moved towards you and touched your heart. You felt the same sort of energy flow true his paw to your chest like back with aliya's finger. Your breathing simply stopped and you felt like you were floating. Your eyes flickered shut as you fell to the ground.

* * *

You didn't knew what you saw when you opened your eyes. you saw yourself floating above your own body. The professor and aliya ran to you and screamed things you couldn't hear. It was so peaceful….were you death? Your soul( you assumed) floated away slowly from your body and the rest and entered a sort of temple. You landed on the ground of the temple and looked around. You had the feeling you needed to walk inside. And so you did.

You slowly moved inside the temple and watched everything in awe. In the middle of the temple stood a white figure. You looked at it and gasped. It was the same lone white figure you had seen in the alley in Folsense. It walked up to you and smiled. The closer it came the more you saw of….her? it was a beautiful woman dressed in a neat white dress. Her face became clear which made you gasp even more.

''Claire….'' You whispered.

she laughed.

''are you?….am I''? you said.

''you're not death if you think so, well I am, but you called for help and so my assistant called me'' Claire said still smiling.

''you mean jovi''? you asked.

''yeah….if you didn't notice it yet, the cat you named jovi isn't just a normal cat, he chooses a special person and helps him/her in a hard circumstances'' Claire explained.

''and he's your kind of assistant''? you asked.

''well…uhm… I guess so, he can't always help with everything. He's also the cause of your flashbacks and that kind of things'' she said.

you smiled too now.

''Claire….you loved hershel one's too, Do you mind…''? you asked shy.

She laughed.

''of course I don't mind, I'm happy hershel is this happy again. He needed that, he needed you'' she said.

you nodded and blushed.

''so, what do you need my help for''? she asked.

''do you know about the whole aliya, chosen one, me, hershel thingy''? you asked.

she nodded and frowned.

''Sophia is a helping spirit, always wanting to help everyone. The only one who could help the people in the world of games, as you call it, would be a human of the, as you call it, real world'' she told.

''yeah..she said something similar, so what I wanted help about….could you bring back Hershel's memory, oh and the one of flora and luke too, so they know about aliya again'' you said.

she nodded, maybe, I could try'' she said.

she walked up closer to you and placed a hand on your chest.

''you're a very kind spirit you know….you deserve him'' she said sad.

You felt the same thing again what jovi had done to you and floated away from Claire. You tried to call for her but no sound came out as your eyes closed again and you felt your conscious float away…..

* * *

**Pam pam pam paaaaaaam!  
yaaaay cliffie ^^  
hope you liked this chapter  
it was sort of the explanation of many things….boring!  
that's why I added the Claire and jovi thing ^^  
I don't own anything and will update soon**


	25. Chapter 25 remember?

**Chapter 25 remember?**

* * *

You opened your eyes and met the darkness around you. You looked to your side and saw the sleeping professor laying next to you, his face covered in tearstains. Next to him was luke also sleeping, having an arm around the professors shoulder. On the other side were aliya and flora who seemed to be having a conversation about the past.

You groaned slightly when you felt a huge wave of warmth coming over you. Your face flustered. You sat up and tried to remember what happened. You thought about Claire….you sure hoped it worked. Flora let out a yelp when she saw you and immediately sprang into your arms for a big hug. You chuckled as the professor and luke awoke from flora's jolt. They sat up too and gasped. Luke copied flora's action and the professor hold on to you for a while saying sweet and cute stuff. You kissed him on the lips and smiled.

''I'm alright you guys, don't be so afraid'' you giggled.

Aliya stood close by admiring what she saw.

''what happened, you weren't breathing for a while'' luke said still eying to be shocked.

''well….it's a long story'' you sighed.

''take it easy my love'' the professor said lovingly.

You cuddled up against him. A new wave of warmth came over you as you broke the embrace.

''sorry…I'm just feeling really warm'' you said.

you excused yourself to the bathroom for a moment and hung above the toilet. You felt like you were going to throw up.

''honey are you alright''? the professor called from the other side of the door.

''I'm fine…'' you lied.

''_uhg…why do I have to feel this way now''? _you thought.

The feeling went away eventually as you splashed some water in your face. You looked in the mirror. You looked at yourself, no you looked at an older version of yourself, the 26- year old version. You really hoped you looked that way in the real world ones you were 26. A new wave came over you but the sickness was gone. You were sweating bullets. Maybe a cold shower would help.

''hershel…I'm gonna take a quick shower if you don't mind'' you called.

''no problem, take your time'' he called back.

As you said you took off your clothes and opened the curtains to the shower . You sighed as the cold water made contact with your skin. It felt good….but it didn't help much though. After 10 minutes of showering you dried yourself of and got dressed. You opened the door and walked inside the bedroom. The rest were sitting on a few armchairs smiling and talking with each other. You looked and aliya who seemed to be having the time of her life. You looked at the professor who casually joked about luke. Flora was keeping a close eye on aliya, and luke pouted his mouth of the joke of the professor. They were happy. What if aliya was the chosen one? You would be still at home maybe playing the game again. Then you wouldn't have gone true this adventures. You wouldn't have got so many life experience. You wouldn't have met luke and flora and…..the professor. What if the professor had fallen in love with aliya? Was that the missing quality you did have and aliya didn't? so many question, not enough answers. Flora noticed you and welcomed you back. The rest also did this as you sat down on another armchair. They all looked at you. You looked around and smiled nervous.

''what…''? you asked.

''uhm…well..you almost died and we would like an explanation'' luke said calm.

You smiled.

''ow yeah sure…''.

you explained everything, about jovi and your soul drifting away. You didn't knew if you had to tell hershel about seeing Claire, so you said it was a spirit you couldn't see clear. They all understood and believed you. Aliya's eyes went bigger true the story. When you were done all of you fell into a thick silence. Aliya was the first one to speak up.

''do you remember me''? she asked.

the professor looked to her and shook his head.

''I'm sorry….I don't remember a single thing of you my dear'' he told.

Flora and luke shook their heads and aliya sighed.

''too bad…''.

jovi came out of no were and jumped onto you lap. He laid down and spinned softly. You smiled at him and hugged him close.

''come on jovi…help me out here buddy'' you whispered.

a new wave of warmth came over you, but it was different from the others. Instead of just making you feel warm all over it also gave you a tinkling at the top of your fingers. You looked at you fingers and slightly touched them. You concentrate and your fingers slightly lit up.

''_try it''_ the voice of Claire echoed in your head.

you stood up and walked flora. The rest looked at you with curiosity.

''flora…may I try something''? you asked careful.

''of course'' she nodded.

You placed your index finger on her fore head and another finger on her heart. You closed your eyes and concentrated. You heard aliya gasp behind you.

''your gonna…'' she said.

you let your thoughts drift off into the deepest of your mind. You thought about aliya, Claire and the professor. They were all so important in this issue. You felt the warmth, that was still in you body, float towards your fingers. It was like they were trying to escape. Your eyes lit up and so did the ones of flora( wow and flora has some big ass eyes). the warmth eventually broke free true your finger into flora's heart and forehead.

You had to hold on until it was out of your body, you knew you had to, but it was hard. Very hard indeed. Finally the pressure of the warmth was gone as you could break the contact with flora and sit down on your chair. You let out a deep and cracking sigh. The professor stood up and leaned in front of you.

''are you okay'' he asked.

you looked up and smiled.

''yeah…'' you answered.

Luke did the same thing with flora but she didn't answer.

''professah….something wrong with flora'' he said softly.

The professor and you walked to flora and tried to wake her up. Her eyes were open but no sign of life was seen. Aliya also stood up and walked up besides her. She leaned close to her ear and placed her hands on her shoulders.

''flora…wake up my dear'' aliya whispered.

flora's eyes began to shine lightly and she breathed in slowly. She closed her eyes while a single teardrop made its way down her cheek.

''A…Ali….Aliya'' flora mumbled.

She opened her eyes and looked at aliya. She looked in her eyes for a couple of minutes. She stood up and threw herself into aliya's arms.

''I remember…'' she cried.

You smiled at the sight, it was cute, very cute. Aliya began crying too. the professor and luke just stood there with a small smile plastered on their faces. You felt another wave coming up and told luke to sit down. He did what he was asked while your repeated the same action on luke. again it worked. After you were done and sat down again, exhausted, it took longer to wake luke up than with flora. Aliya had to say many things to eventually make him wake up. He also stared at her for a moment and threw his arms around her middle. The professor smiled and looked at you. He grabbed your hand and squeezed it slightly.

''you okay, not to tired''? he asked.

you shook your head and sighed.

''I…I think I can g…go one more time'' you said pushing yourself harder than you actually should.

The professor sat down while you inhaled deeply. You placed your hand on his chest and closed your eyes. you also placed your other hand on his forehead and concentrated. Your mind was almost…empty except for the thoughts needed. The warmth formed into the palm of your hand and began building up pressure. You inhaled ones more, getting a more stronger feeling than with luke and flora. You frowned. The warmth didn't flew true your finger, no, it was still building. It began to hurt. You grinded your teeth and began sweating a little bit. After a moment you also began panting, no it was more hyperventilating.

''_too….much….feelings''_ Claire's voice said in the back of your mind.

You kept pushing, you wanted him to remember…you wanted aliya to be happy again, whatever the cost.

''_stop…before it's too late''_ Claire said but you didn't listen.

Your world turned black. You opened your eyes still focusing on hershel. He was there…before you, his hands on your shoulder. He was looking at you and smiling. You took his hands in yours. You were alone together in this black space. You couldn't speak, you still were in great pain. He leaned forward and kissed you softly.

''_thank you…''_ was heard.

You let go of his hands and fainted. What were you to expect?

* * *

**Flashback**

_You were sitting in the living room with your parents. They were smiling and talking. You looked out of the window, thinking of the new game of professor Layton that was going to be released. you sighed._

''_is everything alright my dear''? your father asked. _

_You turned your head to the side._

''_yeah…fine dad…just thinking that's all'' you answered. _

''_what were you thinking of sweetie''? your mother asked. _

''_I dunno…I just have the strange feeling, something is going to happen soon, something big'' you said._

''_don't put too much thought in it my dear, just let it happen'' your father said._

''_yes it will happen eventually'' you mother said._

_you smiled._

'' _I guess so..''. _

_you went up to your room and let yourself fall on the bed. You sighed again. _

''_whatever happens….don't stop believing, keep on pushing, just let it come to you'' you said to yourself. _

_That was the thing your grandfather said to you many times. You father didn't say the exact same thing but it looked like it. It made you think even more about life. You rolled over to you belly and looked at you clock._

''_just let it come to you…'' you thought before you closed your eyes and fell asleep…_

**End of flashback**

* * *

You opened your eyes to find yourself in front of the professor. He was staring at you and holding your hands tight.

''wha…what happened''? you asked.

''you…began screaming first, and then you told me to hold your hands…..and you didn't want me to let go'' he said.

you frowned.

''okay….that doesn't make any sense'' you said.

he chuckled.

''and at last you told us all….to just let it come..'' he said and looked to the ground.

''what were you talking about''? flora asked.

you looked at her and shook you head.

''I have no idea''.

You looked at aliya and professor.

''hershel…so you…''? you asked.

he smiled and nodded.

''I remember…''.

* * *

**End of chapter 25  
kind of dramatic ^^  
I like to write that, I dunno it's just fun :D  
just like fluff, that's fun too :P  
I don't own anything and reviews are welcome**


	26. Chapter 26 anton herzen?

**Chapter 26 Anton herzen?**

* * *

''you remember me….'' Aliya sobbed into the professors shoulder.

He smiled at you while you sat down on your chair.

''yes my dear aliya I do remember….but also some things….''.

he placed her in front of his face and looked deeply in her eyes.

''you were….in love with me were you''? he asked.

her eyes widened and she blushed. After a thick silence she finally let out a sigh.

''yes…I was, no, I am''.

The professors eyes widened now.

''you still are''? flora asked.

aliya turned her head to flora.

''yes….but it doesn't matter''. You frowned.

''aliya…of course it does, you deserve love too'' you said.

she looked at you and snickered.

''that's easy for you to say, you have got it all''.

You were surprised by her sudden mood change and looked over to the professor. he also looked with a worried expression towards aliya. You looked back at aliya who seemed to look more angry than sad now.

''aliya….plies, none of us has the intention to hurt you'' you said careful.

''yeah, but none of you has the intention to love me either'' she yelled.

''aliya we do love you, but in a family way'' luke said.

''oh and what the hell do you know about that, have you ever been taken away from everyone dear to you, you ignorant boy'' she snapped.

Your gaze hardened.

''you have no right to yell at him like that'' you said firm.

She grinned evilly at you.

''I understand why they want you…'' she said and began running towards the door.

''aliya!'' you and the professor yelled at the same time.

you stood up but was forced to sit down again. You were still exhausted from the whole magical memory thing and your energy was drained. The professor hurried over to the door but stopped. He turned around and ran back to you. He hugged you close and whispered in your ear.

''don't worry I will be back soon….''.

and with that he vanished from your sight. you looked at flora and luke confused but they looked just as confused back. After a while you could stand up straight again.

''what did she mean…'' luke whispered.

you looked at him and tilted you head to the side in confusion.

''what do you mean luke'' you asked.

he looked up to you and shrugged.

''aliya said 'I understand why they want you' and then she left, I was wondering what she meant''.

''hmm….yes you could be on to something luke'' flora mumbled.

You placed your fingers under your chin and closed your eyes.

''who are they?''.

A memory flashed in front of your eyes like a picture. On the picture was aliya, on her knees, in the green meadow where she had been after you had fallen into the world of games. A man was standing next to her in what looked like a dark costume, with a cape? You opened your eyes and told flora and luke what you saw. Was he a part of them, the people aliya was referring to? It could be. You had to find out who this guy was.

Flora and luke agreed with you as you decided to walk through Folsense again. The city itself was full of light but there were no people around. The three of you walked through the town in silence but there really was no one to see. After the long stroll there was only one place you had not been. In the forest….or even farther, in the castle of Antony herzen.

You were simply scared out of your whist's, but you had to stay strong for luke and flora. You opened the heavy gate and guided the two children inside. Luke let out a yelp as he thought he had seen a ghost, but it had only been his imagination. Flora grabbed your arm tight and looked around to see if there was anything scary. You chuckled slightly. With them around you felt stronger, even though you were probably just as scared. You had to act mature. You arrived at a frozen lake but didn't dare to step on it.

''ow would the professor ever love this puzzle'' luke said.

you smiled nervously and put your hands into your pockets. You felt a soft fluffy thing on the bottom and pulled it out. It was the small doll that looked like the professor, you had bought on the market of dropstone. You smiled. This was a precious thing for you. With this he would always be close. You still wondered what he had bought that day. He hadn't shown it since then. You sighed, you still had to cross the frozen lake.

''I think I've got it'' luke suddenly said.

you turned to luke and was just about to ask when he jumped onto the lake and began , what looked like, ice skating. He eventually made his way across the lake and jumped up and down to you.

''JUST FOLLOW THE SAME PATH I HAD DONE'' he yelled.

You looked at flora who just shrugged and began your slippery adventure. Finally being on the other side all together you continued on walking to the castle. You saw something shiny in the corner of your eyes and looked. You walked over to the thing and gasped. In the grass was the one thing that made this game a working thing, the diabolical box itself. You picked it up and examined it. Luke and flora also walked over and gasped.

''the elysian box…'' luke gasped.

''what in the name of god is this thing doing here'' you asked to no one in particular.

''have absolutely no idea, but I thought the professor was in possession of it'' luke said.

your eyes widened.

''maybe he's leaving marks of where he is'' you said.

flora nodded.

''that would make sense''.

''than he should be in the castle'' you whispered.

you grabbed the elysian box tight and began running. You knew the children would follow you anyway, and of course you were right on the money. You stopped when you arrived at the castle in front of the bridge and looked at it with agony. Flora looked at you In question.

''afraid of heights?'' she asked.

you nodded slightly. You looked at luke who's face had turned pale. You grabbed the hand of luke and walked down the bridge. Flora followed behind. You knocked on the door and waited. A voice came out of nowhere.

''_HAVE YOU COMPLETED MORE THAN 80 PUZZLES?''._

You raised your eyebrow and grinned.

''sure do…''.

''_ALRIGHT THEN YOU CAN COME INSIDE''. _

The door opened and anton herzen himself walked outside smiling.

''uhm….hi, is professor layton here'' you asked polite.

He chuckled.

''why don't you come inside and see for yourself''.

You gulped. What was it with this guy, he was supposed to be friendly right?

''sure…ow and I think this is yours'' you said and showed him the box.

He gasped.

''give that to me NOW!'' he said angry.

You took a step back held on tight to the elysian box.

''easy on the tone buddy'' you said.

his left eye twitched slightly as he took a step forward.

''please you don't understand, give me my property back please''.

His hand slid down his chest to his sword. Your eyes widened.

''children, if I tell you to run, go as fast as you can and don't look back, you understand'' you whispered and got into a fighting position.

Luke and flora whispered a fast yes and looked at the mad anton.

''mister herzen, take it easy, we are here with no bad purpose, we are just looking for our friend''.

He chuckled a dark chuckle.

''I'm afraid…your friend is no longer alive miss….you see, aliya never brings back anyone alive''.

Your eyes widened once again.

''aliya….you mean, she would never kill…''.

''never kill you say? And what about the little incident back there with you?'' anton said evil.

What was happening? Was he trying to do anything? You lowered your head and prayed for hershel to be still alive and well.

''now my dear, can I have my box?''.

You looked at him with disgust.

''no! and what have you done with aliya, she is a good girl!'' you yelled.

He grinned.

''yes she is….but not as good as you…..chosen one''.

And with that he grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside. You yelled at the children to run but they just stood there, and wanted to help.

''RUN, LUKE FLORA RUN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!'' you yelled.

Flora eventually closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks and grabbed Luke's wrist to pull him with. Luke protested but was no challenge for flora. You couldn't do anything to help them or, more important now, to help yourself. You yelled, but your yells were muffled by his hand. His hand surprisingly smelled like smoke.

It was the same disgusting smell as from don paolo. You looked up to him and tried to get away. But he only grabbed you harder, making you squeak in pain. He threw you into a dark filthy room and watched you crawl your way up the wall.

''gneh heh heh….you just wait, now that we know what your worth, I'm not letting you escape so easily this time''.

he pulled of his mask showing no one else than don paolo. You cringed from the sight of his face and turned away.

''aw..are you a little bit scared now? Don't worry it will all be over soon'' he said and locked the door shut.

You grabbed legs and hugged them close to your body. You silently sobbed and prayed. Prayed for the children to be safe. Prayed for the professor to be alive. And you prayed and prayed for yourself to come out of this…

* * *

**Nyeh heh heh heh cliffhangers rule!  
and the exciting part isn't even there yet -^.^-  
hope you all liked this chapter  
love you all and I don't own anything  
don paolo sure is mean in this story isn't he :p  
don't worry….it will get worse xD**


	27. Chapter 27 trapped

****

Previous:

* * *

He threw you into a dark filthy room and watched you crawl your way up the wall.

''gneh heh heh….you just wait, now that we know what your worth, I'm not letting you escape so easily this time''.

he pulled of his mask showing no one else than don paolo. You cringed from the sight of his face and turned away.

''aw..are you a little bit scared now? Don't worry it will all be over soon'' he said and locked the door shut.

You grabbed legs and hugged them close to your body. You silently sobbed and prayed. Prayed for the children to be safe. Prayed for the professor to be alive. And you prayed and prayed for yourself to come out of this…

* * *

**Chapter 27 trapped**

The room was small, dark and smelly.

''_just like don paolo''_ you thought smirking.

You tried to stand up but the dizziness took over. Your hands reached out to check the area around you, there could be something to bump into. Feeling nothing you tried it again and stood up. It worked as you leaned against the wall. You sighed and began to walk around a bit. You need to collect your thoughts. So you were trapped in a dark room, in the caste of anton herzen. But where was anton himself? Was he trapped too? And the children were they safe? And you worried the most about the professor.

''_I'm afraid…your friend is no longer alive miss….you see, aliya never brings back anyone alive''._

''that was what _don paolo_ said'' you said, saying don Paolo's name with disgust.

THUD…!

'' ouch…'' you said as you had bumped into something hard.

You bended down to feel what you had bumped into. You felt a soft mattress on top of a wooden thing and with a small pillow on top of it. You let yourself fall down. You sighed and turned around a few times before falling in sleep.

* * *

''_where have you gotten yourself into dear…''._

''_ow shut it, she needs to protect him''._

''_I know what you mean but she can't do very much if she's in there''. _

''_well what do you suggest?''. _

''_hmm….let me think, maybe we could send jovi?''. _

''_no to risky, the cat will only cause more disturb in nature''. _

''_yes your right….we could give a hint to hershel, I'm sure he is willing to save her and life happily forever after''. _

''_ow Claire, you sound like a teenager in love…''. _

''_and that is from you to say with anton''._

_Both woman laughed. _

''_I think someone is listening to our conversation''. _

''_your right about that….don't worry dear, hershel and the children are alive and fine''. _

''_they will come for you….and I hope soon….''._

* * *

You opened your eyes and sat up straight. You panted slightly and looked at you surroundings. A small fire-torch was lit in the room, lighting up everything. Next to the door stood a men, leaning against the wall. He was looking down making it impossible to see his face. You looked down to your body and gasped. Your casual clothes were replaced by a beautiful long red dress. The man slowly looked up and smiled.

You knew you recognized him from something…..but you had forgotten. You thought about your dream. Was it a dream? You knew the two voices were Claire and Sophia but what were they going to do? You stood up from the mattress and looked at the man. It suddenly dawned on you. It was the man from the memory…from the picture. The guy that stood next to aliya in a black suit with a cape. Who was this man? He slowly walked towards you which made you take a step back. He chuckled.

''there's no need to be afraid my lady'' he said in a low voice.

His voice made you shudder and take a step back once more.

''wh…what do you want from me?'' you asked brave.

''for know? Nothing, just a nice dinner''.

You looked at him confused.

''dinner…what…who are you?'' you yelled.

He shook his head in disapprove.

''tsk…so many questions, don't you know it's rude to be so noisy''.

''just let me go'' you said firm.

''I'm afraid I can't let that happen, but come now, you must be starved''.

Your stomach made loud noises at the mentioning of food as you blushed furiously red. He chuckled again making you tremble. He walked up closer and placed his hand in front of you.

''please accept this humble invitation my lady, we would all be delighted if you'd come'' he said looking straight in your eyes.

you blushed and adverted your gaze.

''uhm…alright then, I am pretty hungry..''.

''that's the spirit, now come along'' he said and again gestured his hand.

You sighed and placed your hand in his. he guided you out the door into a huge ballroom. You gasped at your sudden change of surroundings.

''it's beautiful here isn't it'' the man said still smiling.

You looked at him and nodded slightly.

''yes it is, truly''.

Two men in suits opened a double door to a smaller room with a large table in the middle.

''say….when did I got changed into this dress?'' you asked blushing lightly.

''hmm….well my guess is when you were asleep, but don't worry, we have maids for that kind of jobs'' and there was that smile again.

You adverted your gaze again and focused on the table. The man placed you on the head and sat down next to your right. The table was filled with all kinds of things. Fruit, cake, all kinds of meat and a huge chicken in the middle.

''you're not a vegetarian are you?'' He asked.

''no I am not''.

He chuckled.

''good, why don't you take a bite, it's not poisoned''.

''uhm…don't we have to wait on the rest?'' you asked.

''no you don't have to''.

You shrugged and took some fruit and bread. You weren't a really good eater after all. After 15 minutes you were still alone with the man, eating quietly.

''so….are you going to tell me who you are now?'' you asked.

''wait and see my dear, it will all be clear in time''.

you huffed a bit and shoved your plate away.

''I'm full, I don't know what's taking those guys so long but I am not going to have dinner with them anymore''.

He looked down to his plate and laughed somewhat evilly.

''well….there is no need to my dear, because I will now reveal to you who I am and who I am working with''.

You gasped as a few belts made their way around your wrist and legs. You were trapped onto the chair.

''hey! What's this all about, I was not planning on running away you know'' you said angry.

The man walked towards a the fireplace next to the table and turned over a knob. The fireplace turned around taking your chair(and you) and the man with it. Behind the fire place were a few things to gasp about. 1. The room was covered in machines. 2. Don paolo stood there smirking at you and 3. Next to him stood CLIVE! Yes Clive from the unwound future, who was not supposed to be here at all.

''what…this can't be happening'' you said.

Clive looked away from the table(where he was starring at) and straight to you. He gasped slightly and blushed. His reaction made you confused. Did he….think you were pretty? Well…he was slightly younger than you but still around your age. Don paolo laughed evilly and walked towards you.

''have you eaten well? You little pig'' he said with disgust.

You closed you eyes and pouted your mouth.

''going to act arrogant are we?'' he said and grabbed your face tight with his dirty hand.

He was just going to hit you when Clive stopped him.

''that's enough paolo'' he said and looked at him angry

. ''Clive….I could swear if you're not letting me go I'm gonna…''.

''you're going to do what paolo, we need Clive and you know it'' the man in black said.

don paolo let go of your face and stormed off into a discussion with the man in black. Clive looked at him for a moment and then back to you.

''are you alright?'' he asked softly.

You adverted your gaze and pouted again. His gaze softened and he smiled.

''don't worry, I'm not letting him hurt you'' he said trying to get your attention.

You didn't want to give in. he smiled again and walked towards the two other man. You looked at them and sighed. They needed you for some reason but why? The man discussed something under their breath so you wouldn't hear it. After a few moments the man in black nodded and walked towards you.

''you may not recognize me but that's probably because of my clothes''.

You looked at him in confusion.

''uhm….yeah I guess so, are you finally going to tell me who you are?''.

''just a moment, let me dress up in my usual attire''.

You sighed and nodded.

''fine..''.

the man walked away into another small door and left you alone with Clive and don paolo. Ow dear…

''so…what are we gonna do now?'' don paolo said.

''don't know…we could see what Layton is up too'' Clive said.

your head cocked up by his name as you looked at the monitors. Clive pulled on a few strings and pushed a couple of buttons and finally they had a vision of the town. You could see a few people you recognized but no professor….and also no luke or flora.

''hmm….maybe he's with aliya'' Clive said.

he pushed one more button which made a red light shine on the monitor. It zoomed in on a few buildings and finally showing no one else than aliya. She seemed to be crying and panting. You felt sorry for her, she had gone through so many things and almost all of them bad. The image zoomed out a bit showing hershel was standing in front of her. He was also panting, and had a small blood line on his chin.

Your eyes widened at the sight. seeing him in pain made you feel even worse. Don paolo grinned from ear to ear.

''come on girl….do your thing''.

The professor said something to aliya and walked up to her. You held your breath as you saw aliya pulling out her knife. Her hand trembled while the professor still talked to her. She eventually threw her knife to the ground and flew into the professors arms. You let out you breath and smiled. Whatever he had said, it helped. Aliya was on their side again. He caressed her back a bit and still talked to her. She leaned back and nodded. She broke the embrace and picked up her knife. The professor smiled at her as they ran away.

''BLAST!'' don paolo yelled.

You flinched at him and yelped slightly. He had heard it and turned around.

''what are you doing making all that kind of noise, you should be punished''.

And with that he ran up to you making you yelp some more, there only happened one thing you didn't see coming. You yelped for someone, and not just anybody, you yelped for Clive. Clive immediately grabbed don paolo at his shirt and threw him into the wall.

''are you crazy, we need to keep her whole you know'' Clive yelled at don.

Don paolo was just about to get up and start a fight with Clive when the small door opened. You saw someone coming out and you gasped even more as with Clive.

''descole…''.

* * *

**Ow noes :O what are all the villains doing here?  
and what happened to the professor and aliya?  
n'awww isn't Clive the nicest person :D helping you out like that;)  
next chapter will be up soon  
I don't own anything except for you :P  
please review and know that I love you all3**


	28. Chapter 28 Clive and problems

**Chapter 28 Clive and problems**

* * *

The chamber was filled with nothing more than silence. Your fear increased by seeing the number 1 villain of professor layton. He slowly walked towards you and smirked.

''do you recognize me now?''.

You closed your mouth and frowned.

''I….I…I recognize you…''.

He kneeled down in front of you and brought his hand to you face. He trailed his way down your cheek with his finger.

''such a pretty face…''.

You blushed and gulped.

''why do you need me?'' you asked.

he withdrew his hand and grinned.

''what do you think yourself?''.

You adverted your gaze to Clive and don paolo. You thought hard about it.

''_they know I am the chosen one….wait, they needed aliya too. And they first thought she was the chosen one. What do they need the chosen one for?'' _you thought.

You looked back to descole and blushed again. He was after all not a bad looking man, he was pretty handsome.

''you need the chosen one for something'' you said.

''that's true, but do you also know what for?'' he asked.

you looked to the ground and thought about it again. You eventually gave up.

''no…''.

he stood up and walked towards the monitor.

''Clive why don't you take her on a walk, I think she could use some fresh air'' descole said.

clive nodded and walked towards you. He unbuckled your belts and placed his hand in front of you.

''madam..''.

you noticed he didn't dare to look you in the eyes. you softly took his hand and rose from your seat. You looked back at descole one last time before walking through a door to a huge terrace. You looked around and gasped. The garden was filled with the most beautiful and exotic flowers, a huge tree was right in the middle surrounded by a few statues. The moon shone bright in the sky, making the air sparkle slightly. You noticed clive looking at you. You looked him in the eyes and blushed. He smiled at you and began walking. You of course walking with him.

''do you like the garden?'' he asked.

you opened your mouth but closed it again. You didn't really dare to say anything to him. He seemed to notice it and frowned.

''you talk to descole and paolo but not to me, why?'' he asked.

you still didn't answer. He stopped and let go of your arm. He looked at the ground and sighed. You was just about to say something when he suddenly snapped at you.

''what is wrong with you, can't you see I am trying to help you. I DON'T GET YOU!''.

You slightly cringed at his harsh voice. You looked in his eyes to see his anger. He turned around and slammed his fist into a statue, which immediately broke.

''I'm sorry…'' you whispered.

he froze on his place. A few teardrops made their way down your cheeks. You were scared, even if you wanted to be strong. He turned around and looked at you ashamed. You turned around now and looked for a way to escape from this moment. You ran away from him behind the tree and looked around. You saw a few high flowers in front of you to hide in.

with a little luck, clive left without you and would let you go. But that wouldn't happen… not much later he stood in front of you and kneeled down. You were sitting on the ground, holding onto your knees, sobbing quietly. He placed a hand on your shoulder. You flinched and looked up in his dark eyes.

''you okay?'' he asked.

''of course not'' you whispered.

then he did something you did not expect. He sat down besides you and hugged you softly. You sobbed into his shoulder and let everything come onto you. After some time you stopped sobbing and stayed just like that in his embrace.

''why are you so kind to me?'' you asked.

he grinned.

''kind? Do you really think I am kind to you? I kidnapped you and am going to abuse you'' he stated.

''don paolo kidnapped me and I don't believe you will abuse me'' you said while looking up into his eyes.

he blushed and looked into your eyes deeply. Your eyes widened when he came closer but you did nothing to stop him. You felt his lips be pressed against yours.

''_what am I doing…stop him!''_ you thought.

But your body didn't react, and the weird thing was you enjoyed it… what were you supposed to do? He broke the kiss and blinked a few times. you didn't knew what to say. His eyes widened.

''I'm so sorry'' and with that he stood up and walked away.

You blushed and sat there for a while just thinking. Your realized he had left you alone and stood up. You looked around for a way out and found a hole in the hedge. You fled out of the garden and ran into the forest. After running through the woods for 20 minutes you stopped to take a break. You collapsed in the mud and began crying some more.

You kissed clive….no he had kissed you right? But you didn't do anything to stop him either. That made it all just as bad. You began walking again until you reached the gate to town. You pushed it open and walked towards the hotel, hoping that there would be anyone. You felt so tired, you could really use some sleep. You opened the door into the hotel and walked inside.

Finally upstairs you opened the door to you chamber. Your vision was blur and you felt yourself falling to the ground. You heard the professors voice calling your name and flora and luke yelling things like

''o my god''. The next thing you felt were two strong arms lifting you up and carrying you to the bed.

''flora get something clean for her to wear, luke take a few sponges and towels and also a bucket of warm water''.

They both answered with yes professor and walked off. You had your eyes closed and breathed in and out slowly.

''hershel..'' you whispered.

you felt a hand pressed to your fore head.

''ssh..my dear, you need to rest. You can explain what happened later'' he said.

''no you don't understand…their going to…'' you said, your voice cracking.

You felt your dress being pulled off and a warm sponge being pressed against your body. It scrubbed slowly all around your body, probably to warm you up and of course to get rid of the mud. You sighed and opened your eyes. the professor was hovering over you cleaning you up. You thought about clive…and began crying. The professor looked at you shocked and worried. He grabbed you tight and hugged you close.

''did they hurt you?'' he asked.

you looked up to him and thought about clive who protected you no matter how much don paolo threatened him. It only made you cry harder.

''n…no they…did…did nothing'' you said hiccupping.

Flora walked inside with some of you clothes and placed them next to the professor. he grabbed a towel and began rubbing you dry. You still cried and thought about everything that had happened. Once you were dry the professor put on your clothes and brought you under the blankets.

''aliya could you take the children and get some sleep yourself too, it has been a long devastating day'' the professor said

. aliya stood up from a chair and looked to you ashamed. You hadn't seen her yet and looked back at her. She adverted her gaze.

''of course professor''.

luke and flora walked with aliya out of the room and bid their goodnights. The professor put his hat and coat on a chair next to the bed and cuddled up next to you. He wrapped his arms protective around you and kissed your fore head. you were still crying, only in silence now.

''I'm sorry…..I should have never left you alone'' the professor apologized.

You grabbed onto his shirt and whipped away your tears. You breathed in slowly.

''don't be….it was my own fault, I should have waited for you and I could have ran away when I had the change''.

He tilted your chin up with his index finger to look you in the eyes.

''aliya told me everything about don paolo, clive and….descole''.

you blushed at Clive's name and adverted your gaze. The professor frowned.

''you're not telling me something dear'' he said.

you looked back at him and smiled a little smile.

''well….I am gonna have to tell you a lot my love'' you said and leaned forward to kiss him.

He stopped you.

''that's not what I was talking about..''.

you leaned back and blushed again.

''I…I think…''.

You hesitated for a moment and sighed. You had to tell him.

''when I was trapped there, clive helped me out. He rescued me from don paolo two times and was kind to me. He eventually had to take me for a walk in the garden and…'' you told him.

''yes go on..'' the professor said.

''I didn't speak to him, I was afraid. Then he got mad because I didn't speak to him so I ran away from him. I cried and then he apologized for his behavior…and then he….he….he kissed me'' you said, tears coming into the corners of your eyes again.

His expression didn't change, which made you worry even more.

''did you kiss him back?'' he asked.

''no'' you said, telling the truth.

''did you stop him?''.

You didn't answer, you just blinked to get rid of the tears. It didn't help and your tears kept flowing unstoppable. The professor adverted his gaze and eventually closed his eyes.

''I understand…''.

And with that he let go off you and got out of the bed. You sat up straight and grabbed his shoulder.

''wait….hershel please''.

He sighed and got up, ignoring you completely. You also stood up wobbly and almost fainted. He began walking towards the door.

''wait hershel! Don't walk away from this'' you wailed.

He turned around and looked at you helpless.

''why….what did I do wrong….was I a bad lover? Wasn't I enough?'' he yelled, tears running down his own cheeks.

You leaned against the end of the bed, you knew you were going to faint if you would stand like this much longer.

''hershel….you know that I love you, please stop hesitating'' you said.

''of course I'm hesitating, your just kissing someone else. There must be something wrong with me'' and with that he ran away out of the door.

You ran behind him but collapsed in the door opening, being way to tired.  
You fainted and had never felt so lonely before….

* * *

**Heartbreaking chapter :'(  
I'm sorry I had to make this much drama…..but it will get better I promise :)  
you kissed clive ^^ but you also lost the professor:(  
I don't own anything  
I love you all (and I just want to say that I was really emotional when writing this…so sorry)**


	29. Chapter 29 forgiveness a bonus

**Chapter 29 forgiveness(with a bonus)**

* * *

You opened your eyes to find yourself still laying in the door opening where you had fainted. You turned over to you back and rubbed your groggy eyes. you sighed as you remembered the events that had occurred. You slowly stood up and walked inside the bedroom. You sat down on a sofa and placed your head into your hands.

''_what was I thinking…he will never forgive me…he hates me…''_ you thought.

''_no he doesn't, trust me, he's just…confused''_ the voice of Sophia said.

your head snapped up.

''Sophia…please, I…I need your help'' you cried.

''_I can't help you….you can do this yourself, you're strong!''_ she said.

''but, he hates me…how am I going to explain something I don't even understand myself''.

She didn't answer. You looked up to the bed and thought about everything you had been through since you were here. The falling… you smiled. It was scary at first, but it had brought you to the most exciting adventure in your life. When you had first met the professor, making you feel like no one had ever done before.

When you had met luke and flora, both so innocent and cute, being nice to you since the very beginning. Everything in the molentary express like the murder of Sammy….poor guy. Dropstone. You giggled at the thought of the market and the two dolls. You looked around and saw the professors coat the hat on the dresser next to the bed. Your eyes widened.

''the doll…'' you whispered.

you stood up from the sofa and walked towards the dresser. You placed your hand on his coat and picked it up. You smelled the delicious scent and blushed. you thought about that one special night together….you sighed and began to investigate the pockets.

''it should be around here…'' you said out loud.

You felt a small soft thing on the bottom of his pocket and pulled it out. You looked at your closed hand and hesitated. He didn't want you to see it, was it something important? Your curiosity took over and you opened your hand. You gasped.

In your hand lay a complete example of you, but not just the 'you' you looked like right now….no, the 'you' how you looked in the actual world. A tear made its way down your face again. ''how….did he know'' you whispered. you hadn't told him anything about yourself back then.

''Claire whispered I needed to take it''.

You turned around and saw the professor standing in the room. His eyes were swollen and his face looked pale. You didn't know what to say, what were you supposed to say. he walked closer to you and smiled a sad smile.

''she told me to keep it, and that I should not show you the doll''.

You looked at the doll and blinked a couple of times. '

'I'm…''.

you looked up to see his eyes water again.

''I'm such a fool….I'm so sorry, I love you so much. It's just so hard to feel….this much again, after I have been blocking out all those feelings for such a long time''.

you dropped the doll and ran towards him. He looked up and gasped as you jumped on top of him, making you both fall over. You looked him in the eyes, tears running down your face, and smiled.

''don't be sorry, it's all my fault. I should have never….I…I….I should have stopped him'' you said and hugged him tight.

He chuckled and hugged you back.

''it's okay…shhh…..don't cry my love''.

You slightly squealed when he called you my love and hugged him even tighter(he's gonna choke sooner or later).

''easy my dear…'' he said.

you slackened you grip on him and rolled to the side.

''sorry''.

you snuggled up under his arm. He sighed and placed his arms around you to pull you closer.

''I love you'' he said.

''I love you two'' you said back.

You looked up at him and blushed. he looked down into your eyes and smiled.

''you know….you asked earlier, am I a bad lover? Well….'' You said and blushed.

''you're not''.

He blushed even harder now and kissed you soft on the lips. You moaned slightly, feeling so much better after kissing him. Thoughts about clive and all the bad guys were far away now. You laid like that for another hour, just cuddling and kissing. You explained everything that had happened after the you had sent flora and luke away.

From anton a.k.a. don paolo to the whole Clive story. He listened thoughtfully at the whole story, no longer feeling any jealousy towards clive. After you were done telling you stood up and walked towards the dresser. You picked up the doll and walked back to him. The professor also stood up and sat down on the bed. You sat down next to him and smiled.

''this Is how I actually look like in the real world, because well….I am younger of course''.

He took over the doll carefully and just stared at it. He looked at you and frowned.

''what's wrong?'' you asked.

he sighed.

''I just hope….you won't become this way again, and stay with me forever..''.

you smiled and hugged him again.

''I'm not going anywhere'' you whispered in his ear.

''good''.

A knock was heard. You both looked up to the door to see flora standing in the doorway. She smiled.

''I see you two have made up''.

You blushed and looked at the professor. he looked back at you nervous and chuckled.

''when I got mad, I ran towards the bathroom to cool down, and flora was there. She calmed me down and gave me some advice'' he told you.

You smiled and looked at flora.

''thanks flora, I owe you'' you said.

she giggled.

''yeah you do, maybe you could help me with something''.

''right now?'' you asked.

''yeah, come on''.

You looked at the professor who just shrugged and walked to flora. Both of you walked to flora's bedroom as you explained what had happened. Flora was both shocked for what had happened to you and relieved that you were alright now.

''so flora, what do you need help with?'' you asked.

''well…'' she said and blushed.

your eyes widened.

''you're not pregnant are you! You yelled.

''NO…I mean no, I am not pregnant. Don't you worry''.

You sighed.

''thank god''.

She giggled.

''but…it does have to do something with what I'm about to tell you''.

''uhm…okay, tell me'' you said.

''you swear you won't yell or get mad or tell it to the professor?'' she asked.

''sure, I won't yell, get mad or tell it to hershel''.

''okay well….luke and I…..talked about our relation last night, and well I was in his bed and we were just cuddling when suddenly…''.

''yes?'' you said, already expecting what she was telling you.

''when suddenly….Luke's….'lower part' '' she said while blushing.

''uhu…come on flora''.

''well…I'm just going to say it to you straight''. You sighed.

''bring it already''.

''alright! Alright….he was getting an erection…!'' she yelled and immediately shut herself up with her hands.

You stared at her for a moment and burst out into a huge fit of laughter.

''stop laughing it's not funny….it was really embarrassing for luke''.

You only had to laugh harder now.

''I didn't even tell you everything yet..'' she said soft.

You stopped laughing and looked at her more serious now.

''he was…really embarrassed when he got an erection and well….I asked if he needed help, I didn't know what I was thinking but I had this strange sensation in me, something that told me to just do it''.

Your eyes widened, you didn't expect this from flora.

''and then…. Even though luke said that he didn't want me to do so….I touched it…and he seemed to like it'' she said while blushing even more furiously.

''flora my dear….don't worry that are just the hormones'' you said caring.

''are you sure?'' she asked.

''yes, it's perfectly normal for a girl your age to experiment. And uhm….did you…well…finish it?'' you asked curious.

She stared at you for a moment and sighed.

''yes…''.

You couldn't hold back anymore, getting again a fir of laughter. Flora walked away ashamed and irritated when you didn't stop laughing.

_( here comes the bonus) _You walked back to you room to look for the professor(after you had laughed for more than 10 minutes) ,but he was nowhere to be found.

''professor?'' you called.

No answer. You walked towards the balcony to find him, staring off into the sky.

''hershel?'' you said, making him turn around. You saw him putting something in his coat as he turned around.

''yes darling?'' he said sweet.

You walked up to him and smiled. You stopped in front of him and placed your hands on his chest.

''why are you here?'' you asked.

he placed his hands on you shoulders and placed a kiss on you fore head.

''needed to think…''.

''can I ask what about?''.

''maybe…'' he chuckled.

He let go of you and turned back around again. You walked to the railing and looked at the colorful city of Folsense. A cold wind blew past you, making you shiver. The professor looked at you and smiled.

''are you cold my dear?'' he asked.

you looked at him and blushed.

''yes…I am''.

He, just like when you were on the molentary express, wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close. You closed your eyes and sighed. He placed his head on you shoulder and hummed a tune, familiar to you.

''what are you humming sweetheart?'' you asked.

''the song of the sea my love''.

Your eyes widened.

''_yeah what the hell….throw some eternal diva in it too''_ you thought.

''I want to ask you something my love'' hershel suddenly said.

he let go of you and turned you around.

''what is it dear?'' you asked.

he smiled and stroked your cheek.

''you want to be with me forever right?'' he asked.

''yes…'' you said curious.

He took your hand and stared into your eyes for a moment. He then went down to the ground, kneeling on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring he had put inside his pocket.

''will you marry me?''.

* * *

**:O *gasp*…..  
I will hear the answers in the reviews ;)  
hope you liked the chapter AND the bonus ^^  
I love you all and I don't own anything  
I think I owed u guys after such a drama chapter :P  
*cough* answer yes*cough***


	30. Chapter 30 'will you marry me'

**Chapter 30 'will you marry me?' **

* * *

The world around you stopped completely. Everything was just quiet, awaiting for an answer. He just sat there, on one knee, staring into your eyes. your mouth was dry, your mind empty and your heart bouncing in your ears. You knew what to answer, you just didn't knew how to say it. The professor frowned slightly, expecting you to say no after such a long time of silence.

''yes…''.

Your hand shot up to your mouth while a tear made its way down your cheek. The professor smiled broadly and placed the tiny, but beautiful, ring around your delicate finger. He arose from his spot on the ground and took your hands. You were still in chock but was pulled out of it when he asked if you were alright. you began laughing hard as wrapped your arms around his neck.

''of course I'm alright you dummy'' you yelled, happy as never before.

He also laughed and lifted you up in the air. He twirled a few circles before kissing you passionately on the lips. You squalled out of joy and kissed him right back. After a while he put you down and broke the kiss. He stroked your cheek lovingly and placed a small kiss on your nose.

''I love you''.

You smiled and hugged him some more.

''I love you too''.

''shall we tell the children?'' he asked.

you leaned back and nodded. He slid his hand into yours as you walked back inside. On the hallway you could hardly contain your joy.

You made a small dance, singing: ''gonna get married, have a fiancé, am in love, gonna get married''.

The professor chuckled. He opened the door to the children's room to see flora and luke sitting on the bed. Flora blushed a slight shade of pink when she saw you, probably thinking of the embarrassing moment from earlier.

''children, we have some great news'' the professor said calm.

You were bouncing up and down on your spot, not being able to wait any longer.

''what is it professah?'' luke asked.

the professor looked at you with a smile and nodded. You looked at flora with a huge smile plastered on your face.

''the professor proposed to me!'' you yelled.

Flora stood up from the bed, pointing her tiny finger at you with a frown.

''DO…say you said yes!''.

You squalled some more.

''of course I said yes silly''.

Flora's frown turned into a smile when she jumped into your arms. Both of you jumped up and down, giggling like a bunch of maniacs. Luke walked towards the professor slowly, eyeing you and flora weirdly.

''gosh professah…respect that you are willingly to live with that crazy person'' luke said.

you stopped jumping and pouted your mouth at luke who just chuckled.

''now luke, don't you need to hug them or anything'' flora whined.

Eventually, luke also hugged you both, congratulating you for making it so far in such a short amount of time. tears were in your eyes once again when you held the professor's hand. A thought came into your mind.

''wait….where is aliya?'' you asked.

''she is taking a stroll'' luke answered.

''hmm….that's quite dangerous for a girl like aliya, when all those villains are out there'' the professor said.

You looked to th ground and sighed.

''let's hope that she will be back soon''.

The professor noticed your unhappiness and placed his arm around your shoulder.

''why don't we go and tell inspector chelmey the good news''.

Your face lit up again as you dragged him down the hallway, once again bouncing up and down. You met the good inspector and barton down in the lobby.

''hello layton, miss'' chelmey said.

the professor tipped his hat in a polite way and winked at you.

''hello inspector chelmey, barton, we would like to tell you something great!'' you said, voice full with glee.

''is there something wrong miss?'' barton asked.

''hmm….not that aliya girl again heh?'' chelmey said. barton gasped.

''do you need medical surgery again?''.

You giggled.

''no, nothing of sort, it is good news''.

''ow…'' both the inspector as barton said.

''then what is it?''.

You looked at the professor and blushed.

''we're gonna get married'' you said joyful.

The inspector and barton almost fainted from shock when they heard that **their** angel was going to get married.

''and you are both invited for the wedding gentleman'' the professor said.

you giggled at their, still, shocked expressions.

''so….you wanna come or not?'' you asked.

they both smiled and nodded.

''we will always protect you, no mather what'' the inspector said.

''or no mather who'' barton said while frowning to hershel.

You laughed. The door behind you opened, the four of you turning around to see who was entering. Aliya walked through the door and smiled slightly at seeing you. You smiled broadly and ran up to aliya. She reacted surprised when you hugged her, but eventually hugged you back.

''ow aliya, I'm so glad you're on our side again dear'' you said and stroked her cheek.

She blushed and thanked you.

''aliya my dear, we have some great news to tell you'' the professor said after coming up closer too.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

''what is it?'' she asked.

you grabbed the professor hand and placed your head on his shoulder.

''we're gonna get married!'' you squalled_(wow…you squall allot this chapter)._

aliya's eyes widened.

''you're gonna….gonna….gonna get married?'' she asked.

the professor nodded. She adverted her gaze and took a step back.

''I….I'm really happy for you two…''.

You frowned.

''aliya….''.

a tear made its way down her cheek.

''I'm sorry…_'' _she said before running up the stairs into her bedroom.

The professor sighed and looked at you. You placed your hand on his chest.

''I'll go talk to her'' you said.

he nodded while you made your way up the stairs.

You heard the inspector asking to the professor: ''and what was that all about?'' but you ignored it.

You arrived at aliya's bedroom and knocked on the door.

''aliya….please let me in''.

you heard a sob.

''go away….'' She whispered.

she was probably standing on the other side of the door. You sighed.

''come on…let me in…''.

the door opened slightly. You could see aliya's eye through the hole of the door.

''I really am happy for you guys….it's just…'' she said.

''aliya I understand…your feelings for hershel are not completely gone yet, are they?'' you asked.

it was her turn to sigh now.

''no…''.

''hmm…..I'm sorry to hear that''.

''don't be…it's not your fault, I should have never fallen for him in the first place''.

You looked at her with pity.

''please let me in for a moment'' you said.

she opened the door some more and gestured you to come in. you stepped inside as she closed the door. You both sat down on the bed in silence.

''so….when's the wedding?'' she asked.

you looked up in her eyes….her beautiful eyes. she really was a pretty girl, deserving a good man.

''we don't know yet, probably after this whole affair''.

''ow…'' was all she said.

''please….don't act so distant to me…'' you said.

She looked at you in surprise.

''I'm sorry….I won't''.

You smiled slightly.

''we could be like….sisters…if you want?'' you said.

She looked up to you with big eyes and smiled broadly.

''yes I would love to, I never had a sister'' she said.

You also smiled and hugged her. She hugged you back. Suddenly out of nowhere, the two of you began to talk about girly-stuff, like make-up and shoes. You were usually not the kind of girl to do so, but now that you were gonna het married, you were having a 'sister', and you were exited, you couldn't stop with being girly. Someone knocked on the door eventually, disturbing you both out of your girl-talk. You both looked at the door.

''come in'' you called.

The door slowly went open, revealing the professor. you smiled and looked at aliya, who also smiled.

''hello darling'' you said sweetly.

''hello ladies, and how is everything going here?'' he asked curious.

''everything is going fine, aliya is giving me some dress-advice for my bachelorette party''.

Both of you giggled, and continued to talk about dresses, completely ignoring the professor.

He chuckled and left the room.

''this sure is going to be something…'' he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 30 finally!(most of you probably think)  
hope you liked it :)  
can you imagine….you and the professor….marrying ^^  
*squall* can't wait!  
sorry for the delay….was kind of on purpose for u guys….u know….suspense^^  
I don't own anything**


	31. Chapter 31 the real anton herzen

**Chapter 31 the real anton herzen**

* * *

You woke up the next morning besides your beloved and rubbed your sleepy eyes. you had been talking with aliya, about all sort of things, all night long. The professor had to pull you away eventually, because you really needed some sleep. You walked over to the curtains and shoved them aside. The sun was shining beautifully on Folsense, making tears come into your eyes. of course you were kind of emotional after yesterday. You heard a yawn behind you and turned around. The professor sat up straight in the bed and looked at you with tired eyes.

''good morning sleepy head'' you said and giggled.

He sighed and laid back down on his pillow.

''good morning my love…'' he said, sounding really tired indeed.

You walked back to the bed and crawled up beside him. You placed your head on his chest and breathed in slowly.

''I can't believe you asked me to marry you'' you said.

he opened his eyes and looked down.

''why? You're not hesitating are you?'' he asked surprised.

You looked up and met his eyes smiling.

''of course not you knucklehead, I love you way too much for that''.

He also smiled and leaned down to kiss you. But just before he could kiss you, you decided to tease him a bit for a while, and leaned back a bit so he couldn't reach you face.

''uhm…sweetie, can't I have a little kiss in the morning'' he asked.

you stuck out your tongue and closed one eye, saying hell no! he pouted his lip cutely and tried one more time to kiss you. You giggled and, again, got out of reach. He was getting quite annoyed and grabbed you at your waist. You placed your hands on his chest to push him away.

''no no, not until the wedding night honey'' you said cheery enough to make him groan.

''aw come on, give me a break already, can't I show the person I love that I love her'' he said, now also smiling, and crawled on top of you.

You blushed slightly but tried to push him away once again. He leaned down and captured your lips in a passionate kiss, being much stronger than you. You moaned and pulled him closer, having your arms placed around his neck. His hands slid from your waist up to your chest as he began to unbutton your shirt. You realized that your plan was failing and pretended that you were in pain so he would stop. And of course, he did.

''are you okay, did I hurt you?'' he asked panicking.

You placed your hands on your belly and groaned.

''could you please just get off me'' you said, almost bursting out in laughter at his stupidity.

He got off you and placed his hand on your belly in concern.

''what can I do to make you feel better?'' he asked.

'' come closer'' you whispered.

he got closer to your face and waited for what to come. You waited until his ear was close enough and really had to control yourself.

''I can't believe you fell for that'' you whispered and waited for his reaction.

He turned his head slowly towards yours as you couldn't hold back any longer, and began laughing. He sighed and smiled.

''and I'm gonna marry you?'' he teased and poked his finger in your side.

You stopped laughing and wrapped your arms around him.

''yes, you are gonna marry a crazy person''.

He sighed and also placed his arms around you.

''and yet…I couldn't be happier''.

After a while of cuddling and teasing each other, both of you walked down stairs where luke, flora and aliya were waiting. You all sat down for breakfast and discussed what to do next about the whole villain problem.

''so what's the first step to take?'' flora asked.

the professor put down his teacup and placed his finger on his chin.

''hmm….I think we need to find out what their up to''.

You looked at your plate and thought about everything what had happened. You thought about what they all said and did. That stupid, smelly don paolo, and the evil descole….who was pretty kind to you, and there was clive….you were shaked out of your thought by aliya and looked up to her.

''you okay?'' she asked.

you nodded slowly.

''yeah I'm fine, I was just dozing off a bit'' you laughed.

The professor looked at you with a concerned look on his face.

''maybe one of us can infiltrate into the castle'' luke suggested.

''no, that won't work, they know everyone of us'' you said.

''true…but how will we find out then?''.

''maybe someone can help us, who hasn't got much to do with it'' flora said.

''but who?'' aliya said.

you sighed and thought about it. There weren't much possibilities and asking the inspector was no option either.

''what about that katia girl we met in dropstone professah?'' luke said.

''hmm….I don't know, I could be dangerous and we can't put her life in danger''.

You nodded at that.

''yeah we can't do that, and besides, I don't think it's such a good idea with that don paolo. He seems a bit to pedo for me'' you said snickering.

Luke chocked in his milk and spilled it on the floor to laugh hard. Flora also had to laugh a little bit together with aliya, but the professor just stayed silent(not really getting the joke).

''luke don't be so rude please, a gentleman never accuses someone for being a pedophile without having prove''.

This only made you and luke laugh harder. After some laughing all of you went into the city to walk around and ask to the people what they knew about the castle and their hosts. Only a few knew about the brother of mister beluga who had fled when some other guys wanted to stay there. At the end of the day, you had all returned back to the hotel exhausted and still without a clue what the villains where up to. Luke had made a name for the three villains to remind them easier.

''trio malum''(meaning the evil threesome in Latin).

every time someone said it something in you just broke. It wasn't like you had any feelings towards them, not even for clive, but you were just afraid that would do something to you or someone around you again, afraid of someone to get hurt. You were afraid….of losing someone you love. You arrived at the hotel and stopped in the lobby to check in again.

''_run outside_'' the voice of Sophia echoed in your head.

you blinked a few times as you turned around. The professor looked confused at you when you suddenly spun around. he wanted to stop you when you took a spurt towards the door but couldn't when you were too fast. Aliya, luke and flora also turned around when they heard the sound of commotion and looked at you opening the door. The professor called your name but you didn't listen when you ran outside the hotel and looked around.

''_go to the museum, they will be there..''_ Sophia said.

''they?… who could they be?'' you asked to yourself.

You did as she said and ran to the museum. You met a few people on the way, but you just ignored them. Finally there you opened the gate and ran towards the entrance. You had already forgotten about the museum but did, weirdly, remember every tiny detail of it now. You stopped at the side of the fountain when you heard voices. They sounded…..like two guys. both really familiar. You crept into the bushes and looked closer at the boys. You gasped when you saw who they were.

''I just find it kind of unfair for you, cause you lived there your whole life..'' clive said.

''hmm….yes it is, maybe I could come back, but I don't know what you are all up to in my house'' anton said.

''I promise you, it won't be that bad, just come back and everything will be fine between us'' clive smiled.

''with us, you mean those other guys too?'' anton asked.

clive nodded.

''then we have an agreement''.

They shook hands. You didn't know what to do. Should you approach them? Or leave them be? Clive walked away and disappeared into the night. Anton(the young he still is) stood there, staring at the stars in the sky. You decided to walk up to him, so…you did.

''good night sir, can I ask you something?'' you asked.

he looked from the sky to you and nodded.

''that man….did he….just offered you to come back to the caste?''.

''well yes he….wait a second..how do you….?'' anton said confused.

His eyes widened and he reached for his sword. You took a step back, surprised for him being so….afraid.

''p…please anton, I don't wish to harm you'' you said.

his hands, and his sword, were shaking slightly while he took a step forward, making you take a step back again.

''who are you, how did you know about that, and how do you know my name?'' anton yelled.

The sword was at your chest now, and you were standing against the fountain. You didn't know what to do or say, but you know you had to do it fast. In less than a second anton raised his sword, ready to strike but stopped to look you straight in your eyes. his sword fell to the ground while he came closer. Your breath was stuck in your chest, really wanting to gasp for air. He stopped right in front of you and grabbed you at your shoulders. You wanted to scream for help, but couldn't.

''I….I haven't seen someone in a long time who knew my name or….who was so beautiful…'' anton said.

you were speechless, how were you supposed to react at something to that. He let go of your shoulders and turned around. The only thing you heard was the crisps of the night and the water falling down in the fountain. Silence….that was the only thing that had filled your mind.

''the last time I had seen someone so beautiful, I was in love. And she was mine, until…..she left me for someone else'' anton told you.

Your eyes watered. He was talking about Sophia.

''that hurt so much….and since then, I have been upset….and in pain''.

''_ow anton…''_ Sophia whispered in the back of your mind.

You felt a tear roll down you cheek.

''please….come with me, I know more than you think, please, hear my story'' you begged.

He turned around and blinked a few times. he placed his finger on your cheek and whipped away the tear.

''alright'' he whispered.

that was when you heard a concerned yell from behind you calling your name….

* * *

**Sigh…..I guess I need some explanations to you guys, why it has been taking so long. The people who know me from deviant ART already know what was wrong, but I guess the rest of you guys doesn't ^^.** **Since the Christmas vacation I have been a ill. We have been to the doctor a couple of times and they say that I have a sleeping disorder. So I can't sleep much, at least that's the only thing I got when he was talking, me being way to tired. I have medicine for it so I am a bit rested now. I will still be writing, but not that much anymore, because I don't have much time for it and well when I do have time….I'm really tired and don't feel well. **

**I hope this explains everything a bit, thank you for those who have been eagerly waiting :)  
please accept my humble apology .  
and I also hope you liked this chapter a bit :D  
I don't own anything and I love you more than you can imagine  
regards porkehXx ps: thanks **


	32. Chapter 32 explanations

**Chapter 32 explanations

* * *

**

You turned around to see the professor, flora, luke and aliya standing at the gate. Anton looked at them with a frown.

''it's okay, I'm alright'' you yelled, not wanting any complications.

They walked up closer to see what was going on.

''who are they?'' anton whispered, getting a bit closer to you.

You looked up at him confused.

''don't worry they are good people, they're my family'' you said and smiled softly.

The professor looked a bit confused about this all, and especially about anton.

''I beg your pardon sir but, are you anton herzen?'' he asked.

Anton's eyes widened.

''yes….yes I am, how do you people all know my name?'' he asked getting a bit flustered.

You smiled and looked at the professor. he frowned a bit while looking back to you.

''come on, let's get back to the hotel, I will explain everything there'' you said.

everyone nodded and walked along with you on the lead. The professor walked up to you and took your hand. You looked at him and blinked a couple of times. he sighed.

''I thought he was going to kiss you my love'' he said softly.

You blushed.

''please don't worry about it, he will never do that. And I want you to know that he's on our side''.

He nodded.

''I trust you on this, and I know quite a bit about his family, so I just wonder…'' he said.

you squeezed his hand and continued on walking towards the hotel. Luke and flora were caught up in a conversation about the villains name, so anton walked next to aliya. Aliya didn't dare to look in Anton's eyes, not after what she had done. Anton looked at her and gasped.

''wait a minute, you're the girl who chased me out of my own home'' .

aliya looked to the ground ashamed.

''y…yes….I think I should apologize for that''. He sighed.

''are you really sorry girl?'' he asked.

she nodded.

''yes, I really am, but I am good now and….I will never do such a thing ever again''.

He smiled softly.

''good''.

She looked up and met his eyes.

''you're forgiving me that easily?'' she asked.

''sure why not'' he shrugged.

Aliya felt like she had to cry, but at the same time laugh as hard as she could.

''t…thank you''.

''don't mention it''.

And so they continued on walking too. Finally arrived at the hotel, all of you walked inside and sat down into the lobby. You sat in front of anton so you could explain everything to him clearly.

''anton….I want you to know a few things about me, the people in the castle and….about Sophia''.

His eyes widened at the mention of Sophia.

''s…Sophia…what do you know about her?'' he asked.

you giggled and took his hand.

''I know quite a bit about her, and she knows a bit about me to''.

He looked confused, and he should. Your gaze softened as you closed your eyes, asking Sophia what she would wish to say to him.

''_anton….it has been quite a while hasn't it''_ Sophia said.

''she is a spirit now, because she died last year, and well, I am the chosen one, I guess that needs explanations too but that comes later, and Sophia is in my mind, even though it sounds kind of weird, and she helps me with some problems and she wants you to know that she didn't fall for another guy, she was pregnant and her daughter also died while having a baby which is your granddaughter, am I going to fast?'' you said in a fast pace.

Anton's mouth was wide open and his left eye was twitching.

You smiled a nervous smile and blushed a bit.

''_you're even going too fast for me_'' Sophia mumbled.

''maybe you need to summarize it my dear'' the professor said.

''okay….well let's get first things first. Anton, I am the chosen one''.

Anton's expression changed to curious.

''what's the chosen one, if I may ask?''.

''the chosen one is the person who is supposed to save our world , which is going to collapse anton'' the professor said.

he gasped.

''alright….and you mentioned Sophia?''.

''yes….I don't know exactly why, but I can hear her voice in my mind, she tells me in some situations what to do and helps me with some problems….like falling in front of a train'' you said goofy.

''c…could you talk to her?...'' anton asked.

you nodded. He took a deep breath in and out.

''I want to know why she has left me for someone else''.

You giggled slightly, getting an annoying grunt from anton.

''she hasn't left you for some other guy, she had to leave because she was pregnant''.

His eyes widened.

''p…pregnant….from me…I was the father?'' he mumbled.

''yes, you were, she had left to protect the baby, and now your granddaughter is here in Folsense too to see you''.

He looked like he was about to faint from shock. You stood up and sat down next to him.

''anton, don't take this too hard but Sophia won't come back, she has been death for over a year now''.

Even the professor looked a bit surprised at you. Anton looked faced down to the ground. He was silence for a while but eventually began to sob.

''s…she's death…that can't be….you're imagining it''.

You sighed and sure hoped he wouldn't get mad(like in the game itself).

''no anton…she's really gone, and she won't come back''.

You placed your arm around him and kept him close to you. He sniffed a few times before looking up with welling eyes.

''is she happy in the afterlife?''.

You blinked a couple of times and closed your eyes.

''_Sophia….are you?_'' you thought.

''_yes….I am, but I will be even more if anton and katia meet''_.

You smiled and opened your eyes again. He looked deep into your very soul with those big green eyes.

''she will be if you meet your granddaughter, katia''.

''oh…'' was the only thing he said.

* * *

it wasn't for long when he stood up and told you he wanted to be alone for a moment. He walked outside and closed the doors. All of you remained on your seats for a little while longer before also standing up and getting something to eat. You all sat down together and ate in silence. The professor stared at you for a moment as you looked up and met his eyes. you blushed slightly and tilted your head to the side in confusion.

''is there something wrong my dear?'' you asked.

''well….I was wondering, why didn't you say you wanted to go to the museum, you just fled out of the door suddenly''.

Your face turned bright red.

''yeah..well…..Sophia told me to go and uh…I didn't think you would be that worried''.

He sighed and smiled a bit.

''next time, just give me a hint or something''.

You nodded and smiled your biggest, silliest smile.

''what will we do next professor?'' flora asked.

''I guess we need to get a bit more information from Antony about the castle and maybe he can even help us infiltrating''.

You nodded at that.

''but what if he doesn't want to?'' Aliya asked.

'''we will just have to force him then'' luke said with a grin.

''no luke, that's not what a gentleman does'' the professor said.

you giggled.

''one last question, then all the explanations are done, don't we need to help to get Anton and Katia together?'' you asked.

everyone looked in thought for a moment.

''well….it would be polite wouldn't it?'' luke said.

''that's the spirit luke'' the professor beamed proudly.

Ow how much you loved them all….

* * *

**Chapter 32….well….that sure was a long break  
I will write as much as possible :)  
hope you liked it, was a bit too much talking for my liking ^^  
and it was also a bit short  
next chapter will be more exiting I promise  
I do not own anything from professor layton it all belongs to level-5**


	33. Chapter 33 the meeting

**Chapter 33 the meeting**

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't very spectacular, you and the professor got together to think of any plan as the children played. Thinking of a plan was the very thing that had made your head go spinning and bouncing around the place. The professor had made some very good ideas, but they all had similar flaws.

''hershel what about….no wait…no that won't work''.

He sighed.

''what about taking a break?'' he asked.

''that's a great idea'' you said with a big smile of relieve.

Both of you walked outside and bumped(literally) into anton. The poor man fell to the ground, making a 'oef' sound while at it.

''oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?'' you said slightly panicking.

He slowly stood up and swept away some dust from his clothes.

''I'm fine, I am a healthy young man am I not?'' he said smiling.

You giggled a bit nervous at that, knowing the truth already.

''anton, we were going to take a break, coming along?'' the professor asked.

''a break? From what?'' anton asked.

''well….we were kinda making a plan to let you and your granddaughter meet in person'' you told him.

His left eye twitched a bit while you blushed.

''alright, I'll come along then, maybe I can help come up with something''.

The professor nodded as the three of you began walking. It was silent for a moment when eventually you stopped for the professor to solve a puzzle from a mysterious-loving-girl. You looked around and saw the tower next to the grocery shop which was barricaded against vampires. You giggled slightly at the thought of anton being some sort of gay sparkly vampire just like from twilight.(**SORRY FOR ALL THE TWILIGHT LOVERS). **He did already have the hair though….

you walked inside, leaving the professor and anton alone with the rare girl. It looked almost the same inside like in the game, only just a bit different. The only difference was that there were no mirrors at all. You slowly walked up stairs expecting to see the old dude that was really afraid of vampires at the herzen castle. The only evil there was the triple malum.

You sighed and continued to walk upstairs, but instead of seeing the old weird fella, you saw katia standing in front of the window, staring at the castle. You hid in the shadow to see what she was up to, but was noticed when bumping to a chair and falling to the ground into some shards of glass. You screamed a bit when coming into contact of the glass, making katia spin around immediately.

not much later the professor and anton came zooming into the room, afraid of you getting hurt. Anton froze in his position when seeing katia as the professor hovered over you.

''are you alright, what happened, why did you screa….? He all asked, but was silenced when seeing the blood dripping down your arm.

''I'm fine, just a bit wounded….I fell…''you said, a goofy smile spread across your face.

He sighed and stroked your cheek.

''why can't you be a bit more careful my dear''.

You smiled and looked up to anton. Katia and anton were staring each other down until the other would say anything. The professor helped you up carefully and tried to erase the glass shards, still hanging in your arm.

''katia…ah….this is anton, your grandfather'' you said, the professor still removing the shards.

''yes…I'm well aware of that thank you'' she said softly.

Anton didn't move an inch.

''g….grandfather…please understand why I'm here'' katia said.

he blinked a couple of times, when slowly approaching katia. He stood still in front if her and raised his hand ever so slowly. He placed it on her cheek and stroked it softly.

''you resemble your grandmother so much….katia….''.

a tear made his way down katia's purple bangs. It didn't take her long to fly into her grandfather's arms and sob hard. Anton also cried now, the two of them being too cute for you to handle. The professor, who stood behind you, placed his arms around you waist and pulled you closer to his body. You blushed and placed your own hands on top of his.

Everything felt sweet and delicious for a moment. The professor took your chin and titled you head so he could kiss you. You kissed him right back, tasting his warm sweet lips. You wished the two of you were alone at this moment….hell yeah….the sobbing(and kissing) stopped as the four of you decided to go down stairs, to the open fresh air. You stood outside and inhaled the air deep. Even though you and the professor couldn't make up any plan, it did work! Wait….

''katia, you do have some explanations to give me, I've already received a share, but I have the feeling it's not enough'' anton said, still holding his granddaughters hand.

''sure, and I want to know what this whole group is about, I have been seeing you guys everywhere''.

You laughed and nodded.

''I'll tell you, let's go some place private, so we can talk to each other quietly'' anton said.

katia nodded as they excused themselves . you waved them off and stood next to the professor.

''so…what's next?'' you asked.

the professor chuckled and took your hand.

''maybe we could…go to the hotel room and have some fun'' you said and grinned widely.

He blushed and coughed for a bit in his hand.

''w…well my d…dear that's of course an option.._cough_…but...what about the children?''.

You placed your hand on your chin to think of something.

''aha'' you said and pointed your finger up in the air.

''what, have you thought of something?'' the professor asked.

''yep'' you said and blushed.

you took his hand and dragged him down the street.

''uhm….sweetie…I don't mean to be rude, but….what are you up to?'' he asked.

you giggled and pretended not to hear him. You dragged him all the way down the alley(you know, where the big dog sits and the women with the pancakes). You walked down the path until the death end reached.

''what is it that you want here my love?''.

You still didn't answer and made sure there was nobody there. Even the mineworker, luckily, had left. You opened the door of the last house and dragged the poor professor inside, still unaware of your plans. You closed the door and shut it tight. You turned around and looked at the nervous blushing professor in the middle of the room.

''we won't be having any problem with the children here now won't we'' you said seductive.

You could hear him gulp.

''n..no we…w…won't''.

you blushed and slowly began to walk to the middle, where he stood. He backed away as a reflex as the two of you closed in on the wall.

''what's the matter sweetie….a bit afraid today?'' you asked innocent.

He pulled on the collar of his shirt and blushed even more furiously.

''no of course not my dear'' he said, trying to be tough, but coming out pathetic.

You suddenly launched for him and pushed him to the wall. You sucked his neck and began to take of his jacket and shirt. You also began to unbuckle his pants when your hands met at the zipper. He moaned and pleaded you to stop for a moment. You slowly looked up into his eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

''why…don't you want me'' you said and backed off to the middle of the room again.

''n….no that's not it…it's…it's..''.

he was stopped. You seductively, but slowly, began to take of your shirt, pants, bra and any other clothing that was onto your body. His breath was taken away from him, and a bulge began to grow in his pants. Once being fully naked, you walked to him again. You leaned to his body and just looked him in his eyes. his eyes were covered in lust and desperation.

He unconsciously licked his lips wet which made you blush ever so light. Your hand ran down his chest and rubbed and squeezed his erection. He moaned and pulled you closer. Your lips met and battled for more pleasure. The last of his clothes were pulled away from his body when you turned around. He grabbed you at you hips and lifted you up against the wall. everything that happened after was a fuzzy blur in your mind and the pain in you arm was long gone…

* * *

**Chapter 33 people :D  
hope you liked it, I myself think it was pretty funny at most parts….and the last part was….hot!  
I don't own anything from professor layton, level-5 etc.(except the fact that I made a fanfiction for this god damn DS game…no just kidding I LOVE professor layton)  
hang in for more ;)**


	34. Chapter 34 infiltrate and hide and seek

**Chapter 34 the infiltrate and hide and seek**

* * *

The evening had fallen upon you when you and the professor were walking back to the hotel, still gloomy from the little adventure in de alley. The professor grabbed your hand and squeezed it softly. You looked up to him and smiled. He sighed and blushed dreamily. You saw Luke, flora and Aliya sitting in front of the hotel on a bench up ahead. Luke was waving his arms and making puffy faces while flora and Aliya couldn't seem to stop laughing. Your group was expanding and everyone was having a great time. You were happy once again in this world, you hoped so much to stay here forever.

''why the daze in your eyes, my love?'' your husband to be asked lovely.

You looked up to him again and laughed.

''just thinking about our live''.

''hmm, how terribly vague my dear'' he said and chuckled.

''ow shush'' you said and grabbed his other hand.

You began running towards the children and Aliya together with the professor, completely ignoring his protest. You couldn't stop smiling. Anton and katia came around the corner and looked at you and the professor like a bunch of dimwits. Not like they were incorrect or something. Aliya was the first one to notice your approach and waved to you. You let go of one of the professor's hands and waved right back at her. Once all of you finally had arrived, you could talk about what had happened until now.

''Anton, Katia did the two of you have already talked enough to know more of each other?'' you asked

. Katia nodded and Anton looked to the ground.

''Anton..?'' you asked.

''I'm okay, it's just a bit much to process''.

''it's okay, we understand'' Aliya said.

You nodded and smiled.

''alright then, let's see what we've got 'till now''.

Silence fell upon you, and a cricket was heard in the back.

''oh well…uhm, how about the infiltration we would want to make?'' Luke asked.

''is this the part where I fill in?'' Anton asked.

''my words exactly'' Katia said.

''yes, if we want to know more of the evil threesome it is very helpful to infiltrate'' the professor said.

the plan was pretty simple actually, Anton had already agreed to live in the castle again, together with the bad guys. so all he had to do was spy on them and let the rest know what they had to know. you giggled at the none-complexity from it.

At the end of the meeting everyone had their tasks. You yourself had to be extra careful for the evil threesome, because you didn't want to be captured, or worse, again. The professor planned on strolling around the town together with katia to give each other a bit time to get to know each other. Anton decided to already be brave and go the castle. You were left behind with the children and aliya.

''so…what are WE going to do now…'' Luke asked.

''dunno..'' you shrugged.

''we could….maybe….play a game?'' aliya said cheerfully.

''yeah like, hide and seek'' flora said bouncing up and down.

The three of you laughed at flora's idea and agreed to play the game. You were gonna be 'it' while the rest was going to hide somewhere in town.

''alright guys I'm gonna begin counting, 1….2….3…4…5…6''.

Luke, flora and aliya ran into town to hide. You had counted to twenty when you opened your eyes and looked around.

''hmm….where to start, maybe I'll just have to look around. With some luck I might even see Hershel'' you said smiling.

You walked into town and, indeed, looked around.

''hmm they have hidden quiet well I suppose''.

You stopped in your tracks.

''WHY DO HELL DO I SOUND AS POLITE AS HERSHEL'' you screamed.

You looked to the ground and giggled. It was so not like you to be like this, but…it felt good. Fun was something which was precious for you to experience. After all, you had to protect someone now right? Or else the world would end. Not really something to look forward too. You entered the next street and looked around. Not much further was the guy in front of the lobster restaurant. You decided to ask him if he had seen one of the children.

''uhm, excuse me good sir can I ask you something?''.

He looked at you and blushed.

''o…of course m'am anything as you please''.

You smiled.

''have you seen any children passing by perhaps?''.

''now that you mention it, yes I have, two and they were running into that direction'' he said while pointing to the left.

''thank you so much sir'' you said smiling and was about to run off when he suddenly grabbed your arm.

You turned around and looked him in the eyes.

''why are you searching them miss?'' he asked with a serious face.

''well….we're playing hide and seek you see…'' you said smiling awkward.

He blinked few times before laughing hard. You also laughed and enjoyed the moment.

''uhm….could you please let go of my arm now?'' you asked blushing.

He also blushed and immediately let go.

''I'm very sorry miss it won't happen again, ow and have fun''.

You nodded a thank you and began walking into the next left street. You looked around and heard a giggle. It had to be flora…

''hmm….where should I check next'' you said loudly waiting for a responds.

Another soft giggle was heard. You smiled mischievous and closed in on a few bushes. Your hand slipped in the bush and pulled out an arm. Flora indeed came out of the bushes half screaming half laughing. You also laughed and got a hold of her into a hug.

''gotcha'' you simply said and hugged her fully.

Flora giggled and hugged you back, blushing slightly. After a couple of seconds you let go and grabbed her hand.

''let's go look for the others flora''.

She nodded and smiled. The two of you strolled into the alley and met the pancake-lady.

''good day sweeties, and what are you two cute girls doing on such a fine day'' she said warmly.

She reminded you of your grandmother who was also very kind and warm.

''we're playing hide and seek with a few friends'' flora said kindly.

''really! How very accelerating, can I help with anything at all?''.

''did you happen to spot a boy around her age and a girl around my age?'' you asked.

''hmm….well I've been inside my house 'till now, sorry sweeties, can't be a help after all'' she said disappointed.

''don't worry, we will find them'' you said and smiled.

She smiled back and waved you off. This day was just perfect. Your gaze softened as the sun made its way past the strands of your hair. Flora looked up to you and blushed.

''wow…you're really beautiful like this, if the professor could see you now'' she said blushing lightly.

You looked to her surprised and blinked.

''well…I guess''.

You had to blush quite a bit after those words….what if he saw you now?

'' _Would he really think I'm that beautiful?_'' you thought.

You waved the thought away and continued on looking for the other two. At the end of the alley there was nothing left except for a trash can. Flora and you looked at each other at the same time, lifting your eyebrows.

''would they really be that obvious?'' you asked.

''dunno, let's check it out'' flora said.

You walked towards the trash can and kicked against the side. An ''oof'' sounds was heard. You laughed and opened the bin, looking inside. Inside was aliya cramped up which made you laugh even more. She came out and laughed together with you and flora. After a while you decided to split up and look for luke. Aliya and flora would be looking together, while you would look alone. You were already at the museum when you ran into Hershel and katia. You smiled and jumped into his arms.

''oof…glad to see you're having a good time my love'' he said smiling.

''yeah absolutely, we're playing hide and seek and I only have to find luke''.

He and katia chuckled.

''say hersel, why don't we join in?'' katia proposed.

''yes that sounds like fun won't it? Do you mind my dear if we join in now?'' he asked.

''of course not, the more people the more fun''.

The three of you continued on walking into the direction of the forest.

''say, where are aliya and flora if we are looking for luke?'' the professor asked.

''I had found them earlier so we decided to split up to look for luke''.

''really, where did you find them'' katia asked curious.

You giggled at that.'

''flora was in a bush near the lobster restaurant and aliya was….in a trash bin at the end of the alley of the pancake lady''.

Katia laughed hard while the professor just frowned.

''that's a very inconvenient place for a young woman of her age''.

You and katia looked from each other to the professor while you burst out into laughter.

''I can't see what's so funny about that you two, but as long as you are having fun I suppose'' he said, a little smile on his face.

You stopped walking when you passed by the garlic smelling shop, and met up with aliya and flora.

''hey you guys, has any one found luke?'' flora asked.

''no we haven't oh and besides, the professor and katia joined in too'' you said.

''great!'' aliya said happily.

''where is that boy hiding'' the professor mumbled a bit worried.

''don't worry, he is probably hiding somewhere so obvious that we are too dumb to notice'' you said, trying to ease his worry.

''hey why don't we split up again?'' aliya asked.

''great idea aliya, why don't we split into two groups, the first group is Hershel together with katia and flora and aliya and I will look together'' you said.

The rest agreed on the plan and walked on. You sure hoped he wasn't in any trouble…

* * *

**Alright….here comes the explanation…**

**First able SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYY, for the enormous long wait :'(  
it started when I got a new laptop, which didn't have Microsoft office yet. I know I know, I could also work on something else….but I just couldn't. I feel so guilty….then my exams were already there so I didn't have much time to get Microsoft office on the laptop yet the either(btw my laptop was very stupid because he didn't want to Accept it)**

**after my exams(a few days ago) I FINALLY placed Microsoft office 2007 on it and HE ACCEPTED. But….I didn't have any idea what to write next…. Then suddenly yesterday evening(when I was having fun with myself….I know pathetic) THE INSPIRATION OVERFLEW MY THOUGHTS. And I really was in the mood for writing too.**

**After that explosion I began writing chapter 34(this one) but couldn't finish it because of my stupid parents who won't allow me to sit behind my laptop when they want to go to bed :(  
so I had to wait until today.**

**But I'm really glad it's finished now(the chapter NOT the story) *sigh* and I will also already begin on the next chapter(I defiantly owe you guys)**

**I hope you all still love me…**

**Regards porkehXx**

**i don't own anything of the professor layton games **


	35. Chapter 35 love comes from all places

Previous:

* * *

''hey why don't we split up again?'' aliya asked.

''great idea aliya, why don't we split into two groups, the first group is Hershel together with katia and flora and aliya and I will look together'' you said.

The rest agreed on the plan and walked on. You sure hoped he wasn't in any trouble…

* * *

**Chapter 35 love comes from all places**

You and aliya walked towards the gate against the forest, still searching for luke.

''he sure is hiding well isn't he?'' aliya said.

You nodded, now also beginning to be worried.

''ugh…what was I thinking, playing hide and seek at times like this, what If he kidnapped or hurt or worse..'' you said stressing out.

Aliya placed a hand on your shoulder and patted it softly.

''don't worry we will find him, I'm sure of it''.

''hmm I hope so…''.

Finally arrived at the gate both of you stopped.

''and what's next, are we going into the forest?'' aliya asked.

''I guess, maybe he's at the mine or something''.

''_would he really be such an idiot?''_ you wondered.

You walked past the gate, getting a shiver crawling from under your toes. Not the best sign in the world. The man with the glasses looked towards you and blushed. It would be quite the appearance if two beautiful ladies would come out of nowhere. You giggled. Aliya asked what was funny but you waved it off.

''nothing, you're just cute''.

This made aliya even more confused. You arrived at the mine when both of you stopped, not really wanting to go inside such a creepy place.

''what know, go inside?'' aliya asked.

''uh, w…why don't we just try calling him instead?''.

Aliya smiled and nodded at that. You both called luke several times, not getting an answer.

''wait aliya let's stop…'' you said.

''why?'' she asked.

''well…if I wear to hide myself in a game of hide and seek, I wouldn't answer if I got called now would I?''.

aliya chuckled.

''you've got a point there''.

You sighed.

''so we really need to go inside heh?''.

''yep…unfortunately, we have to'' aliya said gloomy.

* * *

Layton's POV

I hoped luke was going to be found soon. It wasn't the best idea to play hide and seek al around town at these times for sure.

''katia, flora why don't we go and try to find luke in the hotel?'' I asked.

''yeah, that's a good idea, we would never go and look at the place where we had started'' flora said.

''yes my dear, not yeah, that is not how a lady articulates''.

''professor..'' flora whined.

Katia giggled.

''come on you two, this is not the time to squabble''.

I chuckled as we walked towards the hotel. I also hoped my dearest and aliya wouldn't run into trouble, because they sure are two girls who attract these kinds of things. We all called Luke's name a few times before walking into the hotel. The butler who had kindly helped us was standing near the stairs, stared at the noise we made. He asked what was the matter and if we had lost someone. Katia explained the whole situation and asked if he had seen luke passing by. Unfortunately, he had not.

''there is only one place I can think of where he is now girls, let's head over there'' I said mysterious.

Flora and katia looked at me confused, but they didn't ask a thing and just followed me.

* * *

Back to the story

You grabbed Aliya's hand before entering the cave-like mine, which she gladly accepted. The shiver which ran over your back when you passed the gate at the beginning of the forest came back the moment you set a foot into the mine. You were also having the feeling that you were being watched. You wanted the professor to hold you. You wanted to be with him and not In a creepy cave. You were unconsciously holding your breath, awaiting for a sound to come.

The only thing you heard were the soft footsteps from you and aliya. It seems that she was also holding her breath. You were just about to release your breath when a meow was heard in the back of the cave. Aliya flinched slightly, immediately clinging to your side. You would have also flinched or be scared in any other circumstances but, you knew this meow all too well.

''don't be scared aliya, it's just jovi, I don't know how he got here, but I recognize him anywhere'' you chuckled.

Aliya let out a sigh and stood up straight. You walked forward bowing slightly looking for the small kitten.

''jovi, come here sweetie, mammies' here''.

You were surprised when the only thing you saw were two pair of brown shoes with blue stripped socks. Your eyes widened, you knew these socks(LoL). You slowly straightened up coming into eye-level with the person. A gasp was heard from behind you, none other than aliya who had come closer too. In front of you stood Clive, together with jovi in his hands. You didn't know what to do or too say. Claire obviously wants to tell you something, but what is it?

''aliya…'' Clive whispered.

You turned around to look at aliya, to be surprised. She was crying, and not just a bit, big crocodile tears. You turned around again and looked Clive in his eyes.

''we need to talk'' he said, apparently to aliya, completely ignoring you.

''uh…do you want to talk alone or can I listen too?'' you asked.

Clive chuckled.

''you are part of the conversation are you''.

You blushed.

''oh…right''.

Jovi meowed cutely before jumping into your arms. You softly patted him behind the ears while the three of you sat down at the outside of the mine. Aliya looked to the ground, drying her tears. You looked at Clive who had a look in his eyes which you would never forget. It was the same look Hershel gave you when he said how much he loved you. Did Clive love aliya? But what about the kiss he gave you in the garden at the castle? Maybe he's just a two-timing bastard. You pouted your lips and awaited for him to begin. He sighed before starting the conversation, trying to get Aliya's attention too. No use.

''what are you two doing in a place as this?'' he asked more too you as to aliya.

''well…we were looking for luke, professor Layton's apprentice you know, and we thought he might be here'' you explained.

''why? Is he missing?''.

''ahem…sort of'' you said, a small smile on your face.

You felt kind of comfortable around Clive. He wasn't like Descole and Don Paolo. He was….kinder.

''and why were you here?'' you asked.

He looked towards your legs, blinking a couple of times. You followed his gaze to see jovi sleeping in your lap.

''that little creature told me so, I know it sounds insane''.

You laughed.

''no it doesn't really I understand''.

Aliya looked up to and smiled a bit. You felt relieved that she had joined the conversation now.

''but that must mean, you have been brought to us for a reason'' aliya said.

Clive looked to her, his eyes slightly widened, as if though he couldn't believe to hear her talk. She blushed and quickly looked to the ground. You wondered what was going on.

''uhm…may I be so bold to ask what is going on between you two?'' you asked curious.

Clive and Aliya both looked up surprised, blushing bits.

''yes you may, you see when I was with triple malum…'' aliya said softly.

Clive looked up making an confused face at the triple malum part. You chuckled slightly.

''that's a name we have come up with for the three of you, it means evil threesome in Latin'' you explained.

''ah…right..''.

''what I was saying, I felt really lonely, I was still in love with Hershel back then'' aliya said.

''yeah you were quite the wreck'' Clive said mocking aliya.

She softly hit him against his shoulder, blushing apple-red.

''Clive was the only one who really understood me, he was there for me, and well….eventually h…he…he''.

She was blushing deeper and deeper.

'' I fell in love with her'' he said bluntly.

You gasped.

''REALLY?'' .

He smiled a soft smile.

''are you really that surprised? I mean, she's beautiful, kind, fierce and I can go on like that for hours''.

You also blushed, not wanting to bring up the following subject.

''but what about….the kiss you gave me in the garden?''.

His eyes widened and so did the eyes of aliya.

''t…that was a misunderstanding you see….you look a bit like her, and I missed her so…'' he explained.

Aliya released a breath she had been holding unconsciously.

''aliya…do you also love Clive?'' you asked.

She blushed even more.

''I…I don't know…I have just come over my love for hersel and…and…''.

You smiled.

''I think you do''.

Both Clive and Aliya blushed. Jovi seemed to have woken up as he jumped on top of aliya, surprising her. Due the shock she jumped of her rock right into Clive's arms.

''and now I know for sure, if jovi makes something like that happen, it has to be, you belong together''.

Aliya and Clive stared in each other's eyes for a moment, before softly letting their lips meet. You blushed at the sight In front of you. Even Aliya had found love now, she wouldn't be alone anymore. But what will Clive do? Will he stay with her and join us, or will he go back to the other evil men. Once they stopped kissing, Aliya arose from his lap and sighed.

''I know you need to go back, but promise me you will be back okay?''.

Clive also stood up and took her hand to turn her around. He stroked his hand over her cheek and smiled.

''I will, I promise''.

''n'aw you guys are too cute'' you said cheerfully.

They gave each other one last goodbye kiss before Clive really had to leave. You both walked back, still talking about what had happened. You were happy for her, she had finally found a new reason to be her, in this world. You had decided to be quiet about what had happened for the rest for a while. That was what aliya preferred. You arrived at the hotel to see the rest plus luke standing in front of it, talking. Aliya and you ran towards them, wanting to hear were luke had been. And of course, he had been to no other place than granny riddleton's shack….

* * *

**Yaay two chapters in one day, I'm impressed :D  
hope you liked it, I've put a lot of afford in this chapter  
ow and btw POV means point of view ^^**

**I don't own anything of the professor Layton games.**


	36. Chapter 36 expecting

**Chapter 36 expecting**

The day was absolutely perfect. You didn't know how long it had be since the whole day had been so much fun and complete. Everybody seemed to have a great time. Flora together with luke, aliya and clive and of course you and the professor. You were going to make sure this day would end complete. You were all together enjoying the sunset on top of the roof of the hotel. The professor had wrapped his arms around you, with his head resting on your shoulder. You blushed knowing how much he loved you. You were going to get married after all.

''Hershel…?'' you whispered softly.

''yes my love''.

''could we maybe spend some time alone?''.

You felt his lips press against the thin skin in your neck, making you close your eyes.

''of course we can''.

He took your hand and dragged you to the exit. Aliya, flora, katia and luke turned around asking where you were going.

''we are already going to bed, good night'' the professor said.

''oh well, good night then'' flora said and waved you goodbye.

He professor closed the door and stopped to hug you.

''I love you'' was the only thing he said, and the only thing need to be said.

You hugged him close so you could even smell his delicious scent. His warm hands slid down your back till your hips and caressed them softly. You sighed at the sensation. Out of nowhere he picked you up, bride style, and carried you all the way down to your bedroom. You felt so safe and warm in his arms. Finally arrived at the bedroom, the professor put you down and opened the door. You both walked inside while you already had in mind what was going to happen. At least you hoped it would. You turned around to see the professor close the door. His face was different from what you expected. He looked somewhat, confused?

''Hershel…are you alright?'' you asked.

He looked up to you and blushed.

''y…yes my dear, I was just thinking about the first time we…''.

You also blushed a bit and smiled.

''that was wonderful dearest'' you said and slowly approached him.

He also smiled and walked towards you. You were about to hug him when a little cramp made its way down your belly. You grabbed a hold of your stomach while moaning softly. The professor took your shoulders tight, asking if you were okay. You couldn't answer him, the pain was to immense. What was wrong with you? Were you sick?

''I am going to pick you up now'' the professor said, and indeed picked you up.

The pain wasn't going away and you felt kind of nauseous. Tears ran down your cheek as the pain wouldn't leave your body. You began panting hard, and the feeling of throwing up was getting worse.

''h…her..shel…I..I..I need…to..''.

the professor looked at you worried, not knowing what to do.

''what is it, can I get anything or anyone for you, are you having pain?''.

You nodded and sniffed.

''I...need to..t…throw…up''.

he immediately ran towards the bathroom after hearing that and came back with a bucket and towel. You grabbed a hold of the bucket and let it all out of your system.

''I am going to look for a doctor and if I can't find one, I'll look for Barton'' he said and left after taking away some of the sweat on your forehead.

''_what is wrong with me…am I dying or something?''_ you asked yourself.

''_no, I don't think that's the problem my dear'' _Sophia said.

She was back.

''_Sophia…why am I having so much pain?''._

''_I think….because you're….pregnant my dear''_ she answered.

Your eyes widened. Pregnant….you?

''_are you sure?''_ you asked_. _

''_not absolutely''._

The door opened and Barton walked inside together with the professor. The minute he saw you were in pain was the same moment he rushed to your side.

''are you alright miss? Where do you feel the pain?'' he asked calmly.

You pointed the exact point of where the source of your pain was, somewhere in the south of your stomach.

''hmm yes….it could be multiple things'' Barton said.

Suddenly inspector chelmey barged inside the room together with two females who you didn't knew. The older looking woman was quite pretty for her age. She had blond hair, set up in a ponytail and the most blue eyes you had ever seen. The younger girl besides her had short, light blue-ish hair and soft hazel brown eyes. She looked very cute.

Another shot of pain went through your stomach as you groaned loudly. The professor quickly took your hand, concerned like hell and squeezed It softly. You panted a bit and grabbed the bucket to throw up again. Barton took some notes before examine you. The lady with the blond hair seemed to try to calm inspector chelmey down as the other girl looked at Barton closely. Barton stopped the examiner and frowned deeply.

''could everyone please leave the room'' he said serious.

The professor's eyes widened.

''is there something we can't know Barton?'' he asked.

Barton closed his eyes and rubbed his chin.

''I would like to talk this through with the miss first, I'm sorry''.

The professor nodded understandable and squeezed in your hand one last time before exciting the room together with the rest. Once they were all out, you finally had the feeling you could breathe again. You turned around to your side towards Barton, who was looking to the ground.

''Barton…please…t..tell me what's…wrong'' you asked weakly.

He looked up and surprisingly smiled.

''I think you are pregnant miss''.

You gasped.

''p..pregnant…but I can't be''.

He chuckled a bit.

''really now? So you are saying you didn't have any interaction with professor Layton?''.

You blushed.

''w…well…I didn't say that..''.

''_pregnant…me? But I'm not even 26 in the first place''_ you thought.

''you should probably do a pregnancy test, because I'm not sure'' Barton said.

You nodded. You suddenly felt a tear go down your cheek, which surprised you.

''maybe….just maybe….there's a baby growing inside me..'' you whispered, your hand placed against your heart.

''do you wish me to inform your fiancé, or would you like to tell him yourself?'' Barton asked.

''I…I think I would rather tell him myself thank you''.

He nodded and stood up. He walked towards the door and asked for the professor to come inside alone. Not much later Barton left the room, and your husband-to-be walked inside. You gulped, not knowing how to tell you could be pregnant. You and Barton decided together that he would go and get some pregnancy test while you were going to tell Hershel the news. You were curious about his reaction and sighed. He sat down next to you on the bed and stroked your hair behind your ear.

''are you feeling any better my love?''.

You nodded as a tear once again made it way down your cheek. The professor frowned and wiped it away. You took one of his hands and leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek. You fell into a warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around your petit body. You lifted you head up and stared into his beautiful dark eyes.

''Hershel…I….I..might be…''.

He placed one of his hands on your cheek and frowned slightly. You closed in and placed a soft peck on his lips. You leaned back and closed your eyes.

''_pregnant_''.

His body tensed. You didn't dare to open your eyes. You felt his hand go away from your cheek. an anxious feeling went through your body.

''_please….please be happy''_ you thought.

Suddenly a sniff was heard. You opened you eyes to be surprised. He was crying. He hold you tight against him as he began laughing. A wave of relieve fell upon you. He was happy.

''ow dearest, I love you, I couldn't be happier'' he said, tears still flowing freely.

He looked in your eyes as you were both crying now. You smiled and kissed him long and sweet. A baby together with him, it was like a dream coming true. But it could still be false alarm. You broke the kiss and dried your tears.

''it can still be something else, Barton is getting a few tests now'' you told.

There was quite some noise in the hall, as you figured the rest had come down from the roof and asked what was going on. You suddenly heard flora gasp and luke scream the word pregnant. You giggled a bit as the professor also dried his tears. A knock on the door was heard.

''come in''.

the door opened and the woman with the blond hair walked inside.

''excuse me, hi I know this is quite the bad timing but I'm Cassandra and I have the tests for you, Barton needed to go the little men's room'' she said cheerfully.

''ow, nice to meet you Cassandra, and thank you for the tests''.

You told her your name.

''nice to meet you too, I will be leaving then, goodbye'' and with that she left.

You sighed and slowly stood up from the bed. The professor helped you get to the bathroom as you took the tests. The professor left again as he had to wait patiently in the bedroom. You had to pee on some sort of thingy and wait until the strip would give a plus or min. after 15 minutes of waiting you relieved a breath and again dried away your tears. You stood up from the bathroom floor and walked outside. The professor immediately stood up from the bed, awaiting for you to say something. You sighed and shook your head.

''it was false alarm…one of the tests even said I was just having a inflammation''.

The professor's face changed from curious to sad. You walked towards him and wrapped your arms around his middle.

''I'm sorry…''.

He hugged you close and kissed you on top of your head.

''don't be, it's not your fault…we could always….another time''.

You looked up to meet his eyes.

''do you really want to? With me?'' you asked.

He smiled and nodded.

''yes''.

You also smiled and hugged him some more. The rest of the night was to tell everyone that it was false alarm. They were all very disappointed to hear the news. You and aliya had a small talk about how old you really were in the other world and agreed that you were a bit young to be pregnant. It was all a laughing matter. You sure hoped you might become really pregnant one day, from the professor…

**The next chapter Yaay :) sorry u guys but I can't make you pregnant right now.  
it's a bit early I mean, the big fight with the triple malum still has to come ya know :P  
I really hoped you liked the fact of you being almost pregnant from the professor :D  
I don't own anything from Nintendo games professor Layton blablabla….. except for the fact that I'm writing an awesome fan fiction about professor Layton and yourself bitches ^^**


	37. Chapter 37 difficult decision part I

**Chapter 37 difficult decision part I**

* * *

The following day began quiet. Even though the five of you did not knew what there was going to come in your way, especially for you. Anton needed to give his report about the triple malum, and aliya was the one who needed to see him in the forest. You all felt nervous about the result that was going to come. We needed to take action! It was not for long when aliya finally walked through the doors. You smiled relieved, because you knew, she was save now and not caught by that five of you sat down in the dinner hall and waited for aliya to start. She looked down to the ground in an awful sad expression.

''Aliya my dear...are you alright? In addition, what did you hear?''.

She looked up and met your eyes.

''well…I don't actually know if it is but I guess so, I didn't knew much about their plan before and I still don't understand it now, and from what Anton told me….I get even more confused''.

''take your time'' the professor said.

''all right...'' she sighed.

''first, they need the chosen one, as they first thought I was, Anton and I discussed that it is probably the power you posses inside you for what they need''.

You frowned deeply.

''but the power you are talking about? You posses it too right?'' you asked.

''no…it's not what you think it is…it's something way more powerful, and only you can tell what that is''.

You were confused all the way. A power you possessed. What could it be? You found it all together way to confusing.

''_Sophia…what is she talking about? What power?'' _you asked in your mind.

Once again, you heard no answer. You heard a meow from under the table and shoved the tablecloth aside. Jovi jumped on your lapped and purred, as always, cutely under your touch. You smiled and thought of all the help this little kitten brought to you.

''maybe jovi can help me for a bit?'' you said aloud to no one in particular.

''but how?'' the professor asked.

You shrugged and sighed.

''dunno…but aliya please tell us more'' you said and looked serious to aliya.

''well…when they obtain the power they need, Anton guessed that they want to travel to other worlds or something like that''.

Flora and you gasped at the same time.

''travel to other worlds? However, what do they mean with that?'' flora asked.

''I think….it's more like…different dimensions'' you answered.

The professor nodded and closed his eyes to think. You thought about the evil men to come into you world, were you family and friends lived. They should never enter that, and never harm the people you love!

''there is no way we will let them win'' you said self-assured.

Everyone agreed and started thinking of how in the world you were going to be able to stop them.

''maybe if we…brake down the machines they have?'' Luke proposed.

''hmm…that is not a bad idea, but…It will be dangerous Luke'' the professor said.

You chuckled attracting everyone's attention to you.

''you are not saying that only you and Luke will go dearest, or are you?''.

The professor took a hold of the brim of his hat and looked to the ground.

''I do not want to put you all in danger, Luke and I can handle this, that I am sure of''.

You rose from your seat and walked towards him. You sat down on his lap and wrapped your arms around him.

''do not worry….I will be careful and take care of everyone else….and If not, then I know you will protect me love''.

He blushed and placed his arms around you too to pull you closer.

''I know…but''.

You shushed him with a quick peck on his lips and smiled.

''no but's, we are coming along whenever you like it or not!''.

The rest cheered at this. After the conversation, everyone got a few things of their room and had a moment with the one's they cared for most. In addition, of course, you would be alone with the professor. With the man who meant the most to you in the entire world. Anton decided to go back to the castle and wait for the orders from you and the professor to come. You walked inside your bedroom and looked around before sighing deeply. You suddenly felt his big strong arms wrap around you from behind, while resting his head on your shoulder.

''I love you…'' was what he whispered in your ear.

You blushed and giggled slightly.

'' you are such a romantic''.

He chuckled and let go of you to walk passed you onto the balcony. You followed him and just watched the sky together. There was no lust, no need, no hurry nor greed. Everything was just like all the moments you had been together, perfect. He turned to you and placed his hand on your cheek. His gaze was intense and his touch was soft. You closed your eyes and enjoyed everything to the very core. You knew all too well, that it was going to be a drama only hours later. In the worst case, you would even lose someone.

You shared one last passionate kiss before leaving the balcony, and getting ready for the big battle. You put on some comfortable clothes as hershel did the same. The rest was already downstairs waiting for you two to come. You looked one last time at your sweet husband to be and nodded before opening the door. You walked downstairs and saw the rest of the team dressed up and ready. It seemed everyone was wearing the same sort of outfit, clad in black and green. You were all just about to leave the building when you suddenly remember something.

''wait! I have forgotten something, just a sec'' you said in a rush.

You ran back upstairs and entered the bedroom. The gang waited for you to return in patience. Eventually you did return, but not alone. On top of your hat was a little gray cat, which was looking at the group with his big, cute eyes.

''jovi, of course, how could we forget'' the professor said smiling.

The little kitten meowed cutely. You smiled and walked towards the door, but this soon replace by a serious frown. You turned around and looked at your new family. What will happen when you were to lose them all in this fight? There would even be a possibility for you to be going back to your own world. You did not want that…not anymore.

''I wish to speak to you all for a moment, before we are going''.

They all nodded and walked closer up. You sighed with a sad expression.

''I want you all to think about this for while, if something goes wrong, or if…our plan fails, please don't think of being a hero. Run away, be safe, and protect yourself from being hurt. I do not want any of you die over something like this…''.

Everyone looked to the ground or sighed.

''you know we will not let you down, and certainly will not let you alone'' flora said.

''yes…we all love you, as a family'' Luke said.

Tears sprung into your eyes. Why were these people so kind, why did they care so much about you? The professor walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you protectively.

''we will be one happy family on the end of this all, and I will never let you go''.

You hugged him back and smiled happily. Again, you felt like the luckiest woman on earth…, the game world…, or whatever. The professor, flora, Luke, aliya, katia, jovi and you walked outside, ready to take on the entire city. Nevertheless, only seconds later, had to stop.

''hold it right there pumpkin'' a grouchy voice said.

There was only one person in the whole city that was able to contain this kind of accent. There stood the inspector chelmey and his crew, ready to fight. You giggled at the sight of two men and two women dressed up as army soldiers. They were awesome.

''inspector, in what way do we deserve the honor'' you said giggly.

He blushed a bit red and bumped his elbow into Barton's side. The little man took a step forward and cleared his throat.

''we would be delighted to help you out on your quest m'am''.

Behind the two men were of course the two females too, watching with joy.

''excuse me, but who are the two ladies in the back if I may ask'' the professor said.

''oh, uhm of course let me introduce them'' chelmey said.

The women clad in purple took a step forward right next to chelmey and smiled broadly.

''I have already introduced myself, thank you'' Cassandra said.

Chelmey turned over his gaze to the side and huffed. You could already see where those two were going, but you loved to see in nevertheless. The small girl in the back also stepped up to the front with a shy blush on her face.

''m…my name is Barbra…, and…I LOVE BARTON'' she suddenly screamed.

Almost everyone jumped by the sudden outburst of the girl while some just laughed nervously. Cassandra sighed and put an arm around the tiny Barbra, who was shaking uncontrollably. After the introductions, you all sat together and explained the plan to the four who mixed into the group. The nervous feeling in your stomach only grew more troublesome with the idea of more people. The more people in your group, the more possibility of to get hurt. You would not want any of that to happen. You sighed as you continued on walking towards the castle. It looked even more immense, more terrifying than ever before.

You had two people in there who were on your side. However, in contribution were of course the two evil men, who did not seem to mind killing on their way of getting victory. It was excessively silent on your way there, and another weird thing was, no one seemed to be in town. It was as if everyone had been expecting this fight to come. The villagers feared the tower the most, as they thought there was a vampire inside of it. Actually, there were two men inside who could do a lot worse than a vampire could ever do.

There was calm right before the storm. You wondered what would happen to Anton, when this story would end. Would he become an old man, regretting the fact for not getting the fact for Sophia's pregnancy? On the other hand, would he stay the same as now? It was all such a mystery, everything in this world and in this game. At least, it was supposed to be just a game. Why did you posses these powers, which you could not decipher. You hoped that you would be able to discover what these powers really could do. You all arrived at the forest gate and stopped for a moment.

''is everyone ready, when we pass we will not be able to go back'' you said.

You heard Luke gulp next to you and grabbed his hand for comfort.

''yes'' was what everyone said, as if it was pre-arranged.

You sighed and tried to push open the gate. However, you had forgotten how weak you really were and made a fool out of yourself. You turned around and smiled a foolish smile.

''so is there a strong man around here who would like to help this damsel in distress''.

Everyone laughed and helped you out. Once again, they showed how much of a family they were to you. The professor walked up to you and took a hold of your hand.

''you really should have thought about that in the first place my love, you looked quite foolish'' he said smirking.

''oh shut it…'' was all you had to add…

* * *

**Ow my gosh…I finally finished it…:'D  
I'm SOOOO HAPPY~! I really tried to make the best out of it with the grammar, cuz I've really been practicing a lot :) so…how was it? Good enough for now? I'm already itching to write the next chapter….but I've got to study now :( stupid homework…**

**please give me lot's and lot's of reviews on this one…cuz it might stimulate me to study really hard right now and write some more ^^**

**I'm going to apologize now for not posting for like….eternity…**  
**I'M SO sorry :D**

**love y'all 3**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not or have never owned(hehe…owned…:P) professor Layton or anything related to a game or whatsoever :)**


End file.
